Brace yourself from here on out, I won't ever let you go
by cityoffandoms95
Summary: Hae Soo and Wang So's life after marriage. Continuation after episode 6. Hae Soo & Wang So overcome obstacles thrown in their path & embrace each other.
1. Marriage Of Hae Soo

Disclaimer: My knowledge regarding the Goryeo era is limited to whatever I watched in Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Hence I might not be using the titles given to the royal members as much and terms used for certain events, court affairs etc.

I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

Anyway, I'm changing the relations and backgrounds of the characters a little. So instead of Hae Soo being an orphaned noble from the Hae Clan, she's the daughter of Minister Hae who is also bffs with the King and Hae Soo's mother (who is like a sister to the King) passed away when HS was 8 years old. Other than that all the relationships etc remain the same like Myung Hee being her cousin and all.

So this fanfiction continues from **episode 6, after the 12-minute mark. After Myung Hee's passing, Hae Soo and her father stay in the Palace as guests. Instead of the greedy Hae uncles, HS's father and** **Taejo** **Wang Geon decides her marriage.**

(Side note: During these 6 episodes other than getting to know Myung Hee, HS also gets to know Minister Hae and starts to treat him as her real father too).

Imagine Cha In Pyo as Minister Hae.

Ok that was a long note but now that all these are out of the way, let's start. **Cue The Prince**

* * *

 **Minister Hae**

"Aboji! What do you mean by marry? How can I marry and live with a man I don't know?" Hae Soo tried to argue with her father who made up his mind regarding her marriage.

Minister Hae, a kind man and doting father looked at his daughter with concern.

"Your late mother asked the King to help out with your marriage to one of the Princes before she left the world. I trust Taejo Wang Geon will propose a wise decision and you do know the Princes. That's why I let you stay beside your cousin for such a long time at the 8th Prince's residence. You have a say too, tell me which Prince do you want to get married to?" Minister Hae looked at his daughter who was pouting, a splitting image of her mother.

A petite yet strong and opinionated girl. Since the drowning incident his little girl lost her memories, he was so worried about how she will go by life but everything about her changed. It was like she was a totally different person; the docile and gentle girl became feisty, courageous and extremely stubborn. He could not help but feel a tinge of sadness that she was of age and she will have to get married. His baby girl whom he raised with so much love and dedication will have to leave him.

He only hoped that whichever Prince she got married to, he will love her and treasure as much as he did or dare he say more than he loved his little girl.

After Taejo Wang Geon made the announcement that Hae Soo is to marry one of the Wang Princes, his little girl was prettified and has been aggressively refusing to the marriage even though he told her that her late mother wished that she got married to one of the Wang Princes.

Moreover, Minister Hae had been friends with Taejo Wang Geon long before he became King. They were like brothers always fighting side by side and helping each other. The moment Hae Soo was born, the King immediately wrote a decree to protect the bundle of joy as the King hoped one day she would be his daughter-in-law. Even his wife wanted the Hae Soo to marry one of the Princes as she knows how much the King will treasure Hae Soo and treat her as his own daughter.

The King gave Hae Soo the freedom to choose whichever Prince she wanted to marry as long as it wasn't the 8th Prince. Despite this, Hae Soo refused to make any decision.

However, Minister Hae witnessed Hae Soo's interactions with the 4th Prince of Goryeo, Wang So and informed Taejo Wang Geon he would like Hae Soo to get married to Wang So. To his surprise, even the King was aware of Hae Soo and the 4th Prince being friends as one of the servants saw Wang So and Hae Soo at the wishing tower during the first snow and according to the servant they looked like they were genuinely enjoying each other's company.

Hence, the very next day, Taejo Wang Geon announced that Hae Soo, daughter of Minister Hae will marry the 4th Prince of Goryeo, Wang So.

 **Hae Soo**

Nothing has been normal since she arrived in Goryeo. She was having such a difficult time accepting the whole time travel ordeal and now a marriage! And to the 4th Prince? How can she marry someone without knowing him? While pacing up and down her room, Hae Soo was trying to come up with reasons and excuses, anything to stall or stop this marriage. Maybe if she buys some time she might return to the future.

Hae Soo plops down on her bed, feeling dejected that she is unable to come up with any ideas.

She tried to reason with her fath- no Hae Soo's father who has only been loving and supportive of her even though he noticed the change in his own daughter but he just accepted her and loved her. Moreover, the marriage was Taejo Wang Geon's decree and he announced it personally. She will have to directly request the King anything regarding the marriage to prevent innocent people from getting hurt.

Hae Soo was refusing to the marriage not cause it was to Wang So, but due to her incompetence of being a royal member and a wife of a prince. She was still struggling to adapt to the Goryeo rules, regulations and way of life. Hence if she gets married to a Prince, the Ministers, nobles and powerful families will be scrutinizing her every move. Waiting for her to commit a mistake so they can use it against the 4th Prince or worse, the King.

During the Goryeo era, being married to a friend that you're fond of was no short of a miracle, especially if it was the marriage of a noble and a Prince. Hae Soo was not afraid of the 4th Prince nor his scars. Derogatory labels did not matter to her at all. She knew he's just misunderstood and in reality he was a good person. He smiled so warmly sometimes, she would catch herself staring at him and smiling. How can someone like him be called a wolf dog she will never understand and that scar, it wasn't a disgrace nor a flaw, it's a battle scar a story that she would love to hear from him one day.

Despite being a Wang Prince, the 4th Prince was shunned and mocked. Hence being married to her will make matters worse for the 4th Prince as Hae Soo knew if she made any mistakes, it will be used against the Prince and it'll eventually harm him.

Despite all her concerns, Hae Soo could not stop thinking of how the 4th Prince reacted when the announcement was made and how he was feeling. She has not seen nor run into the 4th Prince since the day their marriage was announced. She was curious as to what he thought and if he was refusing to the marriage as she was. Was he concerned that she will negatively affect his reputation? Did he also agree that she would not be a good wife and a good royal member? He had called her his person several times after he saved her from Yeon Hwa's severe beatings. Maybe he agreed to the marriage?

Hae Soo had a flicker of hope that maybe being married to Wang So will make life in Goryeo and the palace less suffocating. Maybe she will fall in love and start a family with him.

But all hopes came crashing down when she thought of how happy he was when he told her he was going to stay in the Palace, where his mother, father and siblings where staying. How he would longingly look over the palace from afar wishing he would not be send back to Shinju. No, she can't be selfish, he deserves to be happy. He deserves to receive love and be treated as a Prince. She cannot take that away from him. She will not let him suffer because of her. At that moment she had an idea, she needs to convince her father and the King that she's still immature and unable to become the wife of a Prince.

She was not Hae Soo but Go Ha Jin from the 21st century, it was time she use her 21st century mindset. With a determined mind, she briskly walked towards the 4th Prince's quarters near _Dongji_ Lake (that was granted to Wang So after he proved his alliance and loyalty to the Crown Prince during the assassination that occurred at the exorcism rite festival).

* * *

This is my first time writing a fanfic & I have not written anything except lab reports and research papers for the past 4 years (uni is a pain) so please forgive if I made any mistakes! Hehe have a great day! Let me know in the comments what you think and if I should continue uploading more chapters :)


	2. For You

Here's chapter 2! It's pretty long and there's a lot of conversations so brace yourself.

New Character: Bong Soon (works at 4th Prince's quarters)

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

The first thing Hae Soo notices upon reaching the 4th Prince's quarters is how spacious and quiet it was. The front yard was empty and there was a forest at the back of the hanok. Hae Soo felt a little gloomy looking around 4th Prince's quarters as it showed no signs of warmth and did not seem like it was a Prince's quarters. The servants bowed to her and continued doing their chores.

"Wangjanim?" Hae Soo entered the hanok hoping she would find the 4th Prince. But as she walked around calling him, there was no response.

"Lady Soo, the 4th Prince is not here" one of the servants, Bong Soon informed Hae Soo.

"Oh, really. What's your name? And do you know where he might be now?" Hae Soo desperately hoped she knew the whereabouts of the 4th Prince.

 **Bong Soon**

"My apologies Lady Soo but I do not know where the 4th Prince is and my name is Bong Soon my Lady" Bong Soon looked at Hae Soo with curiosity, nobles and the royal family members never ask servants what their names are. But Lady Hae Soo who was the pampered daughter of Minister Hae, favored by the King who treated her like his own daughter and loved by the younger Princes was asking her what her name was and speaking to her formally.

Bong Soon heard the court ladies and servants gossiping about how peculiar Lady Soo became after losing her memories. Despite knowing the Princes since birth, Lady Soo did not talk to them, much less play and hang out with them but after losing her memories; she got into a fight with the 10th Prince and injured him.

However, she was not punished, instead the 10th Prince and Lady Soo became closer and were seen playing and chatting around the palace. This proved how much the King treasured Hae Soo and how the Princes considered her as a friend. Lady Soo had no fear either as she was seen bickering with the 4th Prince who was feared by the court ladies, servants and Princes alike.

She remembered how shocked everyone was when the King announced the wedding of the 4th Prince and Lady Hae Soo. It was such an odd pairing. The other court ladies and servants who were not working at the 4th Prince's quarters were appalled that a beauty and noble like Lady Hae Soo would be marrying a scarred and cursed Prince. They even speculated that maybe the King did not favor Lady Soo and was just trying to fulfill her late mother's wishes out of obligation. And that after the wedding, the royal couple will be send back to Shinju.

Bong Soon sighed as she thought back to the first day all the servants arrived at the 4th Prince's quarters to work for him. Gossip and rumors stating that the 4th Prince was brutal and terrifying made them shiver with fear. They did not want to upset or anger the Prince who has 2 powerful clans behind him, so they worked diligently and did not get in the way of the Prince.

Imagine their surprise when the Prince provided them several spacious rooms, fully furnished. The servants did not have to sleep in cramped spaces and they did not have to share beds. Overtime, the servants warmed up to the 4th Prince as they got to interact with him directly and he always made sure the servants were comfortable. The servants felt blessed working for the Prince and hoped that the royal members and nobles saw him as they saw him. A lonely yet kind Prince.

Hence, the servants working at the 4th Prince's quarters were glad that the King was letting the Prince marry such a kind and beautiful woman.

Bong Soon smiled at the thought, Lady Soo would be such a delightful and pleasant owner to them and the Prince will have someone by his side. Bong Soon bowed to Lady Hae Soo and went back to completing her chores as Lady Soo went to search for her future husband.

 **Hae Soo**

 _Tsk, where can he be? How do I find him? I don't even know where Baek-ah-nim and 10_ _th_ _Prince is. Who do I ask? Where in the world did he go?_

Hae Soo walked around 4th Prince's quarters and waited for awhile as she inspected the front yard, much to her disappointment Wang So was nowhere to be seen. Feeling downhearted, Hae Soo was about to head back to her chambers when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're already looking for me before the wedding" Hae Soo turned to face the Prince who was smirking at her.

She caught herself staring at Wang So, despite the mask covering his scar, he looked like majestic, wearing a midnight blue hanbok with a black belt. Hae Soo cleared her throat and turned her head to the side, hoping Wang So did not notice how her cheeks were gradually becoming red.

"Ne, ne I was looking for you." Hae Soo fiddled with her the bottom of her _jeogori_ and bites the inside of her cheeks, unable to bring up the their marriage.

"I know you're here to talk about our marriage" Wang So calmly walks up to her and smiles. Hae Soo's eyes widen as she stops fiddling and looks at Wang So.

"Soo-ya, I don't mind the marriage, I told you that you're my person and I meant it. Spending my whole life with a noisy tomboy like you won't be boring. You have seen my scars and my monstrous side. Yet you treat me as your friend, you don't mind spending time with me." Wang So couldn't help but smile at Hae Soo. He could see she was nervous.

 _He wants to marry me? But why? Does he feel that comfortable and familiar with me? That's what he probably meant when he said I'm his person. If we marry, he'll be my person too won't he. Is it wrong to hope that we might become than being friends? No. Stop it! You need to help him. You need to make sure no one suffers because of you._

"I know you're only agreeing to this marriage because it's the King's decree and you don't want me or anyone else getting hurt. I appreciate that Wangjanim but our whole lives are at stake. I will not be able to provide you much support nor will I be able to become a good wife. I might cause you more problems." Hae Soo felt glum as she looked at Wang So who was looking at her, hurt and confused by her words.

"Do you dislike the idea of marrying me that much? It's your choice too I can't force you." Wang So sighed and gave Hae Soo a sorrowful smile.

"So what do you want to do? How are you going to handle this? Whatever it is tell me, I'll try to help you." Wang Soo

"Why? Why would you go to the extend of refusing the King's decree to help me even though you know the consequences?" Hae Soo was flabbergasted. Why did the 4th Prince care so much about what happened to her? Who was she that he was willing to put his life on the line and challenge the King's decree.

"I simply don't want to see you suffer your whole life just cause you were not given a choice and someone else made the choices for you. That kind of life is not worth living." Wang So smiled at Hae Soo wistfully as he tried to hide his sorrow and disappointment.

"I…I have several conditions that I would like to lay out to the King before the marriage. Maybe upon hearing them, the King will realize I'm not ready to be the wife of a Prince and it will buy us some time to think of the next step?" Hae Soo nervously stated. But before any of them could say anything else, they noticed the King's eunuch approaching them.

"Your Highness, Lady Soo. Your Majesty has summoned you to the throne room this instant" Eunuch Hong bowed to the Prince and his betrothed.

Hae Soo and Wang So look at each other confused why the King summoned them. Wang So set his jaw and turned to Eunuch Hong.

"Arraso Eunuch Hong. Let's go Soo-ya"

As they start walking towards _Cheondeokjeon_ , with each step they took, Hae Soo felt more anxious. How is she going to convince the King? What if because of her foolish ideas, her father and Wang So get punished. Hae Soo pushed the negative thoughts aside. She had no room to make any mistakes, she must convince the King if that's the last thing she has to do.

"The 4th Prince, Wang So and Lady Hae Soo arrived to meet the King" Eunuch Hong announces their arrival and they enter the throne room.

 **Taejo Wang Geon**

Both Wang So and Hae Soo greet the King who just smiles warmly at them and puts down the scroll he was reading. He missed spending time with his Hae Soo who was like his daughter. She used to meet him for tea often and she had would always make him laugh and relax. Spending time with Hae Soo made the King forget about all the court affairs and problems. But, she had not visited him since the announcement of her marriage.

"Finally you came Soo-ya, my child I was worried you were upset with this old King when I announced your marriage with the 4th Prince but seeing you here puts my heart at ease." King Taejo smiled warmly at Hae Soo and waited for her to tell him her new adventures or new herbs she read about or found. Hae Soo straightened her back and looked at the King.

"Forgive me _Pyeha_ but I was trying to come in terms with the announcement, marriage is sacred and a lifelong commitment, I needed to get things straightened out. Today I visited you as I have a few requests regarding my marriage with the 4th Prince. I hope you hear them out and ponder over them as I believe and trust that you will be reasonable and make wise decisions" Hae Soo tried her best to sound confident.

King Taejo smiled at his daughter, she did not beat around the bush and was sure of what she wanted. So confident and fearless, she was indeed a great choice for the 4th Prince who was looking at his future wife in awe as she was speaking to the King.

King Taejo laughed heartily and gestured her to go on, clearly curious as to what his daughter's requests were.

"Thank you _Pyeha_. As you know _Pyeha_ , I dislike polygamy so if I marry 4th Prince, I will be his first and only wife. He cannot marry anyone else no matter what the situation. I heard from Ji Mong 4th Prince has the star of a King so even if he becomes king he cannot marry anyone else. Next I would like to live with the 4th Prince in the same quarters. We will not have separate chambers and we will sleep and eat together in the same chambers, even if he were to become King. My last request is that 4th Prince will not be send away to _Shinju_ and he will live in the palace with me. I don't mind if you send him as an ambassador but other than that he cannot be send away or else I'll go with him." the moment she said that she felt fear engulf her, what if the King got offended? What if her father suffered because of her ridiculous requests?

But when the King started laughing, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the King who was looking to her with kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Soo-ya how can you be so bold yet humble at the same time. How about you 4th Prince? Do you agree with Hae Soo's requests? Do you have any requests?" The king looked at his son with amusement and expectations.

"I just have 2 requests _Pyeha_. I would like our chambers to remain near Lake Dong ji and have a physician at our quarters at all times" Wang So bowed after stating his requests.

The King looked that the soon to be married couple and smiled. How can they be so different yet so similar. He knew the 4th Prince was fond of Hae Soo and that Hae Soo wasn't scared of his son and his scars didn't matter to her. He knew he made a right decision. He took a scroll and started writing down their requests.

 **Hae Soo**

She was sure her requests would seem odd and ridiculous to the King and he will realize she is not fit to get married to a Prince. Hae Soo was tiptoeing from her where she was standing and trying to peek at what the King was writing but to no avail, she sighed and glanced at the 4th Prince who was just staring at the King.

Wang So noticed Hae Soo was looking at him, he turned and looked at her. Hae Soo just smiled at him and turned back to the King. After what seemed like ages, the King took the scroll and read it out loud.

"I, King Taejo Wang Geon of Goryeo hereby grant the requests of Lady Hae Soo soon to be wife of the 4th Prince of Wang So. Wang So is to remain married to Hae Soo only even if he were to be king. Both will share the same chambers, even if Wang So becomes king. A physician is to always remain at 4th Prince and Lady Hae Soo's quarters and the physician is to attend to them diligently and is sworn to secrecy of whatever condition they have. Wang so and Hae Soo will stay in the palace and will not be send away to _Shinju_ or any other place. Lastly Wang So and Hae Soo have to remain married and are not allowed to divorce"

Hae Soo stared at King, aghast at her requests being granted.

 _Oh but…but how…what? I thought he wouldn't grant any of them since they are so unheard of…why is my Father and the King so hell-bent on getting us married? Is this why I was send to the past?_

Not only that, the King also mentioned how they cannot be divorced in his decree. Now there's no way anyone can stop this marriage without being harmed. Decrees written by the Kings are considered the ultimate law even if the King passes away.

"You are very benevolent, your Majesty" both Hae Soo and Wang So bows to the King and thanks him for his generosity.

 **Taejo Wang Geon**

King Taejo looked at the couple and smiled. He was sure they will be happy even though Hae Soo was showing some resistance to the marriage he knew they would make a great couple. If it's Hae Soo he can trust her to take care of his 4th Prince.

"I am happy to grant you any other requests Soo-ya. You're not just my brother's daughter, you're my daughter too and I want you to be happy, I want you to have the entire world." King Taejo smiled, he knew how much Soo Yeon loved Hae Soo and he couldn't wait for Hae Soo to become his daughter-in-law officially so that both he and Soo Yeon can spend more time with Hae Soo.

He was willing to grant her anything she wanted, he knew this child was not greedy, she simply wanted to be loved and treasured. She was a simple girl just like her mother, she preferred to be with someone who loved her than chase power and ambitions of wanting the world. And because of that he wanted her to have everything because she knows the value and weight of power and she would treasure it and never let it corrupt her.

Having her by his son's side would be a blessing to both his son and Goryeo. In time he was sure Hae Soo would make a great _Wanghu._

* * *

Thank you for reading and commenting.


	3. A Little Braver

Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments & kudos. I was busy with my dissertation the past week so I could not update any new chapters. So thank you for waiting and reading. Chapter 3 here we go.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

 **Hae Soo**

She had tried everything. She tried throwing tantrums. Arguing. Yelling. She even tried to convince the King she was not prepared to get married to a Prince. But to no avail. Instead the King wrote a decree which stated that Wang so and Hae Soo will have to remain married. All her requests were granted. All. The King didn't even flinch once upon hearing her conditions. Moreover, on the very same day, Ji Mong informed them that the marriage would be held in a week's time.

Hae Soo was unsettled with the marriage being so close but Minister Hae was so pleased with the date and the decree that King Taejo wrote. His eyes welled up and he hugged Hae Soo and told her how proud he was of her for not refusing to the marriage when King Taejo summoned them. That stopped Hae Soo from further arguing and telling her father the real reason she made those requests.

Minister Hae is always worried about her but he told her that if she married the 4th Prince, all his worries would be gone, as he knows the 4th Prince will take care of her and of course the King already accepts her as a daughter. If her father and the King had so much faith in her, she should believe in herself too. Not to mention Wang So knows her and no matter what, he will always be by her side, helping her and comforting her. If this is one-way Hae Soo can make her father happy and repay his kindness, she does not mind.

 _Maybe this is the reason I was send to the past. Nothing seems to work and the marriage is still on. I tried my best. Maybe this is my fate and how the things are flowing, it's a sign that I should let nature take its course and accept the marriage. Both Aboji and the King seem to be happy with the marriage, even the 4_ _th_ _Prince accepted the marriage. If I can't prevent the marriage, I will accept it and I wish try my best to make sure I don't become a burden to the 4_ _th_ _Prince. I can do this!_

With newfound determination, Hae Soo decided to accept the marriage. She was getting married in a week. She had so many preparations but first, she needed to inform her father that she's ready but she needs visit someone important and inform them about her marriage. Without any further explanations, Minister Hae understood his daughter's intentions. He smiled at his Hae Soo and nodded.

 **At Myung Hee's grave**

"Unnie, I came to visit you. After you left so much has happened. There's not a single day I don't think of you. I miss you so much. Your warm embraces, your gentle way of reprimanding me but at the same time making me realize how much you love me. I miss you so much Unnie. Thank you for everything Unnie. Thank you for being my Unnie and treating me like your daughter. I hope you're doing well and looking over us. Don't worry Unnie, I'm doing well I'm getting married Unnie. To the 4th Prince. You wanted me to get married and I am. In a week too. Aigoo so many preparations and ceremonies, I wish you were here Unnie. It's such an important event and you're not here. How can I not miss you Unnie." Hae Soo hugged Myung Hee's grave with her head resting on it. Her shoulders shaking with grief and tears streaming down her already wet cheeks.

 **Wang So**

When Wang So heard that Hae Soo's father requested that she get married to him, he was shocked. No father in their right mind would allow their daughter to marry a cursed Prince with a scar and no future. Everyone knew how much Minister Hae loved his daughter but to let her marry him, he could not comprehend what Minister Hae was thinking of. He knows both Minister Hae and Hae Soo dislike politics so that obviously cannot be the reason.

Hae Soo was reluctant to accept the marriage, Wang So was scared as he assumed she came to fear him again and that even she thinks he is revolting and cursed. But Hae Soo assured him that she would have had the same reaction for any other Prince.

Wang So wanted to accept the marriage immediately. Hae Soo was his person and he was Hae Soo's. He would be happy being married to her. She wasn't scared of him, instead she would argue back and she had a way to make him break down the walls around him. Talking to her and spending time with her made him feel human. Made him feel like he had someone in the world to call his person. Someone who cared about his well-being.

Wang So smiled as he thought about the moments he spend with Hae Soo. How her actions amused him and made him scoff. How she was so fearless and kind. He desperately hoped that Hae Soo would agree to the marriage. He will do anything to make sure she's happy. He will not allow King Taejo and Minister Hae regret their decision.

"Hyungnim! HYUNGNIM. Where are you?" Baek-ah and Eun were yelling as they ran to their 4th brother's quarters with Jung reluctantly following them.

Wang So snapped out of his thoughts and ran out of his chambers. Seeing Baek-ah smiling he stopped and stared at them in confusion.

"Hyungnim you're getting married in a week! Soo accepted the marriage and the King and Minister Hae are preparing for your marriage. Congratulations Hyungnim! " Baek-ah could not stop smiling at his favorite.

"Are you sure Soo accepted the marriage? Did she personally inform you?" Wang So could not believe what he was hearing.

 _Soo accepted the marriage?_

"Ne Hyungnim. We just came back from Minister Hae's residence. Soo and Minister Hae told us that the King already knows. Soo wanted to tell you the news herself but apparently Ji Mong said you can't meet each other till the wedding." Baek-ah was beaming as he informed Wang So.

"Really? Where's Soo now? I need to meet her, even if it's for 5 minutes I need to talk to her."

"But Hyungnim, Ji Mong said that-" Eun

"I saw her walking out as we were leaving. She probably went to visit Noonim" Baek-ah.

"Arasoh. I need you guys to help me. Make sure no one sees us together. If any asks tell them I went up the mountains by myself. " Wang So

"Hyungnim. You won't make Soo upset will you? You will take care of her and make sure no one hurts her right? You will make sure she smiles happily like now. You will let her play with us won't you Hyungnim?" Eun holds his 4th brother's arm as he looked pleadingly at Wang So.

"Eun-ah don't worry. I will make sure Soo is happy and that no one can hurt her or disrespect her in anyway. All of you are welcome to come over and play with her anytime." Wang So smiles at his 10th brother, he knew Eun was afraid of him, but he pushed his feelings aside just for Soo. His younger brothers really did grow up well and they treasure Soo so much. This made Wang So want to protect her and be good to her even more.

Wang So made his way towards Myung Hee's grave as he passed by Jung, he noticed Jung looked peeved to be in his presence. Without pressing the matter Wang So strode off briskly.

As he made his way to the grave, Wang So hoped that Hae Soo really did accept the marriage and not out of obligation or fear. He thought to himself;

 _Is it wrong to want Hae Soo to be my wife and only mine for the rest of our lives? Is it wrong to want to love her and be loved by her? To stay by her side and never make her upset_

When he reached Myung Hee's grave, he saw Hae Soo on the ground hugging the grave and sobbing so profusely that she did not even notice his presence. Wang So silently greeted Myung Hee and stared at Hae Soo. The brave and cheerful girl looked so vulnerable and so much like a child. Her sobs make his heart break, he wanted to take her in his arms and wipe away all her tears and make her smile again.

 **Hae Soo**

It took Hae Soo a while before she realized someone was standing behind her. Much to her surprise, it was Wang So. She quickly got up and wiped her tears. Wang So walked up to her and smiled at her.

" _Wangjanim?_ How long were you standing there? You could have called me when you arrived" Hae Soo

"I did not want to disturb you and Hyeong-soo nim"

" _Wangjanim?_ If you're here to ask me about our marriage than yes, I accepted it. But I did not do it out of obligation, I'm sure whatever decision our fathers made is the best for us." Hae Soo sighed and her soft lips stretched into a smile.

"Follow me. I have a place I want to show you." Wang So extended his hand and Hae Soo stared at him quizzically.

Wang So smiles and closes the gap between them. He wipes the tears that were still falling and took her hands in his. Hae Soo felt as if time stood still and she as she looked at Wang So. He did not let go of her hands and started walking to _Dongji Lake_.

"I wanted to show you around before we get married in case you disliked living at the quarters what was given to me and wanted to make changes." Wang So starts walking and Hae Soo follows as she enjoys the scenery and peace surrounding them.

" _Wangjanim,_ what kind of place is the palace to you?" Hae Soo

"As you know the palace is a difficult place to enter but it's much more difficult to leave. You end up dying if you trust anyone. You'll live if you remain alert and wary of those closest to you. It is a place like that." Wang So

"Well…then it seems like you don't know everything either." Hae Soo

"Everyone here is alone. That's one thing I know for sure. You might feel lonely and suffocated. I don't want you to live that way. I don't want you to force yourself. Soo-ya." WS

"I'm not alone so I'm all right." HS

"You're not alone?" WS

"You're here. How am I alone? You'll be by my side." HS

"Now that a noisy tomboy like you will be beside me, I suppose my life and the palace won't be boring." WS

Hae Soo closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze.

 _Wangjanim, I'm not forcing myself. I trust you. I'll trust you no matter what. I know you will understand me and make life less suffocating. We won't be alone in the palace anymore. We have each other._

Wang So stared at his bride and memorized the details of her face, every slope and curve. Already dreading how he won't be able to meet her until their wedding. Wang So was thankful that Hae Soo had her eyes closed as he felt his cheeks getting warm as a blush spread across.

As they made their way back to their respective quarters, both Hae Soo and Wang So thought of all the preparations they will have to do and all the ceremonies they will have to perform but it did not lessen the excitement and hope that they will have each other. They will be together for the rest of their lives. Life in the palace will be worth living if they have each other to rely on.

 **Wang Wook**

"If you don't want to go through this marriage just say the word I'll help you. I'll go to the King and ask him to reconsider his decision" the 8th Prince of Goryeo, Wang Wook and the husband of Hae Soo's loving and motherly cousin looked at Hae Soo with desperation and fear in his eyes.

He didn't want this to happen but he fell in love with his wife's little sister. She was such like the light in his life, he fell in love and he will do whatever he can to protect her. The moment he was informed of the King's decree that Hae Soo was to marry the 4th Prince, he wanted to run to Hae Soo and take her in his arms and never let go.

That child, he wanted her to marry him he wanted to take care of her give her all the happiness in the world but it was impossible he was married to her cousin and he knows Minister Hae loved his daughter too much to let her become the mockery of the palace. What shocked him more was that Hae Soo refused to accept his help, as she was willing to marry Wang So.

She said it herself that she doesn't mind that she's marrying the 4th Prince. That child wants to spend her entire life with the 4th Prince. His blood boiled and his entire body shook from the rage he was feeling. Wang So, he did not deserve Hae Soo. Hae Soo was too good for someone like Wang So. He didn't want to lose that child to anyone, especially his half-brother who will not be able to make Hae Soo happy.

* * *

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 4: THE WEDDING

Thank you for reading & thank you for all the comments.


	4. Royal Wedding

Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments. Thank you for waiting and reading.

Disclaimer: My knowledge regarding the Goryeo era is limited to whatever I watched in Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Hence I do not know the proper ceremonies, costumes etc for a royal wedding.

* * *

The best tailors in Goryeo were summoned to the palace a week before the wedding, the tailor attending the 4th Prince was nervous as he only heard rumors and he did not want to anger the Prince so he bought along clothes of the best quality.

When he entered the 4th Prince quarters, he was surprised to see the 4th Prince was not alone, the Crown Prince, the 10th, 13th and 14th Prince were at his quarters, enjoying tea and snacks with him.

The tailor greeted the princes and requested if he could place all the clothes and fabrics he brought along with him, the 4th Prince led them to a library within his quarters and the tailor took out and placed everything on the sizeable table in the middle of the library.

The Crown Prince and the younger Princes rushed to the table and started choosing different colors and designs while the tailor measured the 4th Prince for his wedding robes.

 **Wang Jung**

Jung looked at his brother and thought back to the day Wang So saved him from the thugs in the forest and how his mother accused Wang So of planning the attack on Jung. Despite Jung's explanation, his mother told him to stay away from Wang So.

When he asked Hae Soo why she accepted the marriage, she simply said she knows that Wang So is a good person. He just didn't receive the love of his parents and family as both she and Jung did. He was craving for that love desperately, despite that he did not mean any harm. That opened Jung's eyes.

Despite the rumors and what his mother and 3rd brother said about Wang So, if his favorite Noonim trusted Wang So so much that she would marry him and spend the rest of her life with him, he should give his older brother a chance and get to know him.

Since then he followed Eun and Baek-eh whenever they visited the 4th Prince and he got to interact and know Wang So more. Overtime, he warmed up to Wang So. He ignored his mother and Yo whenever they told him to stay away from Wang So. He was starting to like his 4th brother.

 **At 4** **th** **Prince's Residence**

After the tailor was done measuring Wang So, the Princes surrounded the 4th Prince and started to hold up the clothes each of them chose. Satisfied with their choices they handed the tailor their choices and told him to put his heart into making them since it's for a Prince. The tailor smiled and bowed to them, happy that most of the fabrics and designs he bought were chosen and to the Princes liking.

"So-yah why don't you choose something of your choice too?" the Crown Prince turned to his favorite brother and waited for him to choose.

Wang So walked up to the table and picked out a few black and red fabrics in his hand.

"Aooooo Hyungnim! Can you choose some other colors too? There's a tailor attending to Soo too. I bet she's gonna be choosing blue and white only. And than there's you, only choosing black and red. What will I do with the both of you?" Baek-ah shook his head in disapproval but with a smirk on his face as he continued teasing Wang So. This made the other Princes laugh.

"You told me to choose so I'm choosing these" with a slight pout Wang So handed the fabrics in his hands to the tailor. With his brothers watching him, he cleared his throat and confidently asked the tailor if he makes hanboks for women with the fabric he bought along.

"Yes your Highness we do."

Wang So picked out a few different colors and designs and handed it to the tailor.

"I would like you to make several _hanboks_ for my wife" Wang So blushed as he informed the tailor, bracing himself for the teasing that was coming.

"Ohhh Hyungnim! Soo would be happy to hear how much you care about her. Getting her presents even before the wedding" the Princes surrounded Wang So once again and started teasing him.

"Oh Oh we should choose some colors and designs for Soo too!" Before anyone could reply Eun rampaged through the fabrics and started choosing. The Crown Prince, Baek-ah and Jung joined him.

All the Princes were huddled together around the table as they picked out countless fabrics for Hae Soo, they chose more fabrics for Wang So as well.

Seeing how much the Princes cared for their brother and his future wife made the tailor smile warmly at them. The 4th Prince was not cruel at all despite the rumors.

"Hyungnim, the tailor doesn't have Soo's measurements. Should I run and get one of her hanboks?" of course Baek-ah would be worrying about things other didn't worry about until the end.

 **Baek-ah**

* OST: Hae Soo*

As the Princes continued choosing more fabrics and matching them, Baek-ah ran to Hae Soo's residence.

Upon reaching the residence, Baek-ah was treated to an amusing sight. Hae Soo was being used as a mannequin as the female tailor was measuring her and the court ladies that grew close to Hae Soo were holding up different fabrics and showing Hae Soo.

But what was more amusing was Hae Soo's expression. She looked bored and vexed as she was being measured. When Baek-ah entered the room the court ladies gasped and tried to cover Hae Soo by standing in front of her even though she was fully dressed. Of course instead of going along, Hae Soo was tiptoeing and trying to relay her suffering by giving meaningful looks to Baek-ah.

"Yaaaaa looks like Hyungnim is not the only one suffering" Baek-ah was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Is _Wangjanim_ being tortu- I mean is he being measured by the tailor too?" Hae Soo tired not to sound happy about Wang So suffering the same fate as her.

"Of course, he _WAS._ The tailor is done with all the measurements. We are currently choosing fabrics for new hanboks. Hyungnim and we choose some for you too. We didn't know your measurements so I came to get one of your hanboks as a guide for the tailor." Baek-ah declared.

"Oh you really didn't have to. My father is already making us order over 50 hanboks and Unnie tailored some dresses for me too so she could give them to me when I got married." Hae Soo wistfully smiled and gently pushed pass the court ladies.

"Soo-ya, Noonim is happy you're getting married. I'm sure she's looking over us and laughing at the state you and Hyungnim are in. So don't be upset. You have us don't you? We will take care of you so you won't miss Noonim." Baek-ah grabbed Hae Soo's shoulders and assured her.

"Ne Baek-ah-nim. I'll trust your words. Make sure you visit us often and hang out with me" Hae Soo beamed at her best friend.

He patted her head and turned to the court ladies and told them to hand him Hae Soo's old _hanbok._

"Ah Baek-ah-nim could you do me a favor?" Hae Soo shyly asked.

"Don't worry I got you covered." Baek-ah smirked and handed Hae Soo a paper with Wang So's the measurements. He shook his head in amusement, the soon to be royal couple were so similar but even they did not realize it.

The court lady rushed back and handed Baek-ah Hae Soo's _hanbok._

"Arasoh. I'll go now. Have fun Soo-ya and fighting" Baek-ah mimicked the hand gesture that Soo and Jung always does and rushed off.

 **Hae Soo**

Hae Soo stared as Baek-ah rushed off to the 4th Prince's residence. She has been used as a mannequin since the moment she woke up and court ladies were more excited about choosing the fabrics than she was. But when Baek-ah visited her she thought the tailor and the court ladies will finalize everything.

However, little did she know that was just the beginning. When Baek-ah declared that Wang So and the other Princes were choosing fabrics and ordering _hanboks_ for her as well the court ladies got all excited and giggly. Gossiping among themselves on how romantic the 4th Prince was and how much he cared about his bride before they were even married.

Hae Soo was missing Wang So a little, she has not seen his since they strolled around _Dongji Lake_ the previous day. As the court ladies were busy choosing more fabrics, Hae Soo walked up to the place where all the fabrics were spread out and picked out some fabrics of different colors and designs. She calmly requested to the tailor to make them fit for a Prince and handed the measurements to her.

Satisfied with her choices she continued to let the court ladies gush over their choices to her as she sat back and enjoyed the chaos.

*OST: The Prince *

The week went by faster than anyone could imagine. Everyone was busy with the preparations of the royal wedding of the 4th Prince and Lady Soo. Since it was a wedding that the King personally announced and it was the wedding of his favored future daughter-in-law, all the court ladies and workers were making sure every thing was perfect.

Grand and beautiful decorations were being put up and every corner of the palace was being adorned with different types of flowers and decorations. Even the younger princes were helping out with the preparations, making sure everything was perfect for their sister-in-law and brother.

Every nook and cranny of the palace was adorned and looked festive and beautiful. The Crown Prince and the younger Princes walked around and inspected the decorations, impressed that in such short notice, the servants were still able to decorate so beautifully. Crown Prince ensured he would remember to reward the servants for doing such an amazing job.

The Princes tried to meet Hae Soo but no one was allowed to meet the bride expect her father. Dejected they went to see Wang So. When they arrived, Wang So was already clad in his wedding robes and he was wearing a gold mask with black spirals on it _._

Despite the mask, Wang So looked princely and magnificent. Extremely satisfied with his brother the Princes surrounded him and spoke words of encouragement. Wang So smiled at his brothers, he had so much more to look forward to now that he was going to live in Songak. He is not going to be alone, Hae Soo and his brothers are going to be with him. For the first time he has a family, family members who genuinely care and love him. The Princes left Wang So to join their families and the guests at the wedding ceremony.

 **Hae Soo**

*OST: Love of Hae Soo *

Lady Oh entered and looked Hae Soo. After losing her own child, Hae Soo was the reason she was able to survive so long. Hae Soo's mother who was a dear friend to her requested she take care of Hae Soo and treat her as a daughter. That daughter grew up in a blink of an eye and she was getting married. Lady Oh wiped away her tears before anyone can see her tearing up and approached Hae Soo. She helped Hae Soo dress up and the court ladies assisted her.

" _Sanggung_ can I please do my own make up?" Hae Soo shyly requested. Lady Oh cupped her cheeks and nodded.

Hae Soo took out the make up she handmade the day before and started applying as the court ladies stared at her in awe.

"Omona look at her complexion! And her lips!"

"Lady Soo you look so beautiful!"

"The 4th Prince won't be able to control himself when he sees his bride"

"He's a man after all"

As the court ladies started talking and giggling among themselves a little too loudly. Hae Soo started blushing. Surely the 4th Prince won't consummate their marriage tonight itself?

 _Don't be silly, this is the 4_ _th_ _Prince you are talking about he will not force you to do something you don't want to. Calm down._

After completing her make-up, she looked at herself in the mirror properly. Hae Soo ran her hands over the red and blue wedding robes. It looked majestic, she had dreams of wearing a white gown but the tradition wedding robes were just as breathtaking. While she was lost in her own thoughts, she did not realize her father entered the room and the court ladies bowed and left to give the father and daughter some privacy.

 **Minister Hae**

*OST: One For Me *

Minister Hae entered the room Hae Soo was getting ready in and saw his little girl sitting in the chair in front of the vanity mirrors adjusting the braids and ornaments in her hair.

He smiled warmly at her as he suppressed and choked down the tears threatening to fall. It took Hae Soo a few seconds to notice her father looking at her with sad but proud eyes. She stands up and walks towards him

"Soo-ya. My daughter." Minister Hae sighed and tried to compose himself, he didn't want Hae Soo to see him cry on such a happy occasion.

"My daughter. I can't believe you're getting married today. I still remember the first time I held you in my arms, I promised that I'll never let anything or anyone harm you and today you'll have to go to your own home. The home that you will build and fill with love and joy with your husband. I'm happy but I'll miss you so much my daughter" despite all his efforts his eyes welled up and tears started falling.

Hae Soo looked at the man who loved her despite everything that happened since she arrived in Goryeo. The fierce and headstrong minister who was ever so gentle and loving with her was tearing up cause she was getting married. Hae Soo hugged Minister Ha- no her father. Hae Soo hugged her father as tears started falling.

"Thank you for everything Aboeji. Thank you. I'm glad I'm your daughter Aboeji" Hae Soo said in between sobs.

Minister Hae wiped his daughter's and his tears and composed himself. Hae Soo fixed her make up and took a deep breath as her father went to join the King, the royal members and guests. Hae Soo took a deep breath and as the second goong was heard, she made her way down the aisle.

 **Wang So**

*OST: To Disallow (불허한다) *

Wang So was ready. He was ready to get married. When the first goong is heard the eunuch attending to Wang So gestures him to walk down the aisle. Wang So took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle and towards the altar where Ji Mong and a monk was waiting.

With every step Wang So took, he promised to ensure Hae Soo will always be happy, protected, loved, and appreciated. He promised himself that he will never let her go. He will provide her with everything she wants and he will not let her feel empty for one second.

As the second goong was heard, the bride started walking down the aisle. Wang So's heart skipped a beat when he saw Hae Soo walking towards him.

Hae Soo was absolutely breathtaking, from her glowing porcelain-like skin to her eyes that was framed by long lashes and her bright red lips. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful. They made eye contact and it seemed as if time stood still and there was only the two of them at that moment. No one and nothing else mattered. When Hae Soo smiled at Wang So, he could not stop himself from smiling widely. His bride, his wife was wholeheartedly looking at him and only him.

 **Hae Soo**

As she made her way down the aisle, she saw her father beside the King, along with Lady Oh standing near them. All of them were smiling at her and she could see that her father was trying to hold back his tears. Everyone was present, from the Queen who did not seem interested in the wedding to the Princes and Princess and Ministers. Even the servants working at the 4th Prince's residence were present.

But when she turned around and saw Wang So waiting for her, her heart started pounding against her ribcage. The way he was looking at her made her weak at the knees. His high cheekbones and sharp jawline was more distinct and his dark skin and slanted wolf-like eyes made him look devilishly handsome and majestic

Hae Soo took a deep breath and composed herself as she walked towards her husband.

When they reached the wedding altar together, the monk and Ji Mong carried out the necessary ceremonies and announced them as a married couple, Wang So and Hae Soo bowed to each other and turned to the King, her father and the other royal members and bowed to them as a royal married couple.

 **Attendees**

Everyone's eyes were on the bride. She was beautiful, her complexion glowed, her cheeks were rosy and her lips were bright red. She was perhaps the most beautiful bride they ever saw. The headset she was wearing seemed a little heavy as she was struggling to maintain her posture and walk down the aisle. The 4th Prince joined her and together they walked to the wedding altar. The bowed to the King and everyone as a married couple.

The 4th Prince was now married and his bride was not only beautiful but she was favored by the King and the Princes. Even the Crown Prince favored both the 4th Prince and the bride. Queen Yoo, Minister Park and Princess Yeon Hwa looked at the royal couple with loathing.

* * *

Thank you for reading & thank you for all the comments. I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Don't hold back if you have prompts or suggestions


	5. My Person

Hey guys! Thank you so so much for the comments.

Oh oh another side note: So like Hae Soo is illiterate when she arrives in Goryeo but since she has a father and a sister, in the first 6 episodes she was forced to study that's why she can read and write poems etc.

It's a long chapter so brace yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart: Ryeo.

* * *

After the wedding ceremonies, both Wang So and Hae Soo were sitting down and being approached by royals, nobles and ministers who are showering them with gifts and blessing them. Hae Soo looked around as more people offered their best wishes and blessings and referred to her as Soo-buin.

 _Heol daebak…I'm really married. Wahhh…Omma, Unnie your wishes of me getting married have been fulfilled. But none of you are here to celebrate with me. It's ok. I'm doing fine Omma, Unnie. I miss both of you so much._

Hae Soo mentally prayed that her mother was not so worried about her that she skipped her meals or fell sick and that Myung Hee unnie was watching over them and hopefully she was happy with the marriage. Performing the wedding ceremonies with the heavy headsets and ornaments made her exhausted but she tried her best to smile and greet all the well-wishers.

Wang So who was seated beside Hae Soo tried his best to not stare at Hae Soo, and focus on the people greeting them. He couldn't believe he and Hae Soo were married. Despite his scars, his past and his reputation, Hae Soo was willing to spend her whole life with him. They are each other's forever. He grinned. He has all the time in the world to get to know Hae Soo and for her to get to know him.

King Taejo and Minister Hae approached them and they could not stop smiling at the new royal couple. King Taejo looked at his 4th son who was staring at Hae Soo and smiling radiantly. For once, King Taejo felt like he did something right for his son and he's going to make sure the royal couple remains untouched. He knew just as how much Wang Soo needs Hae Soo by his side, Hae Soo too needs Wang So by her side. He will not let anyone or anything ever break them apart or harm them. Not even Queen Yoo. Especially not Queen Yoo.

Upon seeing the King approach them, Wang So and Hae Soo stood up and bowed.

"My daughter, you look beautiful. You're officially my daughter-in-law but I'll still treat you as my daughter. So visit me and have tea with me often Soo-yah. You always make me feel relaxed and hearing you speak of your adventures always entertains this old man." King Taejo gently patted Hae Soo's cheeks and spoke.

"Of course _Pyeha._ I'll visit you so often and tire you with my stories that eventually you will want to run away from me" Hae Soo replied, her eyes twinkling with excitement and mischief.

This caused the King, Minister Hae and all the Princes to laugh heartily.

"Hae Soo and Wang So, married life is a true blessing and one of life's finest gifts. Nothing can be better than starting your own family. Appreciate and honor it your whole life. Congratulations on the wedding!" King Taejo looked at the newly wed royal couple and blessed them.

"And my son, family life isn't easy, so be ready to protect your family with everything you have. It's worth it." King Taejo said as he put his hands on his hands on his 4th son's shoulders.

"For your wedding gifts, I know how much both of you like strolling around _Dongji Lake_ and the garden so I am giving you the entire land surrounding _Dongji Lake_ and the lake itself. As for the garden, I have ordered the land between your residence and the lake to be made a garden. So the gardeners are busy planting different types of trees and plants. You can overlook the gardening and add or change anything according to your tastes." The King proudly announced.

He knew both his daughter and son preferred simple meaningful things compared to expensive and materialistic gifts. He could foresee the royal couple strolling around the lake and garden and enjoying their time. Maybe in time he will get to see his grandchildren too.

"You are very benevolent, your Majesty" both Hae Soo and Wang So bows to the King and thanks him for his generosity.

King Taejo nodded and smiled at the royal couple and as he turned around, he quickly wiped his tears. Minister Hae walked up to the royal couple and handed Hae Soo two boxes.

"Soo-yah, one of the boxes if from your mother, she asked me to give it to you on your wedding day and the other box is from me."

Hae Soo opened the first box from her mother, inside was a simple yet exquisite hairpin with the design of blue and white daffodils. Along with the hairpin, there was a letter and a tradition jewelry set. Hae Soo silently prayed and thanked the heavens for blessing her with so much love from a mother she did not even meet. She kept the letter safely so she could read it after the ceremony.

Soo opened the second box given by her father and was pleasantly surprised. It was filled with blue and black brushes of different sizes.

"I hope you continue writing poems. Also even thought you're married don't forget your father. Send me letters regularly and I'll visit you whenever I can my daughter." Minister Hae said as he choked back his tears.

Hae Soo's eyes welled with tears and her lips formed a smile as she hugged her father and thanked him for everything. Promising him she will be a good wife and a good royal member and make him proud.

The King and Princes watched as the father and daughter held on to each other and wept. They made an oath to make sure Hae Soo is protected and happy in the palace even after Minister Hae leaves they will ensure that Soo is always smiling and never harmed.

" _Wangjanim._ My son-in-law, please take care of my daughter and please understand and forgive her if she makes any mistakes. She might not be as mature but she's always honest and kind." Minister Hae held onto Wang So's hands as he spoke.

"Aboeji…" Hae Soo started tearing up again hearing her father speak.

"Don't worry Aboeji, I will not let anything come in between us and I will always understand and take care of Hae Soo. Please don't worry about a thing. You are always welcome to visit anytime," Wang So declared with confidence.

"From now on none of you will be alone, you will always have each other by your side, and you will always be loved no matter what, congratulations on wedding." Minister Hae wiped his tears and looked at his daughter and son-in-law once more before walking back to where King Taejo was standing.

King Taejo patted Minister Hae's back as they smiled and watched the other Princes surrounding the royal couple to shower them with the gifts they picked out.

Firstly, the Crown Prince handed Hae Soo a box, "I heard you have been learning how to make tea from _Sanggung,_ I hope you like these tea set and the herbs and tea leaves. Please prepare tea for us when we visit you sister-in-law."

"These are pearls. Have a blessed married life." Wang Yo said coldly.

"These are some herbs, I hope you live a healthy and long life." Wang Wook stared at Hae Soo remorsefully.

"These bags are filled with silver. Maybe you might need it to get out of trouble" Wang Won bitterly added.

"Ehhhhh!" the Crown Prince and younger princes glared at their 9th brother.

"Haha I'm just saying it for fun" 9th Prince.

"Move, would you!" Eun pushed pass his 8th and 9th brother.

"Soo-ya. I got you these! I really really hope you like it. And Hyungnim this is for you too. BTW Soo-ya don't worry I'll visit you often and play with you so you won't be bored and you won't miss Minister Hae as much." Eun said shyly.

Hae Soo opened the box and it was filled with different types of hairpins, all of her favorite color and of different designs and beside the hairpins was a black mask with intricate designs in blue.

"Eun-ya thank you. The mask is beautiful." Wang So picked up the mask and studied the beautiful design. Eun shyly smiled at his 4th brother.

"I love the hairpins _Wangjanim!_ They are stunning, I'll wear them often!" Hae Soo beamed at her friend, which made Eun blush.

"These are some make up tools in your favorite colors I hope you like them and use them well sister-in-law," Baek-ah teasingly smiled as he addressed Soo as sister-in-law.

"My turn my turn. Soo Noonim, Hyungnim. These are armors for both of you along with some knives. I hope you use when you need the protection. I'll also visit you with Eunnie Hyungnim so don't worry. Fighting for your married life Noonim!" Jung excitedly said.

Hae Soo and Wang So looked at each other and smiled, overwhelmed by the immense love and attention they were getting from the Princes was truly a blessing.

Watching the exchange between Hae Soo and Wang So, Wook clenched his fists, it took every ounce of his willpower to not grab Soo's hand and run away from the palace, from everything.

With the royal couple being in the center of attention, no one noticed an enraged Yeon Hwa with her hands clenched and her lips quivering. Unable to watch the newly wedded royal couple any longer, she stormed off.

After what seemed like days, Wang So and Hae Soo were led back to their residence. The residence that will their home from now onwards. The ladies-in-waiting ushered Hae Soo to a separate room and proceeded to remove her wedding robes and dressed her in another formal red and gold ceremonial wedding robes.

 **Wang So**

While the ladies-in-waiting were tending to Hae Soo, Ji Mong brought over some books and handed them to Wang So who gave him a perplexed look.

"That's the latest book. Since you need it more than me, I'm lending them to you." Ji Mong said hoarsely.

Wang So raises an eyebrow and browses through the book. Realizing the book is on intercourse he smirks and flings it at Ji Mong.

"Take all of them away. I don't need them." Wang So walks to the chambers he and Soo will be sharing and closes the door quickly, hoping Ji Mong did not notice how red his cheeks were.

While waiting for Hae Soo to arrive, Wang So paced up and down and tried to calm himself down. He was not going to do anything to make Soo uncomfortable. It was their first night as a married couple, he has to make sure she adjusts well. As time ticked by, Wang So got more anxious.

After a while, Hae Soo entered their chambers, clad in another traditional wedding _hanbok._ His heart started beating faster and his mouth gaped open as he stared at Hae Soo. She looked absolutely divine in her bright red and gold _hanbok._

Wang So snapped out of his thoughts and moved towards the table in the middle of the room, never taking his eyes off his wife.

 **Hae Soo**

As they were dressing her, Hae Soo could feel her heart beating faster. Traditionally, married couples consummated their marriage during the first wedding night. She bit her lips and started to fidget.

 _Ottoke? He won't don't anything that will make me feel uneasy will he? Ottokaji. Ahh you babo, stop worrying! Stop fidgeting. Nothing will happen don't worry. This is the 4_ _th_ _Prince you're talking about. Ah I'm not prepared yet._

"We are done Soo-buin. It's time for you to go to your chambers. 4th Prince is waiting for you" Hae Soo was lost in her own thoughts until one of the ladies-in-waiting finished adjusting her braids and informed to her.

Hae Soo cleared her throat and stood up, "Kure, let's go" this caused the ladies-in-waiting to giggle. As she walked towards the chambers she will be sharing with Wang So, with every step her anxiousness increased.

As she entered their chambers, the ladies-in-waiting bowed to them and closed the door. Hae Soo saw Wang So pacing up and down the room, he seemed just as anxious as she did and that made her ease up a little. Wang So looked at her and as they made eye contact, they quickly looked away.

Wang So cleared his throat and pretended to adjust his robes. They stood in silence until Wang So spoke up.

"Soo-yah, the servants made some snacks and tea for us let's not let their efforts go to waste. Come and sit here. Make yourself comfortable." Wang So gestured to one of the chairs in the middle of the room as he took a seat.

Hae Soo slowly made her way across the room and sat down. They fell into silence again as they focused on the snacks and tea on the table. Hae Soo looked around, their chambers was bigger than a normal room and there was a large bed in the middle of the room. There were candles and red veils around the room and vases full of peonies were spread out. At the edge of the bed, she could see Wang So's sword.

"How are you feeling? I guess we are really married now," Wang So quietly said.

"I'm fine. How about you Wangjanim?" Soo replied as she fiddled with her chima.

"I'm great of course," Wang So said lightly.

"It was a long and exhausting day for both of us. You should get some rest Soo-yah" the moment Wang so said that, both of them looked at the bed and blushed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything against your will. We might be married but I'll wait for your permission." Wang So gently added. He got up and started walking towards the bed as he took off his robes and accessories.

 **Hae Soo**

 _Oh surely he won't...? He doesn't expect us to share the bed does he? Wait is he hogging the bed first so I have to sleep on the floor? Tsk how cheap!_

Hae Soo ran and jumped onto the bed. She spread herself like a starfish and turned to Wang So who was looking at her in confusion.

"Usually when I sleep I need the whole bed and I also do martial arts in my sleep so I might fall off the bed. Sometimes I attack or break anything near the bed," Hae Soo declared as she tried taking up the enormous bed.

Wang So smirked and looked at his wife. "Kure. I know how to defend myself don't worry." Wang so teasingly said as he tried to sit on the bed.

 _Omo omo look at him._

"Oh ho! Who was the one who said he wouldn't do anything! Take these and make yourself comfortable." Hae Soo handed Wang So several comforters folded neatly on the bed and pointed to the ground near the bed.

"I'm a Prince. Surely you don't expect me to sleep on the ground when there's a perfectly sizable bed for both of us do you?" Wang so could not stop grinning, teasing his wife was beyond fun.

"But...But...I can't sleep on the ground it's too hard." Hae Soo pouted and looked at Wang So with her doe-like eyes

"Plus you're the man shouldn't you have some manners and let your wife sleep on the bed?! Tsk how can a Prince be so cheap!" Hae Soo retorted.

Wang So scoffs "What? Cheap? Kure, I'll be cheap!" Wang so tries to get on the bed but Hae Soo was surprisingly strong despite her small figure. She stood up on the bed and tried to push Wang so.

As she was pushing Wang So, her feet got stuck in the comforters at the edge of the bed, she tried to free her feet while pushing Wang So when suddenly she lost her balance and fell. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the fall but before she could fall, Wang So grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Hae Soo held onto his shoulders for support.

Their faces were inches away, Hae Soo's eyes fluttered open and met with a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. Their eyes widened and they quickly let go of each other.

"Tsk. You should be more careful. How can you manage to fall even when you're on a bed? Now I'm afraid you'll choke me or hit me during the night" Wang So quickly grabbed the extra comforters and laid them on the ground beside the edge of the bed as Hae Soo stared at him.

As he got ready to lie down, Hae Soo handed him a pillow. Wang So smiled and took the pillow from Soo. Both of them lied down and Hae Soo turned to look at Wang So who was staring at the ceiling with his hands supporting his head.

 _I'm sorry Wangjanim. I can't even fulfill the first duty of a wife. I'm sorry I'm pushing you away on our wedding night._

Hae Soo sighed which made Wang So turn and look at her. She was pouting and looked concerned. As if he could read her mind he spoke up.

"Don't worry Soo-yah. You're not a bad wife. It's only our first day together what's wrong with wanting to give each other time? Before we are royal members, we are husband and wife." Wang So gazed at Hae Soo.

"But what if people say things about me? What if they see me as a flaw and use me against you?" Hae Soo worriedly asked.

"You're my wife! I will not let anyone harm you or talk about you! You're my person Soo-yah and I'll do anything to protect you." Wang So declared possessively.

"Thank you _Wangjanim_. For accepting me as your wife and understanding my feelings. Thank you." Hae Soo looked at Wang So the way no one has ever looked at him. With admiration and something else she couldn't place her finger on.

She felt her entire face flush deep red and she could not look away from Wang So. She could not turn away from him. The smiled at each other and fell into comfortable silence. As they faced each other and drifted to sleep, they dreamt of sunshine and flowers. Of laughter and tranquility.

Hae Soo woke up the next morning to find an extra comforter over her and the other comforter that Wang So used wad neatly folded and he was nowhere to be seen. The ladies-in-waiting entered the chambers and tended to Hae Soo.

"You still look so tired Soo-buin," one of the ladies-in-waiting, Chun Yang teasingly said.

"I told you 4th Prince is a man after all! You looked so beautiful last night Buin! But I'm sure 4th Prince made sure you knew that through his actions!" the ladies-in-waiting started giggling and smacking each other in excitement. Hae Soo blushed and smiled at them.

The ladies-in-waiting led Hae Soo to the changing room where all their clothes and make up was kept. Hae Soo was surprised to see several bulks of _hanbok_ neatly folded on the sofa like bed and the presents they received last night were arranged nicely at a corner.

Hae Soo was dressed in a simple violent and white _hanbok_ , which was ordered by Myung Hee for her. As her hair was being braided she took out the hairpin her mother gave her and handed it to Chun Yang. After they were done, Hae Soo stood up and turned to the bulk of hanboks.

The head of the ladies-in-waiting saw her staring at the i _hanbok_ i and informed Soo that the _hanbok_ that were ordered before the wedding for both her and Wang So arrived on time. They didn't know how she wanted to arrange them so they kept it untouched. Soo immediately got up and started taking the _hanbok_ and putting them into the cupboard.

Among her _hanbok_ was the _hanbok_ she ordered for Wang So. They were stunning so many colors of her choice, she hoped he will like them and wear them often. Her eyes travelled to the bulk that belonged to Wang So, she wanted to open and see what kind of hanboks he ordered for her but it would be rude to open them without his permission.

"I thought I'll find you here" Wang so said as a matter of factly.

Hae Soo turned around and smiled affectionately at her husband. He was wearing a pine green, blue and silver hanbok with a black belt. His hair was up in _sangtugwan_ and his bangs were casually placed over his mask. The ladies-in-waiting bowed to Wang So and quickly left, giving the newly wed couple privacy.

"Look look! Our _hanboks_ arrived!" Hae Soo excitedly held up a hanbok and showed Wang So.

"I'm aware. Are you going to spend you while day here? We need to visit the King and your father for breakfast."

"Oh now? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hae Soo was surprised at the sudden invitation.

"Eunuch Hong informed me this morning too. BTW this is the changing room that we will be sharing. If you feel uncomfortable I'll prepare another changing room for myself"

"No no! It's fine. I don't mind sharing this room!" Hae Soo spoke a little too fast.

"Kure. Well tell me if you want anything don't hold back. Who am I kidding it's you. You'll demand for things" Wang So chuckled.

He walked up to the bulk of hanboks meant for him and opened it up. He didn't bother looking through his as he was searching for the hanboks he ordered for Hae Soo. He cleared him throat and handed the hanboks he ordered to Hae Soo.

"Oh _Wangjanim_? Are these for me?" Hae Soo smiled like a child as she took the hanboks from him.

"Of course. I hope you like them. If you don't you don't have to wear them. You can throw them away if you want." Wang So tired to sound disinterested.

"Why would I throw them away? They are beautiful. _Wangjanim_ thank you!" Hae Soo beamed.

Wang So broke into a brilliant smile as he watched Hae Soo admiring the hanboks.

"Ah! _Wangjanim_ I ordered some hanboks for you too. Even if you don't like them you have to wear them! The tailor worked so hard to make them!"

"You're just using the tailor to force me to wear your hanboks. Tell me the truth, you want to show off your husband don't you?" Wang So lowered himself so he was eye level with Hae Soo.

"Huh! Please if any other woman looks at you I won't leave them alone!" Hae Soo huffed.

Wang So burst out laughing and Hae Soo turned bright red.

"You won't leave them alone? What will you do to them?" Wang So teasingly asked.

"Why are we wasting time? We shouldn't keep _Pyeha_ and Aboeji waiting." Hae Soo placed the hanboks on the bed and quickly walked out of the room. While chuckling, Wang So followed her out.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and commenting : ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	6. Something More

Thank you so much for reading and thank you so so much for the warm comments :)

Another long chapter! Brace yourself : )

New Character: Chun Yang (One of the ladies-in-waiting)

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo

* * *

Hae Soo and Wang So made their way towards _Cheondeokjeon_. Hae Soo was oddly feeling shy, hoping no one questioned her first wedding night with her husband.

When they reached the throne room, eunuch Hong announced the arrival of Wang So and Hae Soo. Upon entering they noticed the King and Minister Hae were laughing about something.

Hae Soo looked at her father and waved " _Aboeji!_ " Minister Hae shook his head and laughed at his daughter's adorable antics.

" _Pyeha_ , is there something wrong? I was suddenly informed to meet you this morning." Wang So worriedly asked.

"No no I just wanted to see my daughter and make sure she's adjusting well. Why did you have plans with Soo?" King Taejo asked curiously.

"No _Pyeha_. I was just worried something happened" Wang So responds.

" _Kur_ e? You just got married and it'll be difficult to spend time with each other within the palace. Ah. You should maybe visit a new place or travel for a few days. What do you think Soo-yah?" King Taejo asks, smiling at the couple.

"I think it's a great idea! I always wanted to travel since I arri- I mean since I have been staying here for so long. It would be nice to travel." Hae Soo turned to Wang So and nodded excitedly.

King Taejo laughed " _Kure Kure_. Hae Soo and Wang Soo I give you permission to travel for a few days. Take a few guards and ladies-in-waiting if you have to."

King Taejo relaxed and asked Hae Soo how her day was so far.

"It has been relatively good _Pyeha_! The _hanboks_ both of us ordered arrived and Omona all of them are so pretty! 4th Prince ordered some for me and he personally chose the fabrics! I'm so impressed with him I thought he had no sense." Hae Soo blabbered on and on about her morning and the men could not help but laugh.

"I also heard you have been learning how to prepare tea from Soo Yeon. You must prepare tea and snacks for me too. I too would like to taste tea and snacks prepared by my daughter." King Taejo said lightly.

"Ne Pyeha. Don't worry the next time I visit you, I'll prepare some and serve both of you." Hae Soo added.

"I think I have the right to try my daughter's tea and snacks before you _Pyeha_ " Minister Hae jokingly said.

"I guess there are some things that won't change even if you're the King. And of course Soo-yah, you don't have to ask. I look forward to your tea and snacks. What did I do to deserve such a talented daughter? You're the reason I smile at my old age." King Taejo was delighted Hae Soo will visit him often.

"I'll visit you with tea and snacks often. Can I drag 4th Prince along too?" Hae Soo's face brightened up.

" _Kure Kure_ bring Wang So along. I would like to spend more time with the both of you."

"Ne _Pyeha_." Wang So looked at Hae Soo in disbelief, only she can get the King to easily grant her wishes.

"Let's eat now." King Taejo announced.

 _Sanggung_ and some court ladies entered with trays of food and served the King, Minister Hae and the royal couple.

While eating the King and Minister Hae asked Hae Soo and Wang so about the wedding ceremonies and Hae Soo happily rambled on about the herbs Crown Prince gifted her and the presents the younger Princes gave them.

After having breakfast with the King and Minister Hae, as the royal couple were leaving they met the Crown Prince.

"Ah Hae Soo! I was about to go look for you. Thank god we met." Crown Prince cheerfully said.

"Why Crown Prince is something wrong?" Hae Soo worriedly asked.

"Did something happen?" Wang So tensed up.

"No no nothing happened. It's just...Soo-yah... Eun's birthday is coming up and I know how much he adores you and likes to spend time with you so I was wondering if you could organize his birthday this year?" Crown Prince hesitantly asked.

"OF COURSE! I would love to!" Hae Soo announces with a giant grin.

"Thank you Soo-yah! Eun will be ecstatic! And you my brother, have you been treating my sister-in-law well?" Crown Prince teasingly looked at his brother.

"Of course I have! Look at her she has no injuries and she's noisy as ever." Wang So tried to sound disinterested.

"No injuries? Last night I almost fell down because of you and what? Noisy?" Hae Soo glared at Wang So.

"You didn't fall did you? I saved you. _Kure_ noisy. Look at you happily chatting away with other men in front of me." Wang So pouted and glared back at Hae Soo.

"Pfftt ne ne you're the only one taking care of me. Aoo I'm so thankful I could die. And what other men! They are our family! Seriously you're the tiring style I should have known." Hae Soo huffed.

The Crown Prince laughed in amusement seeing the royal couple bicker was a sight to behold. He never saw his 4th brother let his guard down completely and bicker with someone in such a childish manner. Despite their bickering he could see how relaxed and different he was with Hae Soo.

The eunuch and ladies-in-waiting assisting Crown Prince had different reactions some of them were giggling at the royal couple and others were appalled that a wife was so fearless, even though her husband was a prince and not just any Prince but the 4th Prince.

The Crown Prince's laughter caused the royal couple to stop bickering. Hae Soo looked at Crown Prince and gave him an innocent smile while Wang So just stared at him wife, annoyed.

"It's nice to see you guys got so close and comfortable with each other so fast" Crown Prince said, still laughing.

"Crown Prince the court affair awaits" The eunuch informs him.

"Ah Ye. Sorry sister-in-law. So-yah. I'll have to be excused but I'll visit you soon. Hae Soo I'm counting on you for Eun's birthday" Crown Prince smiled warmly at the royal couple.

"Ne ne go ahead! Don't worry I'll take care of 10th Prince's birthday celebration." Hae Soo excitedly responded.

The Crown Prince made his way to the court meeting. He could not stop chuckling at the royal couple. Thanks to Minister Hae and his father, they gained a cheerful and adorable sister.

After the Crown Prince left, Hae Soo turned to Wang So and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Wang So said, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Aigoo aigoo. Even in front of your older brother you can't control your temper. Aigoo aigoo." Hae Soo shook her head in disapproval.

"You're the one who talks back to me every single time. And what? I can't control my temper?" Wang So scoffed.

"Obviously I had to say something I couldn't continue letting you sprout nonsense!" Hae Soo stormed off, leaving Wang So flabbergasted as he stared at his wife walking away.

 **Hae Soo**

 _What? Noisy? Huh since when am I noisy. Ani, because of who I almost fell? It's true he saved me but it's also because of him._

Hae Soo was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not notice Baek-ah, Eun and Jung waving at her until they yelled to get her attention.

"Soo noonim!" Jung ran as he yelled.

"Soo-yah!" Eun and Baek-ah continuously waved in her direction.

" _Wangjanims_! What are you all doing here?" Hae Soo asked, surprised to see the younger Princes.

"We heard So Hyungnim and you were summoned so we were curious why but what were thinking about so deeply that you didn't even notice us?" Baek-ah curiously asked.

"Aigoo. Where do I start? Your Hyungnim can't even control his temper and he called me noisy and careless! Me!" Hae Soo scoffed and fanned herself with her hands.

"Well he's not exactly wrong is he?" Baek-ah smirked, amused with the royal couple.

"WHAT? Even you Baek-ah nim." Hae Soo was astounded by Baek-ah's remarks

"No I'm sure he was joking Soo-yah." Eun added, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Aooooo not even a day passed and you are already having a couple's spat." Baek-ah tried to suppress his laughter.

"Tsk you find this funny!" Hae Soo glared at Baek-ah.

"No Soo-yah we still like you! You're not noisy! You're the best! Hyungnim was just joking." Eun was trying really hard to cheer his friend up. He did not like to see Soo upset and angry.

" _Kure_ Noonim! Hyungnim did not mean what he said. You're not noisy at all!" Jung shook his head vigorously hoping Soo would feel their sincerity.

"As expected I have no one but you _Wangjanims_!" Hae Soo replied a little too emotionally.

"But Soo-yah…my birthday is coming up you will join us and celebrate won't you?" Eun expectedly asked.

"Of course I'll join you, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hae Soo declares cheerfully.

"Baek-ah! Jung-ah you heard that! Soo is going to join us! This year we'll the entire family. I'm so glad." Eun said enthusiastically.

Hae Soo smiled at the Princes, feeling grateful they were not only her friends but her family as well. Soo and the Princes spend their day bickering, laughing and entertaining each other as they showed Hae Soo their favorite places in the palace.

They had lunch at Baek-ah's residence, after lunch they continued walking around the palace. While they walked around Hae Soo was hoping to run into Wang So but no such luck. At one point Baek-ah noticed Soo looking around trying to find someone, he folded his arms and smirked at her.

"So Hyungnim is assisting the Crown Prince with a case he's at the Crown Prince's study" Baek-ah did not hide his amusement.

"Did someone say something? I wasn't looking for him." Hae Soo huffed.

Baek-ah just laughed and they continued their adventures. They watched the sunset and since it was time for dinner, the Princes walked Soo to her residence.

"I'm so hungry! Soo-yah can we have dinner with you?" Eun and Jung looked at Hae Soo expectedly.

"Aooooo. What's wrong with you! We spend the entire day with Soo, obviously Hyungnim would like Soo to himself now." Baek-ah replied before Hae Soo could say anything.

"But Hyungnim said we could visit Soo anytime." Eun whined.

"Correct correct." Jung nodded furiously.

"Seriously. What will I do with both of you? Just come. We'll meet Soo again tomorrow don't worry" Baek-ah pulled Eun and Jung as they protested.

Hae Soo laughed at the sight and after they disappeared from sight she entered her house. Their house. Wang So's and hers.

The servants greeted her and informed her that dinner was ready.

"Could you...could you serve dinner after 4th Prince arrives in our chambers?" Hae Soo shyly requested.

"But Lady Soo you must be hungry?" Bong Soon worriedly asked.

"No no it's fine I'll wait for 4th Prince." Hae Soo smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Just as she was about to enter their chambers, Wang So arrived. The servants served the royal couple dinner in their chambers and closed the door to give them some privacy.

Wang So cleared his throat and looked at his wife, "Are you…are you still angry with me?"

"Angry? No I'm not." Hae Soo replied gently. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"So what did you do today without me?" Wang So felt guilty for not spending the day with Hae Soo, especially since it was a day after their wedding.

"Nothing much I just walked around the palace and spend time with the younger Princes. How about you _Wangjanim_? Did you and Crown Prince manage to resolve the issue you were attending to?" Hae Soo curiously asked.

"Of course we did. Ah but how did you know what I was doing? Before I got to tell you, you stormed off. Aigoo that temper of yours." Wang So teasingly said.

"Wahhh my temper? Look who's talking and Baek-ah nim told me what you were doing." Hae Soo was pouting.

"So you asked him. Aooooo it's only the first day after we got married and you're already looking for me" Wang So tried to hide his smile.

"Who said I was looking for you! And I didn't ask Baek-ah nim." Hae Soo scoffed.

Wang So chuckled and both of them fell into comfortable silence as they continued eating. After dinner Hae Soo was walking to the changing room when she heard commotion coming from inside.

"Let's dress Soo-buin in this hanbok tonight!" one of the ladies-in-waiting excitedly said.

"She will look so beautiful 4th Prince won't be able to hold himself back again"

"Omona at this rate Soo-buin will be with a child before the season changes!"

"Ah but where is Soo-buin? Why are they taking so long?" Chun Yang added.

"Tsk yah they are newly weds understand their feelings too"

Hae Soo's heart dropped, the ladies-in-waiting were giggling as they discussed which hanbok they should dress Hae Soo in. She was already exhausted and now the ladies-in-waiting wanted to dress her up again. She wanted to change to her nightwear and remove her accessories but if she enters the changing room now they won't let her be. Hae Soo sneakily rushed off to her chambers and closed the door.

Wang So was placing the comforters on the floor when Hae Soo rushed in and quickly closed the door. She was still wearing the hanboks from morning.

"Didn't you go to change?" Wang So asked, surprised Hae Soo came back so soon and did not change into her nightwear.

"I did but the ladies-in-waiting were discussing about dressing me up in another _hanbok_ for tonight..." Hae Soo added shyly as she looked down at her hands.

Wang So understood what she meant and he was about to go to the changing room to dismiss the ladies-in-waiting when Hae Soo grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's OK, the _hanbok_ is pretty comfortable. I just have to take out these accessories." Hae Soo reassured Wang So.

Hae Soo took off her earrings and some of the ornaments on her hair but she was having trouble with her braid and hairpin. Unable to watch Hae Soo struggling with her hair any longer, Wang So walked up to Hae Soo and tried to help her.

"Oh what are you doing?" Hae Soo froze and stared at Wang So.

"Trying to help you of course." Wang So closed the gap between them.

Hae Soo did not protest and let her husband help her.

 **Chun Yang**

Soo-buin and the 4th Prince were having dinner in their chambers for more than an hour. How romantic. When they heard the servants cleared the table they quickly entered the make up/changing room and waited for Soo-buin. They wanted to dress her up again for 4th Prince. They saw how the 4th Prince affectionately looked at Soo-buin and smiled.

The ladies-in-waiting could not help but feel a little jealous. However there was no sign of Soo-buin so they went to look for her in her chambers but it was closed. As they were about to leave they heard something that sounded like a moan. They put their ears against the doors and tried listening.

"Ah~ Ah it hurts! Slowly slowly. Ah!" Hae Soo moaned.

"Of course it'll hurt if you keep moving. Stay still" Wang So said in a husky voice.

"Ah~ It hurts. Can you be more gentle?" Soo-buin whimpered.

"I'm being very gentle. You keep moving that's why. Arraso. I'm almost done..." " Wang So stated in a deep voice.

The ladies-in-waiting heard movements and more moaning, and stared at each other with their widened eyes. They were blushing and tried not to make any noise as they pressed their ears against the door and continued listening.

"Ahhh" Hae Soo whined.

"There done." Wang So said, satisfied with himself.

Hae Soo sighed and plopped down on the bed "Finally. Wah now I can sleep peacefully."

The ladies-in-waiting heard footsteps, they quickly rushed off. Chun Yang couldn't stop blushing. They newly wed couple were so passionate. They didn't need any help at all.

 **Hae Soo**

She was thankful her hair didn't get yanked off with the hair accessories. She'll have to tell the ladies-in-waiting to decrease the use of hair accessories from tomorrow onwards.

Wang So laid down on the comforters placed on the ground and Hae Soo laid down on the bed. Hae Soo turned to face Wang So and as she gazed at him, both of them slowly drifted to sleep.

The next few weeks Wang So and Hae Soo fell into a routine. They would have breakfast together and Wang So would leave to help the Crown Prince or he will have to attend his classes. Hae Soo would spend time with the younger Princes. Sometimes her husband would join them for lunch and they would walk around the palace gardens together with the younger Princes. Hae Soo also prepared tea and snacks for her father and the King and visited them often.

After a long day, Wang So would return home and have dinner with Hae Soo. As the days passed by Hae Soo opened up to Wang So as he opened up to her. They learnt each other's likes and dislikes. As they spend more time together Hae Soo wanted to know more about Wang So, she wanted to spend more time with him. What she felt for Wang So was more than friendship, slowly, she felt her heart leaning towards him.

The land that was being turned into a garden was going well. Plants and trees were being planted. Hae Soo and the younger Princes joined the gardeners and started planting with them. The younger Princes brought seeds of their favorite trees and plants and planted them.

Wang So would join them at times and he would insist on naming the trees and plants. Hae Soo thought back to the story that Wang So told her about the white birch tree that he named and grew in _Shinju_. However he had to burn it down to ward off wolves gathering around the tree during winter. Even though he was smiling as he told her the story, she could see the remorse and sorrow in his eyes and his smile.

Seeing Wang So and the younger Princes interact and become closer was truly a blessing. Hae Soo was glad the younger Princes liked their 4th brother. Wang So deserved all the love and attention he was getting. He had a family and somewhere to call home. Hae Soo smiled as she watched the brothers arguing over what to name the trees.

 **Few Weeks Later**

Hae Soo was so busy adjusting to her married life, with the garden and preparing for Eun's birthday celebrations, she totally forgot to get Eun a birthday present. When she asked the other Princes, apparently they already got the presents ready weeks ago. Hae Soo had no choice but to make a trip to the market. However, all the Princes were busy with lessons.

Moreover, there was a drought so on top of his classes, the 4th Prince was busy helping the Crown Prince with some bandit cases. Hae Soo didn't want to trouble and tire the 4th Prince but the other Princes were busy as well and they were unable to spend time with her as they used to a few weeks back.

That night when Wang So returned home from a long day, before they went to bed Hae Soo made Wang So sit at the table with her.

" _Wangjanim_. 10th Prince's birthday is in a few days and I have not gotten him any present... did you get him anything yet?" Hae Soo asked.

"Ahh I was so busy I totally forgot to get him a present" Wang So put his hand to his forehead.

"That's why...That's why can we go to the market to get him something?" Hae Soo asked with a giant grin.

"The market? Hmmm it's going to be difficult with the drought and all the lessons" Wang So slightly pouted and thought about it.

"I won't take long. We'll be back before anyone notices. Eh?" Hae Soo bits her lips and stares at Wang So with her doe-like eyes.

Wang So feels his heart beat faster as he gazes at Hae Soo "Arrasoh Arrasoh. I'll inform the Crown Prince tomorrow morning." Wang So smiled as he watched Hae Soo practically skip to the bed.

The next morning after informing the Crown Prince, Hae Soo and Wang So made their way to the Songak Market.

 **Songak Market**

It was a slow day as there was not much crowd at the market. Everyone bowed down when they saw the 4th Prince, clad in a grey and black hanbok. But they were more surprised to see a beautiful noble wearing a pink and grey hanbok with him.

As they looked closer they noticed the noble lady's hair was in a simple braid that married women usually wore and both the 4th Prince and the lady was wearing matching wedding rings. This made them realize the noble lady was the 4th Prince's wife.

The storeowners and citizens at market stared at the 4th Prince's wife sorrowfully. The noble lady was so beautiful that she could marry any other Prince or any son of the powerful families. But she agreed to marry the 4th Prince and her parents allowed the wedding.

Despite the rumors and the 4th Prince's reputation, they were curious as to why the lady would agree to spend her entire life with a cursed Prince.

The noble lady ran excitedly to different stores and picked up different items as she inspected them and showed them to her husband. The 4th Prince smiled and nodded, at times she would hand the item to him and he would take a look at it.

They could see how excited the lady was but what was more surprising was that the 4th Prince did not seem fierce or annoyed. As his wife looked around he followed her and looked at various items with her. The Prince smiled affectionately whenever he gazed at his wife and he was so gentle and sweet when he spoke to his wife.

The commoners were shocked at how the Prince was so gentle and affectionate with his wife. And how his wife wasn't afraid of him and she would grab his arm and drag him from shop to shop and he wouldn't protest.

At one point they entered a shop full of accessories and the lady looked at the hairpins being displayed. She tired on several hairpins and to the commoners no matter what she tried she looked beautiful.

They also witnessed a shocking yet hilarious sight. When the lady was having difficulties removing one of the hairpins, the Prince chuckled and helped her to remove it without hesitating. They smiled at each other and the Prince paid for the hairpin his wife chose.

The men felt a little jealous that the cursed Prince married such a beautiful and cheerful wife who looked at him with so much affection and smiled at him so warmly.

The commoners gasped when the royal coupled entered a toyshop and started gossiping.

"Do you think the 4th Prince's wife is with child?"

"Maybe it's for their nieces and nephews?"

"The 10th Prince's birthday is coming and that's his favorite toy shop"

"Maybe she pregnant! Did you look at the way the 4th Prince looks at her and smiles?"

" _Kure Kure_! The lady too! She touches him without hesitation and he just smiles at her."

"Correct. She almost fell and the Prince held her and told her to be careful and not to walk too fast."

"Aigoo it has been only a few months and she's with child? They must really love each other" The commoners started giggling.

They looked at the royal couple, they were holding up toys and laughing. The 4th Prince was laughing heartily. The Lady must really be special to him and the Prince must really love his wife. The women felt a tinge of jealousy as they witnessed the way the 4th Prince looked at his wife. Every girl dreams of being looked at like the way 4th Prince looked at his wife, with so much tenderness and love.

Despite the commoners gossiping loudly and staring at the royal couple, the couple was oblivious to their surroundings and continued being affectionate.

After their purchase from the top shop, they royal started walking around the market. The commoners noticed how the Prince was carrying all the items they purchased and did not let his wife carry anything.

The Lady held the Prince's arm and dragged him to a shop selling sweets, pastries and snacks.

" _Wangjanim_! Look at all the sweets they are selling. Let's try some!" Before the Prince could say anything, the Lady picked up a sweet and started eating. The Prince just chuckled, the Lady enquired about different sweets and tried some more.

The Prince scoffed, "Slow down. No one is going to take them away from you. At this rate you don't need to have dinner."

"Hmmmm. Everything is so delicious! Wangjanim, you should try some too." Since the 4th Prince's hands were full, the Lady fed him some sweets and he smiled.

At a point the Lady fed the Prince a few sweets at once, his mouth become full and he looked like a squirrel. He was having a difficult time eating the sweets all at once, he glared at his wife who just laughed at him. Seeing his wife laugh the Prince smiled and continued eating.

The Lady saw a few children staring at them, she took a few sweets and fed the children who profusely thanked her. The Prince and the commoners smiled at the lady's kindness. The 4th Prince's wife was truly a blessing, no wonder the Prince was so gentle and fond of his wife.

"Ya ya, the Lady must really be with a child. Look at her eating so much sweets."

"She must be hungry from all the walking and shopping"

"Aigoo she'll be a good mother, look at her with those kids"

"Ohhh look at how the 4th Prince looks at his wife! When will I get married?"

The commoners continued gossiping among themselves as they stared at the royal couple.

After they their purchase from the sweet shop, the Lady and the 4th Prince made their way back to the palace. As the Lady walked past the commoners, she smiled graciously at them. The commoners saw how much the royal couple loved each other and the rumors about 4th Prince was all baseless.

He was so tender and loving towards his wife and his wife was such a compassionate and bright lady. The commoners witnessed the couple and gossiped among themselves, stating that the royal couple was truly a match made in heaven.

 **Hae Soo**

As Hae Soo and Wang So walked back to the palace, Hae Soo could not stop smiling. Even though it was a short visit to the market, to Hae Soo it felt like she was on a date with her husband. She gazed at Wang So who was struggling carrying all their purchases. She offered to help him but he did not budge and told her to let him carry the items.

"I don't want to be called a cheap Prince nor a husband with no manners," Wang So said with pride as he continued to carry the items.

Hae Soo hoped the 10th Prince would like the presents they got for him. While walking Hae Soo glanced at the present she got for her husband that was hidden in the sleeves of her grey _jeogori_.

That night after dinner, as Wang So and Hae Soo laid down to sleep, Wang So suddenly turned to his wife and smiled.

"Today was an entertaining day. I did not know visits to the market could be so enjoyable and amusing." Throughout the their day at the market, Wang So could not stop gazing at his wife. Her smile, her happiness was contagious.

"Aren't you glad you listened to me and went to the market with me. This is why they say husbands to always listen to their wives." Hae Soo said.

Wang So convulsed with laughter, Hae Soo was about to chastise him but seeing and hearing him genuinely laugh, she could not help but laugh.

"I hope I'm not being greedy but I hope everyday I spend with you is like today." Wang So intensely stared at Hae Soo.

"I have not felt so relaxed in my life and I don't remember the last time I laughed so much. The person who made me this way, Hae Soo, it is you." Wang So couldn't take his eyes off his wife.

Hae Soo felt her heart beat faster and the way Wang So looked at her made her feel shy and warm all over.

"Hurry up and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Hae Soo gently replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading and leaving a review : )


	7. My Dear Friend

Hey guys I'm back.

Anyway I integrated scenes from Moon Lovers Episode 7 in this chapter. So the timing marks you see are the scenes that do take place but I didn't write them in details. The scenes between Woo Hee and Baek-ah do take place too but I didn't mention them. In the upcoming chapters too I won't be writing the scenes that occur in the drama between characters like Yo, Queen Yoo, Hwangbo Siblings in details but I will mention the timings just in case. Hope that's okay.

Anyway thank you so so much for reading & commenting

Disclaimer:

I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

With only 2 days left to the 10th Prince's birthday, Hae Soo was trying to make sure everything was to his liking. She did not want to make it a grand celebration, as she knew the 10th Prince preferred simple and enjoyable celebrations. While Wang So and the other Princes were busy with lessons, Hae Soo spend her time by creating birthday hats, decorations and doing chibi drawings of the 10th Prince.

Hae Soo wanted to bake a cake for the 10th Prince but she did not know if they would have the right ingredients and will it draw attention to the 4th Prince and her negatively. Instead she decided to prepare 10th Prince's favorite dessert. She looked at the present she wrapped in a silk cloth.

 _Hmmm will 10_ _th_ _Prince like his present? Maybe I should get him something else or maybe I should make something else._

Hae Soo took out the bundle of fabrics one of the noble families gave them on their wedding day and started picking out vibrant colors. The ladies-in-waiting approached Hae Soo and asked her if she needed help, Hae Soo gave them a list of items to bring over as she started working on her project. By the time Hae Soo finished, it was already nightfall and there was no sign of Wang So.

Hae Soo went out to their front yard with Chun Yang who was carrying a lantern and she waited for Wang So.

 _Tsk why isn't he here yet? It's later than usual. Where is he? Can't he at least inform me he's going to be late by relaying a message or something? Aniya, he's already stressed, I shouldn't give him a hard time. Aigoo._

As Hae Soo paced up and down their front yard, Chun Yang noticed how worried she was and walked up to Hae Soo.

"Soo-buin, don't worry too much I'm sure 4th Prince is just tied up with the cases that's all."

Hae Soo sighed, "I hope it's nothing too serious, he's already exhausted with all the classes and lessons he has to attend. He doesn't even complain when he is overwhelmed or is tired."

"I'm sure it's so you do not worry Soo-buin. We all know how deeply 4th Prince cares about you. Don't blame yourself buin." Chun Yang smiled at Hae Soo.

It was so rare for royals to fall in love but witnessing a royal couple fall in love, especially when it was the 4th Prince, was truly a blessing. Even though the royal couple has only been married for a few months, they quarreled like an old married couple. Moreover, everyone knew how much they cared and loved each other.

Chun Yang saw how cold and distant the 4th Prince usually was with others, especially with the 3rd, 8th Prince and 9th Prince. But when he was with Soo-buin, he would look at her like she's everything he has been looking for his entire life and he would smile so radiantly, it made those looking blush and look away.

Soo-buin on the other hand, showed her affection and care towards her husband in various ways. She would wake up early and lay out a hanbok of her choice for the Prince. She would always ensure the food served is to his liking and she would wait for him no matter how long just to have meals with him. Even now, watching her worriedly pacing up and down the front yard despite the cold weather proved how much Soo-buin cares for her husband.

"Soo-buin, it's getting cold. Why don't you wait inside? The 4th Prince will worry if you catch a cold." Chun Yang said as she thought back to the day before the royal couple's wedding.

The 4th Prince ordered the servants and ladies-in-waiting to take care of Soo-buin and protect her with their lives. He also threatened them that if anything were to happen to Soo-buin he will personally ensure that they suffer painful deaths.

That was the only time they got to witness the cruel and fearsome side of the 4th Prince. But it just proved how much Soo-buin meant to the Prince. All the servants and court ladies liked Soo-buin, she's a very pleasant and courteous lady. It was a delight to serve and protect her.

"I don't know what to do with him. He's always working so hard." Soo-buin sighed and looked at the pathway leading to their residence anxiously.

After sometime, they saw a figure walking towards their residence. Soo-buin ran to the figure approaching them and excitedly called out. " _Wangjanim!_ "

 **Wang So**

"Oh Soo-yah. What are doing out so late?" Wang So asked, surprised that Hae Soo was still outside so late.

"I was waiting for you of course, but are you ok? Did something happen? Why are so late today?" Hae Soo worriedly bombarded Wang So with questions.

Seeing Hae Soo so flustered and worried about him, warmed Wang So's heart. Even his mother did not seem to bother about him, but Hae Soo, she would constantly interrogate him regarding his health, his meals and his well-being. He could feel her affection and concern for him and he was truly grateful that she was not only in his life but she was his wife. Since she came into his life, he has experienced different emotions and he received so much acceptance and love from his family.

The person that made all these possible is Hae Soo. For the first time in his life, he dared to laugh openly, he dared to call someone his person. His home. He was truly thankful for her but he was also scared. Scared that this happiness would be taken from him, that they would take Hae Soo away from him. Without her how will her survive? He can't imagine his life and a world without Hae Soo.

" _Wangjanim,_ are you okay?Are you hurt?" Hae Soo worriedly rushes to Wang So and starts inspecting him for injuries.

"Soo-yah. I'm fine. We just had a lot of cases to attend to. I wanted to inform you but we lost track of time." Wang So smiles and takes Hae Soo's hands in his.

Hae Soo looks at Wang So, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm not hurt. But why are you waiting out here? It's cold, your hands are freezing." Wang So gently responds as he tries to warm Hae Soo's hands.

Hae Soo pouts and replies, "Well, it is a little cold. Just a little." Wang So chuckles.

" _Kure_ , let's go in or else we'll freeze before Eun's birthday. You don't that to be his birthday present do you?" Wang So added.

Hae Soo grinned and pulled Wang So inside with Chun Yang following behind. The servants served dinner in their chambers and closed the door.

"You didn't have dinner? Why did you wait for me? You should just have dinner and not wait for me." Wang So was shocked Hae Soo waited for him without having dinner. No one has ever bothered about him, let alone wait to have meals with him.

"I don't want to. I'm going to wait for you." Hae Soo glared at Wang So stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. After our wedding we did not spend time together, we did not even travel even though _Pyeha_ gave us permission." Wang So felt guilty he was so tied up with classes and court affairs. He promised Hae Soo that she would not be alone but he could see she was slowly becoming suffocated.

"It's Ok. I know you have to attend your classes and the court. I'm really fine. The other Princes visit me and I'm occupied with 10th Prince's birthday celebrations. I'm fine. Really." Hae Soo tried to convince Wang So.

"I promise you, right after Eun's birthday and after resolving the drought related issues we will travel. There are so many places I want to show you and travel to with you." Wang So meant every word. Travelling to new places and making memories with Hae Soo would truly be a blessing.

After dinner as they get ready to sleep, Wang So remembered the gift he got for Hae Soo after their wedding date was announced.

"Soo-yah, I'll be back. Don't fall asleep just yet." Wang So nervously said as he rushed to their changing room.

It took him a while to find the gift as he hid it in between their _hanboks._ However, when he returned to their chambers, Hae Soo was already asleep.

"You never did listen. I told you not to fall asleep." Wang So walked towards the bed and smiled down at her sleeping face.

She looked very serene. Wang So pulled the comforter over her and tucked her in. He brushes a lock of hair back from her face and traces her cheeks and her jaw with a finger.

He gazes at Hae Soo while lying down on the ground, not realizing that the bed he spread out on the floor was closer to the bed Hae Soo was sleeping in compared to their first night together.

The next day was chaotic as all the servants and court ladies were busy preparing for the 10th Prince birthday celebrations. Princess Yeon Hwa was making a big deal out of the celebrations and refused to listen to the court ladies that informed her that Lady Soo was in charge of the birthday celebrations this year.

The court ladies notified Hae Soo regarding Yeon Hwa's preparations but Hae Soo didn't bother explaining to Princess Yeon Hwa. She just told the court ladies to help her decorate the area near the pond. She pasted the chibi drawings and arranged the birthday hats. The court lady brought the dessert Hae Soo prepared for the 10th Prince and placed it on the table.

The court ladies were shocked when Hae Soo personally prepared the dessert for Eun as cooking was a servant's job. Royals and nobles never entered the kitchen, let alone cooked. But the court ladies were more than delighted to help Hae Soo make the dessert.

 **In Damiwon** ~ Episode 7; _35:27 – 39:53mins_

The Princes gathered for a ceremonial dinner, which was arranged by Princess Yeon Hwa. The Princes look around for Hae Soo and one of the court ladies inform them that Hae Soo requested they start the celebrations without her. The Crown Prince signals Baek-ah and Jung to pour Eun stronger alcohol, which they happily oblige to. Wang So continues looking around, hoping Hae Soo would show up soon. Yeon Hwa notices Wang So looking for Hae Soo and speaks up regarding her marriage.

"The King is looking into a powerful family somewhere far away from Songak." Yeon Hwa says, trying to get Wang So's attention. "Not even royal, but just a powerful family? That's nonsense." Yo says. "I suppose I'm not good enough and no royal family wants me." Yeon Hwa.

Despite this, Wang So pays no attention to their conversation and continues looking around, waiting for Hae Soo. On the other hand, the Crown Prince and younger Princes were busy pouring drinks for Eun. Wang So gets and leaves to find Hae Soo.

Wang Yo drags Yeon Hwa out and proposes to her, telling if she marries him she'd be Queen to which Yeon Hwa says she won't be his first wife and asks if he would give up his other wives for her. "I don't give up what's mine just to get a girl," Yo pulls her against her will and leans in to kiss her. Wang So sees them and intervenes. After Yo leaves Wang So warns Yeon Hwa that she will not be able to obtain what she wants from Yo to while Yeon Hwa responds, "Do you have any interest in being considered by me?" ~

"I'm happily married Yeon Hwa. I do not wish to be a part of your overbearing games and goals. I have no interest in getting any more wives, especially not you." Wang So smirks and walks away, leaving an enraged Yeon Hwa.

 **Hae Soo** ~ Episode 7; _40:52 –47:37mins_

Hae goes inside Damiwon to search for Eun. As she walks down the hallway, a drunken Eun is seen stumbling. Hae Soo approaches him and drags him to the party spread she prepared for him.

Meanwhile, Baek-ah and Jung leave the party and wander around, trying to find Eun and the rest. The come face to face with a bear who happens to be General Park's daughter, Soon Deok. She storms off leaving both of the Princes in shock.

Eun wears the birthday hat Hae Soo made for him and is overjoyed with Hae Soo's party preparations for him. Hae Soo thanks him for being her first friend in Goryeo and proceeds to sing 'Happy Birthday' while dancing. Eun gets excited and joins her. Too engrossed in entertaining Eun, Hae Soo doesn't notice Wang So witnessing the affair and laughing.

The other Princes reveal themselves from where they were hiding and Hae Soo hides her face in embarrassment. The Princes requests Hae Soo to sing for them and they all become silent as Hae Soo starts singing.

 _It hurts me_ _  
_ _as it blows past_ _  
_ _But the one small ray of sun makes me smile_

 _Everyone is so busy  
They get on with their lives  
But that one friend makes me smile  
When I find a place where loneliness does not exist  
Join me there my friend, come with me _

_My dear friend_ _  
_ _Thank you for being you_

 _Although the silent sky_ _  
_ _seems different from yesterday_ _  
_ _How can you blame anyone?_ _  
_ _Maybe everyone in the world_ _  
_ _has nightmares_ _  
_

 _How can I cry by myself?_ _  
_ _There's a place I wanted to return to_ _  
_ _Now even my footprints seem unfamiliar to me_ _  
_ _My dear friend_ _  
_ _Thank you for being you_

Wang So who was gazing at his wife the whole time could not look away as he felt himself being pulled towards her. As the song ends, Wang So snaps out of his thoughts and awkwardly leaves, while Yeon Hwa continues glaring at Hae Soo in jealousy. ~

 **Inside Damiwon** ~ Episode 7; _49:25 –51:08 mins_

After the unexpected visit from Soon Doek, everyone composed themselves and Eun continues opening his presents. ~

Hae Soo gives Eun a box along with a basket wrapped in silk. Eun opens the box first which is filled with marbles and a slingshot. Eun claps gleefully and thanks Hae Soo.

"This is for you too Wangjanim." Hae Soo pushes the basket towards Eun. Inside the basket are various handmade soft toys. Eun takes them out and stares at them in awe.

"Soo-yah did you make these? They are beautiful." Eun says as he continues admiring the soft toys with Jung.

"Ne Wangjanim. I hope you like them." Hae Soo shyly responds.

"I love them Soo-yah. Thank you." Eun shows off his soft toys to Jung and the Crown Prince.

Meanwhile, Wang So sits near a lotus pond and thinks about Hae Soo and all the times they spend together. Baek-ah drags him back inside Damiwon where everyone else was gathered.

Inside, Wang Yo claims there's a unique gift that only Wang So can give Eun. Eun perks up and asks Yo to tell him what kind of gift. Wang Yo laughs mockingly and tells Eun to ask Wang So to take off his mask and show his scars. Everyone tenses up and Crown Prince furiously stands up and chides Yo for treating someone's pain as a joke. It takes them a while to notice that Wang So was standing at the entrance.

"Must you…see it?" Wang So asks, the pain evident in his voice.

Wang Yo scoffs and looks at Wang So, challenging him to cower away. Wang So relents and unties his mask with trembling hands. Upon seeing the scar, Eun and quickly lowers his eyes, Jung continues looking at Wang So and Yeon Hwa turns away in shock and disgust. Wang So locks eyes with Hae Soo and realizes her eyes are welling up. Unable to take it anymore, Wang So storms off. Hae Soo chases after Wang So who takes out his frustration on her.

"Don't leave. If you leave like this, the Princes lose their chance to apologize. You all will grow apart. You're brothers, right. Wangjanim." Hae Soo touches Wang So's hand. Wang So grabs her hand and pins her against a column.

"Look at me. Look at me properly. Your eyes. That look in your eyes…. I hate it like crazy."

"How did I look at you?" Hae Soo asks, confused.

"You feel sorry for me. You pity me cause of my scars." Wang So growls.

Hae Soo blinks back the tears threatening to fall and Wang So loosens his grip on her wrist and steps back. Just as he was about to walk away Hae Soo grabs his hand.

"Wangjanim! Do you really think you brothers and me are that shallow? If your scars scared me and irked me I wouldn't have married you. I would have made a commotion and tried to escape." Hae Soo said.

"Why don't you? I'm giving you the chance to escape." Wang So menacingly said.

"How can you say that? You're my husband Wangjanim. Your scars, your reputation nothing matters to me. Why can't you believe that?" Hae Soo desperately asks.

"My own mother inflicted this scar on me. My own mother hates me so much, she send me away. If my own mother can't accept and love me, what makes you think someone else will." Wang So demanded, his voice shaking.

"How can you...How can you be so cruel. I'm not like your mother! I'm not like the people who shun you. I care about you. I care what happens to you." Hae Soo yells and tears roll down her cheeks.

Wang So's eyes widen when he realizes Hae Soo was crying, he closes the gap between them and wipes her eyes away.

"Wangjanim I told you before and I'll tell you again I don't care what others say about you. Even if it's your own mother I don't care. I know what kind of person you are and that's more important to me." Hae Soo smiles at Wang So despite the tears falling and he stares at her in awe.

"Hyungnim! Hyungnim!"

Hae Soo looks behind to see Eun Baek-ah and Jung running towards them. Wang So quickly puts on his mask and composes himself.

"Hyungnim! I'm sorry Hyungnim I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I wasn't even going to ask you to remove your mask." Eun lowered his head at his eyes welled up.

Wang So looked at his brother, despite seeing his scars, despite everything his brothers approached him and was apologizing to him instead of cursing him.

"I'm sorry I could not stop it. We all regret it a lot, so please don't be angry." Baek-ah says as he lowers his head in regret.

"Hyungnim please don't be upset. We're your brothers. A scar won't change anything." Jung says, trying to cheer up his brother.

Wang So felt a lump form in his throat, how could anyone look past his scars? Why did they accept him? Who was he that they pushed aside everything he was and accepted him?

"It okay Eun-ah. I know you didn't mean any harm. Let's just forget this incident. It's your birthday I don't want to ruin it."

"Really Hyungnim? You're not angry with us anymore? Soo-yah Jung-ah Hyungnim isn't angry anymore! Hyungnim let's go and enjoy Soo's dessert at your residence." Eun pulled his bother towards Wang So and Hae Soo's residence. A smile broke out on Wang So's face as he followed his brother.

Hae Soo enters room where they were having the celebrations and informs the Crown Prince that they are going to 4th Prince's residence and she informs the court ladies to serve the dessert she made at her residence along with other snacks.

The Crown Prince glares at Wang Yo and leaves, making his way towards the 4th Prince's residence.

"Even on Eun's birthday you have to break the celebration and force them to go to your house. Are you that desperate for their attention." Yeon Hwa tries to berate Hae Soo.

"Princess Yeon Hwa, I'm sure Eun is thankful for the hard word you put into preparing and celebrating his birthday. But it's his day and he should be allowed to do whatever he wants." Hae Soo smiles at YH and rushes off to her residence, hoping neither Wang Yo nor Yeon Hwa would make an appearance.

 **Wang So and Hae Soo's residence**

As Hae Soo gets closer to their residence she could hear the Princes laughing and chatting away. She enters the room where they're drinking and eating and Eun rushes to her.

"Soo-yah is it true that you're having a baby?" Eun excitedly asks.

"Oh Wangjanim? Ani. What? Where did you hear that?" Hae Soo's eyes widen.

"We heard some of the servants talking about it when they came back from the market. But is it true? Are we going to have nieces about nephews?" Eun dances up and down.

"Ah... Eun-ah..." startled, Wang So tries to reply.

"No Wangjanim. I'm not pregnant. We went to the market to get presents for you." Hae Soo quickly responds.

"Oh...I was so excited. We were planning to buy the best toys for our nieces about and nephews." Eun slumped down in disappointment.

"Aooooo Hyungnim why are you upset. I'm sure we will have nieces and nephews soon, right Hyungnim?" Baek-ah teasingly looks between Wang so and Hae Soo.

" _Kure_ Eun-ah. A baby is a blessing from the heavens. I'm sure we will get to see our nieces and nephews soon." Crown Prince smiled at the royal couple.

"I'm gonna teach them martial arts." Jung excitedly said and he posed.

Everyone laughed and as they continued chatting. After dinner the Princes left and Wang So and Hae Soo were left alone.

"Soo-yah. Tomorrow there will be some men arriving, they will be constructing the eastern side of our residence." Wang So informs Hae Soo.

"Oh the eastern side? When I looked around it was just an empty house. What are you planning to construct." Hae Soo gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see. The construction won't take long so don't worry and try not to intervene or cause any trouble." Wang So teasingly says and Hae Soo glares at him.

"Ah. I wanted to give this to you last night but you fell asleep. You never do listen do you?" Wang So shakes him head.

"Whose fault is it? You kept me waiting for so long." Hae Soo retorts.

Wang So takes out a black box and hands it to Hae Soo. Hae Soo opens the box and gasps in surprise, inside was a black with a sapphire gem and a white ring with a red gem.

"Wahh! Are these rings for me?" Hae Soo excitedly asks.

"These rings are for US," Wang So emphasizes. "I erm...chose our favorite colors." Wang So nervously states.

"Wahhh I didn't know you had such sense! I love them." Hae Soo stared at the intricate designs of the ring. She took the black ring and put out her hand towards Wang So.

Wang So gave her a questioning look and placed his hand on hers. Hae Soo smiled and puts the ring onto his right ring finger. She traces the ring and smiles.

Wang So takes out the white ring and puts it on Hae Soo's ring finger. Hae Soo admires the ring and smiles broadly. She traces both her wedding ring on her left hand and the new ring given by Wang So and smiles.

"I love it! Thank you Wangjanim" Hae Soo throws her hands around Wang So's neck and hugs him.

Hae Soo realized what she did and tries to retreat but Wang So grabs her by her waist and pulls her towards him.

"As your husband, I think I deserve more than a hug don't you think" Wang So's eyes were twinkling with mischief as he smirked and looked at Hae Soo.

Wang So loosens his grip oh her waist and Hae Soo composes herself as she walks to the bed. Just as she was about to pass Wang So the extra comforters, they realize there were not enough comforters.

There was only 1 comforter, which meant Wang So would have to sleep on the ground without any comforter at all. Hae Soo watched as Wang So took a pillow and was about to lie on the ground. Unable to watch any further, Hae Soo got up and sat on the bed.

" _Wangjanim_ , why don't u sleep on the bed? There is only 1 comforter and the ground is cold and hard. You won't be able to sleep." Hae Soo worriedly says.

"No it's okay. I have slept on colder and dirtier grounds in _Shinju_. Don't worry about me and go to sleep." Wang So tries to convince Hae Soo.

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you're lying on the cold and hard ground. The bed is big enough for both of us so just sleep on the bed. " Hae Soo impatiently responds.

"Are you sure?" Wang So asks.

"Ne. I won't attack you at night don't worry." Hae Soo smiles.

Wang So chuckled and searched for fear and discomfort in Hae Soo's expression but all he saw was concern. He took his pillow and placed in it in the middle of the bed to assure Hae Soo he won't try to do anything to her against her will. Hae Soo rolled her eyes and placed the pillow at head of the bed.

"Just come to bed already. It's been a long day for both of us." Hae Soo patted the bed and nodded her head.

Wang So gently laid in the bed, he expected Hae Soo to turn her back and sleep, instead she faced him and closed her eyes.

Wang So felt as if time stood still, he gazed at Hae Soo and felt his heart beat faster. It took every once of his willpower to not take her into his arms. The warmth spreading throughout his body was not helping either. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Hae Soo on the other hand could not fall asleep she could feel Wang So's warmth radiating from his body. She could hear his breathing get heavy and the stillness of the air around them. She wanted to turn around but she couldn't bring herself to face away from Wang So.

After what seemed like eons, they finally drifted to sleep.

The ladies-in-waiting were surprised that both Soo-buin and the 4th Prince were still asleep. Usually both of them would be up by now. Worried they quietly peeked into their chambers, to their surprise, Soo-buin and the 4th Prince were still asleep.

The 4th Prince was sleeping on his back and embracing Soo-buin who was resting her head on his chest and embracing him, and their legs were intertwined.

The ladies-in-waiting quickly closed the door and started whispering among themselves.

"Omoya. They must have had an eventful night after the celebrations."

"They never sleep in. Ahh just thinking about their night makes me blush and heat up."

"When will I get married? I hope my husband is as loving and passionate as the 4th Prince." One of the ladies-in-waiting sighed as she spoke.

"Ah ya! I don't know if I can handle so much love and passion." The ladies-in-waiting giggled.

"But I'm so jealous. Did you see the way the 4th Prince looks at Soo-buin? When will someone look at me like that?"

"Ya ya, did you notice something else? Princess Yeon Hwa keeps trying to flirt with the 4th Prince."

"But you know what's funny, the 4th Prince doesn't even look at her. He's too busy admiring Soo-buin.

"Aooo she's so spiteful I tell you. She's also so mean to our Soo-buin."

"I just want to rip her hair out." The ladies-in-waiting nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Wang So**

Wang So woke up after hearing someone enter their chambers and quickly closing the door.

He looks at Hae Soo who was embracing him and resting her head on his chest. Wang So gently placed his hand on her head and started stroking her hair, savoring the moment.

After a while, Hae Soo mumbles something and turns around which makes Wang So chuckle. He gets up from their bed and tucks Hae Soo in.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Misty Road

Hey guys sorry for not updating last week, I was on vacation so I took a step back from everything and just spend time with my family & friends. Anyway I'll try to update frequently from now.

Similar to the last chapter, I will not be writing some scenes from the drama in details, instead I'll just include the timing marks. T **he scenes that I do write are slightly different in terms of reactions or how it's handled.** Other than that if I'm including the exact scenes from the drama into my storyline, I'll just mention the timings. This is so I can focus more on SoSoo. Hopefully this format isn't confusing .

 **There's a New Year message for all of you at the end SO DO READ IT:). Thank you for reading & commenting.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

After Eun's birthday, Hae Soo and Wang So fell into their normal routine. However, whenever Hae Soo visited her father-in-law, she could see the drought was stressing him out. The citizens, especially the agriculture workers were having a difficult time with their harvest. As the days went by more bandits were rising and Crown Prince and Wang So had their hands full.

Hae Soo tried her best to be a good wife and a daughter-in-law by making sure they ate on time, had sufficient sleep but there was only so much she could do. Both her father-in-law and husband were stubborn they could not rest until the matters waiting were solved.

On top of that, Hae Soo and Wang So have been sleeping on the same bed for the past few weeks. Hae Soo's cheeks turned bright red just thinking about it, more ladies-in-waiting, servants and even the royal family members have been asking her questions regarding her pregnancy and she had to constantly tell them she was not pregnant. Even her father and the King were aware of this and the King send his attending royal physician to do a check up on Hae Soo.

She could see the sadness and disappointment in both her father and father-in-law's eyes when the royal physician informed them she was not pregnant. Not just that, Queen Yoo summoned her to her chambers after the royal physician visited their residence. Hae Soo tensed up as it was the second time she was going to meet Queen Yoo. She wished that Wang So was with her but she had to be strong and face her mother-in-law. This was the woman that inflicted so much pain and caused her husband so much misery.

"Took you long enough to come and greet me. I see you have not learnt any manners from you cousin at all." Queen Yoo chided Hae Soo.

"Forgive me your highness." Hae Soo bowed.

"Kure, I heard the royal physician attended to you? Are you really with a child?" Queen Yoo asked sharply.

"Ye, Physician Hong did attend to me but I'm not pregnant" Hae Soo stated.

"A disgraceful & flawed thing like your husband can never give you anything. Tsk tsk you poor thing. Why did your father throw you away so easily." Queen Yoo smirked and looked at Hae Soo with pity.

Hae Soo had a flashback to a similar statement Queen Yoo made when her sister and Wook visited them. Even the Crown Prince said that babies are blessings from the heavens.

"Someone told me that babies are blessings from the heavens and big blessings do not come so easily. But thank you for your concern. " Hae Soo directly looked at Queen Yoo and smiled.

She could see Queen Yoo's lips twitching to say something spiteful to her, instead Queen Yoo glared at Hae Soo and dismissed her.

"Don't worry, mother-in-law, you'll hear good news from us and I'll visit you whenever I can with my husband." Satisfied with herself, Hae Soo bowed and left Queen Yoo's chambers.

 _Is she really Wangjanim's mother? How could she refer to him that way? Disgraceful and flawed? How did he survive all these years without his mother's love? Without a proper family and home._

Just thinking about the pain and devastation Wang So felt made Hae Soo feel like her heart was being crushed and twisted. Her breath came in short, painful gasps that left her feeling dizzy and nauseated. Hae Soo clutched her chest and had to hold onto a wall for support. She patted her chest gently and tried to compose herself.

"Oh Soo-buin! Are you okay?" Hae Soo's ladies-in-waiting who were searching for her rushed to Hae Soo.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Hae Soo said and she could hear that her voice was no louder than a breath. She lost her balance and before she knows it, darkness engulfed her.

While unconscious, Hae Soo dreams of falling into the water and struggling to swim up the surface, suddenly the scene changes and she's standing in front of a bed where King Taejo lies, a death shroud covering him. She sees someone drowning and someone falling to the ground. Another King in black and gold robes but his face obscured.

 _Gwangjong? Something about Gwangjong is bothering me. I'm forgetting something. Goryeo's 4_ _th_ _King Gwangjong. Yes, Gwangjong is the forth King. He was a King who killed his brothers and subjects. Who is it? Which one of the Princes is it? Could it possibly be…._

Hae Soo jolts awake, her heart racing she looks around in panic only to see Lady Oh rush to her side and grab her shoulders.

"Hae Soo-yah. How are you feeling?" Lady Oh asked, clearly still shaken.

"I'm fine but what happened? Why am I in Damiwon?" Hae Soo asked, confused.

"You fainted outside Queen Yoo's chambers. Your ladies-in-waiting rushed and brought you here." Lady Oh said as she hugs Hae Soo.

"Physician Hong said you're fine but you need to take care of yourself and eat your meals on time." Lady Oh said as she patted Hae Soo on the back.

Hae Soo remembered she was so nervous about meeting Queen Yoo that she forgot to eat breakfast in the morning. She silently cursed at herself for making Lady Oh and her ladies-in-waiting worried. Her father and Wang So will definitely hear about this fainting incident too. For the rest of the day, Lady Oh refuses to let Hae Soo leave as she nurses her back to health.

In the evening, Wang So rushes to Damiwon, his heart drops when he's unable to find her. He runs to the bathing pool and sees Hae Soo sitting by the bathing pool, plucking flower petals and throwing them into the pool. He rushes to Hae Soo and kneels besides her.

"Soo-yah. What happened? How are you feeling now? What are you doing, you should be resting." Wang So's voice trembled and he looked ashen and haggard.

"Oh _Wangjanim_? I…. I'm feeling better now, I just forgot to eat breakfast that's all." Hae Soo smiled at Wang So.

Weak with relief, Wang So pulls Hae Soo into his arms. "You really know how to cause problems and make me worry don't you." Wang So adds gently, still embracing Hae Soo.

Hae Soo felt a smile tug at her lips as she wrapped her arms around Wang So. As they held onto each other, engrossed in the sensation of being in each other's embrace, none of them realized Lady Oh and several court ladies watching them.

Lady Oh smiled and walked away, giving the royal couple some privacy. The court ladies too quickly left the bathing pool area as they excitedly talked about the royal couple being affectionate so openly.

" _Otokae!_ The 4th Prince is so manly. Did you see him grab Soo-buin and hug her?" One of the court ladies squealed.

"I really didn't expect the 4th Prince to be so affectionate and romantic."

"No wonder there is so many rumors about Soo-buin being pregnant."

"Ahh I'm so jealous."

After a while, Hae Soo and Wang So leave Damiwon and head back to their residence. Before they could reach, they saw Eun, Baek-ah and Jung running frantically towards them with the Crown Prince following them.

"Soo-yah, Soo!" All the Princes were yelling as they approached Hae Soo.

"How are you feeling? What happened?" Baek-ah asked as he grabbed Hae Soo's shoulders and looked for injuries.

"I'm fine now Baek-ah nim. Really I just fainted cause I forgot to eat breakfast." Hae Soo tried to convince the flustered and worried Princes.

"Why didn't you force Soo to have breakfast So-ya?" Crown Prince demanded.

"I had to leave before she woke up to meet General Park. I should have made sure she ate before leaving." Wang So lowered his head.

"Soo-yah, we were so worried. Are you really ok? Let's go in, you should not be standing for so long." Eun worriedly asked.

"Stop making people worry" Baek-ah said as they walked to Wang So and Hae Soo's residence.

The servants set up the dinner table for Hae Soo and the Princes. As they chatted merrily during dinner, Hae Soo glanced at each of the Princes and thought about the dream she had when she was unconscious.

 _The next King is here. Who is it? Who's going to become Gwangjong and kill his brothers? No! That can't happen. It can't be…_

Hae Soo looked at Wang So, who was smiling broadly and talking to Baek-ah. Wang So noticed Hae Soo staring at him, he looked at her and smiled. Hae Soo dismissed the thoughts and went back to having dinner and chatting with her family.

The next few days were chaotic, both Wang So and Lady Oh fussed over Hae Soo's health and did not let her do anything except eat and rest. However, the drought caused more problems to arise and the Crown Prince had to leave the palace to put an end to the rebellion caused by bandits.

~Episode 8: 27:37 – 36:06~

 **Rain Ritual**

Meanwhile, King Taejo performs the rain ritual at a temple, pleading for the heavens to end the drought and make it rain by repeatedly bowing and getting up.

It strains his knees and he's unable to continue further, seeing this Ji Mong suggests that since the Crown Prince was away, another Prince should take over and perform the rain ritual.

For a fair selection the Princes put their names written into a ceramic pot. Wang Yo scares his brothers by stating that the nation will despise the chosen Prince if he is unable to make it rain to which Wang So replies.

"A person cannot move the heavens, we just have to make it look as though they can." Ji Mong smiles meaningfully at Wang So.

With all the Princes gathered at the temple, the King draws a name and it's announced 4th Prince Wang So will perform the rain ritual. However, instead of just bowing, Wang So has to walk through the capital as a part of the ceremony before reaching the ceremonial altar/shrine where he has to bow.

 **Minister Park**

"Make sure the peasants present during the rain ritual are riled up and refuse to let the 4th Prince complete the rituals. Rile them up if you have to, by any means I don't care what method you use." Minister Park Young Gyu says menacingly.

"Ne, don't worry sir. I won't disappoint you." a man dressed in rough and torn clothes with his face partially covered promises.

"You make sure or else you know what will happen to that family of yours don't you." Minister Park spits out.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo's residence **

"Does it even make sense I was chosen?" Wang So scoffs, still astounded.

"Of course it does. Don't be worried about not being able to complete the ritual and do your best okay?" Hae Soo smiled radiantly at Wang So.

"You and your lectures. Lets get ready. The ritual is going to start." Wang So said teasingly.

Hae Soo quickly changed into a white hanbok with a black stash and Wang So changed into his rain ritual ceremonial robes.

While waiting for the rain ritual to start, everyone took their places. Hae Soo stood between Baek-ah and Eun. She noticed how worried Wang So seemed before he left their chambers. Hae Soo silently prayed that her husband would have the strength to complete the ritual and not get hurt in the process.

 **Wang So**

As Wang So prepared himself for the ritual, Ji Mong handed him a ceremonial pot and several branches with leaves. Just as he's about to walk, a man among the crowd yells, "How can a cursed wolf-dog in a mask e the master of the ritual? He's going to anger the heavens for sure."

Another commoner joined in, "He's a monster, not a person! Gosh this is bad luck. He should not have come back to Songak."

"Goodness this is bad. We need someone to bring rain not curse us." Someone said coldly as he picked up a rock and threw it at Wang So.

More commoners started cursing and throwing rocks and mud at Wang So who tried his best to complete the ritual despite the objection and the aggression towards him.

Wang So stumbled into the palace grounds where all the royal members were. He was covered in mud and the citizens were still throwing rocks and mud at him as the guards tried to stop them. He was traumatized and felt vulnerable, he looked at his mother who just smirked at him. The King just sighed and closed his eyes.

Eun Baek-ah and Jung were flabbergasted they stared at their brother. Hae Soo was staring at him as her eyes welled up and she clenched her fist. Unable to take it, Wang So drops the jug and hastily runs away. Baek-ah tries to run after him but Won stops him.

Just as Hae Soo was about to run after him, Yeon Hwa approaches her and hisses, "Stop whatever you're going to do. Don't make a scene and insult the royal family we had enough of that today thanks to your husband" Hae Soo glared at Yeon Hwa, how could someone be so self-centered. Hae Soo pushed Yeon Hwa's hands away and chases after Wang So.

Wang So makes his way to Baek-ah's residence to quickly wash up in peace. However, no matter how many times he scrubbed the mud and dirt away, the shame, the judgments, the disapproval clung on. The way those citizens looked at him, the way his own family looked at him send shivers down his spine. His family finally accepting him was too good to be true.

Hae Soo stared at him with her fists clenched what was she thinking was she regretting everything? Wang So shook in rage and fear. He threw his mask and screamed, a heart-wrenching scream.

It took Wang So an eternity to compose himself and leave the bath. After composing himself, Wang So made his way to his boat at _Dongji Lake_. With every step he took he desperately prayed no one would find him.

 **Hae Soo**

Hae Soo searched everywhere, the tower, Damiwon, their residence but Wang So was nowhere to be found. As she walked past _Dongji_ Lake she tried her luck and started walking around. She noticed a boat at the edge of the lake. A boat she never noticed, she approached the boat and saw Wang So, clad in a new set of hanboks all cleaned up and sleeping on the boat.

" _Wangjanim. Wangjanim_?" Hae Soo said. Not getting any response, she holds the tree branches as she tries to get onto the boat.

"Where did he put this thing here?" Hae Soo mumbles. "Are you asleep?"

Suddenly she misses her step and loses balance, just as she's about to fall Wang So grabs her wrist and pulls her down. Hae Soo falls beside Wang So with his arms around her and their faces only inches apart. They look at each other and share a moment before Hae Soo quickly sits up.

"What are you going to do, hiding here? Let's go back, everyone is worried about you." Hae Soo states as she re-arranges her _hanbok_.

"I don't want to bother." Wang So says as he closes his eyes and folds his arms.

"Don't hold onto what happened too much. Everyone is just sensitive cause of the drought. They are trying to survive and provide for their families. Overtime they will forget about this."

"I don't want pity from you. Do you know the reason why you were born? How long do you have to live in a world like this?" Wang So asked.

"I think about that a lot these days."

"You have?"

"But…. there is no answer. I wasn't born like this because I wanted to be. I'm the one who determines how I'll live. No one in this world as an easy life. Everyone has a hard life. They'll be starting the rain ritual again. What you went through just now will pass. It will."

"You're young yet you pretend to now everything about the world. It's bothersome." Wang So slightly pouted and closed his eyes again.

A strong gust of wind blows and Wang So's hair gets messed up, covering both his eyes. Hae Soo smiles as she leans towards Wang So and fixes his hair. Wang So stares at Hae Soo who just smiles at him.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo's residence **

That night, Ji Mong arrives to inform her that Wang So will be spending the night at the astronomy tower. Alone in their chambers, Hae Soo keeps thinking over Wang So's question as to why she was born.

Unable to sleep she goes to the storage room and takes out some ingredients. She sets up a small experimental area and attempts to make her own BB cream. After several tries she succeeds. She thanks the heavens for allowing her obtain a make up chemist license before she travelled back in time.

She carefully puts the BB cream into one of the make up holders Baek-ah got her and retires to bed.

~Episode 8: 40:11 – 43:03~

It's the day of the rain ritual and Crown Prince is yet to show up. Wang so grabs a new set of ceremonial robes as Hae Soo runs up the stairs in her white hanbok and stops Wang so.

"Come with me now." Hae Soo says while panting.

"I'm going to the rain ritual. It's about to start soon." Wang So states.

"I can take that mask off for you." Hae Soo says confidently.

Hae Soo drags Wang So to a room where she set up her make up tools and gestures him to sit down. Hae Soo gently takes off the mask and Wang So tenses up, unable to look at Hae Soo. Feeling Hae Soo's stares, he looks at her. Hae Soo brushes his bangs aside and secures it with a pin, revealing the scar on his face.

Wang So nervously looks at Hae Soo, searching for signs of disgust or pity. He tenses up and looks away as Hae Soo reaches up and traces his scar. He grabs her wrist and says, "You…. It doesn't bother you to see this ugly face? Do you feel sorry for me now that you have seen my scar again?

"How can I feel sorry for someone who used to utter death threats to me?" Hae Soo smiled. "Whether you have a scar or not, no matter how people see you, the fact that you're a good person is more important to me."

Hae Soo traces his scar again, "It's only a single hand-span. You having to live long, dark life because of this one hand-span, doesn't that seem a bit unfair?"

"If it's you, I can put myself in your hands. Do whatever you want. From now on, I am yours." Wang So smiles as he closes his eyes.

Hae Soo gets right to work and starts applying the make up she made, once done she holds up a mirror and says "You can open your eyes now."

As the _gong_ is heard, Hae Soo gets up and informs Wang So the rain ritual is about to start. Before she knows it, Wang So grabs her by her shoulders and turns her to face him, his eyes fixed on her.

"Do you remember? I said before, right? You're mine. Whether it was then or now, the moment we got married or the moment you touched my face, I've made up my mind, I'll make you mine. Brace yourself from now, I will…. never let you go." Wang So leans in to kiss Hae Soo, which causes her to tense up and go still.

Wang So notices and loosens his grip on her shoulders, he tucks away a loose strand of hair behind her ears and touches her cheek. Hae Soo recovers from the shock and looks at Wang So, unable to move. As the second _gong_ sounds, Wang So leans forward and kisses Hae Soo on the forehead. He looks at Hae Soo who's clearly shocked and smiles before leaving the room.

After Wang So leaves, Hae Soo clutches onto the ring Wang So gave her, still shocked at what happened. She quickly composes herself and heads to the palace to join everyone.

Hae Soo runs to stand beside Baek-ah who just gives her a questioning look. Wook stares at Hae Soo feeling oddly satisfied that instead of Wang So, Wang Yo would be leading the rain ritual. This will cause Hae Soo to snap out of her delusions about Wang So and she might consider leaving him to be with Wook.

~Episode 8: 47:20 – 59:21~

 **Rain Ritual**

After stopping Wang Yo from leading the rain ritual, without putting back his mask on, Wang So gets onto the ceremonial palanquin and starts the rain ritual. The citizens see Wang So leading the rain ritual and get ready to throw rocks again when they notice his unmarred face. Assuming it's a blessing and a divine sign, the citizens bow to Wang So as he leads the ritual, accepting his as the Prince who will bring them rain.

As Wang So walks into the palace grounds, the royal family is astonished that instead of Wang Yo, Wang So was leading the ritual. Not just that, the citizens were bowing to Wang So and supporting him.

Wang So walks up towards the ceremonial altar, before bowing he turns around and searches for Hae Soo whose already gazing at him proudly with a fond smile tugging at her lips. He smiles at her meaningfully and Hae Soo smiles back.

Suddenly the scene changes, Hae Soo sees Wang So clad in a King's robe, his smile gone and he looked cold and distant. In mere seconds the vision ends and she sees Wang So still smiling at her. Before Hae Soo could decipher what she saw, a few raindrops fall, leading to a heavy downpour. The royal family and citizens rejoice as it continues to rain.

Wang So turns back and looks at Hae Soo once more and smiles at her as the rain washes the make up away, revealing his scars. Hae Soo the a same vision again as she murmurs to herself "Gwangjong…?" Wang So looks at Queen Yoo who glares at him before storming off.

As Wang So bows in front of the ceremonial altar, realization hits Hae Soo as to what the vision might indicate, sending shivers down her spine. Her husband, Wang So the ever so gentle and understanding man was going to become Goryeo's most bloody monarch, King Gwangjong.

~Episode 9:00:32 – 15:17~

The citizens rejoice and bow to Wang So who's being carried through the capital in the ceremonial palanquin. Hae Soo watches from afar, shaken by the vision she saw. As she starts panicking that Wang So might kill his brothers mercilessly, Baek-ah grabs her by her shoulders.

"Soo-yah it's raining! Hyungnim successfully completed the rain ritual and you made it possible Soo-yah." Baek-ah beamed at his best friend who looked terrified. "Soo-yah…what's wrong?

"Will they all die because of me? That person…is he becoming like that because of me? Is he? You have to be safe, _Wangjanim._ All of you have to be safe. Even him. 4th _Wangjanim_ has to be safe too, I can't let him become what I saw." Hae Soo says as she gazes at Wang So.

Baek-ah follows her gaze, "What are you saying? Who will die? What will happen to Hyungnim? Soo-yah you're scaring me. If it's because you covered Hyungnim's scar, you did a good thing Soo-yah don't worry."

"Was is really a good thing? I hope it is…I can't just do nothing. I need to find out." Hae Soo frantically runs and searches for Ji Mong.

"Soo-yah! Hae Soo!" Baek-ah yells as Hae Soo runs away.

The way Hae Soo spoke and the look in her eyes was alarming. Something was wrong, she saw something but she refused to tell him. Baek-ah could only hope that she will tell him whatever it is before it was too late. He gazed at Wang So and smiled, finally, finally the citizens were accepting his Hyungnim. Baek-ah hoped that in time, the other royal and noble families would accept Wang So too.

Too engrossed in their own thoughts, neither Baek-ah nor Hae Soo realized Wang Wook standing a few feet away witnessing their entire exchange.

As Hae Soo continues searching for Ji Mong, a court lady informs Hae Soo Ji Mong is at the throne room and that the King has summoned her to the throne room as well.

 **Wang So**

After the rain ritual, Wang So is summoned to the throne room where the Crown Prince who arrived merely seconds after the rain ritual ended was already present. Ji Mong and Eunuch Hong were present as well.

"The 4th Prince So is here to see His Majesty." Wang So bows and the King approach him with a fatherly smile.

"Prince Wang So, you have accomplished a great feat. You have saved this country." King Taejo proudly states.

"I only led the rain ritual in place of the Crown Prince." Wang So humbly adds.

"Why is that important? I was delayed by a pack of thieves. I could not make it to the ritual." Crown Prince says.

At that moment, the guard announces the arrival of Hae Soo. The men look towards the door eagerly as Hae Soo enters the throne room. Hae Soo looks at Wang So who is beaming at her, she quickly looks away still in shock.

"Soo-yah. You worked hard today. I know you covered Wang So's scars. How did you think of such a method?" King Taejo proudly looked at his daughter. "But as expected of my daughter, you would think of ways none of us can imagine." King Taejo added.

"It's no hard work at all Pyeha. I'm glad I was able to help my husband." Hae Soo replied, trying to hide her fear and worries.

"How many years has it been since you've shown your face to your father? You kept this scar to yourself for so many years." King Taejo could not stop looking at his son with tears in his eyes.

"I have caused you to worry. Father" Wang So says gently.

"Show your bare face to the world now and be more confident. Devote yourself to Hae Soo and become a good husband and father to your future children and help the Crown Prince make a good nation. You must become a great source of strength. Your father trusts you…my son." King Taejo says, confident that his son will become a pillar for both the royal family and the nation.

"I accept your orders, Father" Wang So replies as he looks at his father, overwhelmed with the acceptance and the emotions he felt.

 **Hae Soo**

Hae Soo's heart broke as she saw the look on Wang So's face when he called the King "Aboenim". He looked like a little child who got the most beautiful and precious gift in the world. That soft expression and his eyes welling up as the King spoke to him in a gentle and loving voice was heart-warming.

 _How could someone like him become Gwangjong? Aniya, I need to talk to Astronomer Ji Mong first._

As soon as the King dismisses them, Hae Soo runs after Ji Mong before and confronts him. Ji Mong firmly advises Hae Soo to not intervene as just by being married to Wang So, she causing a lot of change. However, Hae Soo is certain she was send back to the past to change Wang So's life.

 _There's a reason I was send back to the past and I got married to the 4_ _th_ _Prince. This might be it. But can I? Will I be able to do anything? What if nature takes it's course as it's supposed to?_

Lost in her thoughts after confronting Ji Mong, Hae Soo walks through the palace when suddenly someone grabs her and pulls her into a hug. She looks up and realizes it's Wang So, Hae Soo gasps and pushes him away. Wang So looks at her, hurt but he quickly dismisses it and apologizes, thinking she's just surprised by his sudden actions.

"For the first time in my life, I called the King "Father". It has been 15 years since he looked at my face and eyes properly. He told me to be more confident. After I heard those words, all the pain I had just disappeared. I'll be a great support to the Crown Prince and a devoted husband to you." Wang So said with a smile.

"Everyone keeps thanking me. No one says I'm scary or calls me a beast. It's funny. I'm starting to like myself this way." Wang say adds still smiling.

"Also the person who made me this way Hae Soo, it is you." Wang So turns to Hae Soo and touches her cheek gently.

 _A person like this is going to become that cruel? I can't believe it. Ji Mong told me not to get involved but I can help him and change Gwangjong's future._

"No matter how angry you get, you must hold it in. Don't ever kill anyone. You won't have any reason to be hurt in the future. Everyone will like you and treat you as a precious person, okay?" Hae Soo tries to convince Wang So.

"Gosh you and your lectures. Everyone? How about you? Will you like me and treat me as your precious person? If you don't, than all of these won't matter much anyway." Wang So pouts, seeing Hae Soo blush he smiles "This is nice."

As Wang So stretches his hand out and feels the raindrops, Hae Soo looks at him, determined to help and protect him.

 _I can do it. I won't ignore it. I won't let anyone get hurt. Especially not my husband. I will help you Wangjanim. I will protect you. I can do this. For you. For us._

* * *

Hey guys first of all HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2016 has been crazy for us we were blessed with so many amazing dramas & characters. Just like all of you, Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart Ryeo was my life & the death of me. I have never invested so much time & feelings in a drama like I did for MLSHR. But I have no regrets I loved every single character. Of course the drama has flaws but doesn't every drama. Anyway I personally think Moon Lovers cast, especially Lee Joon Gi deserved more awards but whatever they won is fine cause they won our hearts (excuse my sappiness). Anyway a big fat juicy thank you filled with ice cream and pizza to all my readers & those who commented.

I hope you have a meaningful and wonderful 2017.


	9. Stay With Me

Hey guys! Thank you for all the new year wishes : )

Similarly for this chapter, I included certain storyline progression from the drama as well for the other characters. But I didn't write out the scenes so I just mentioned the timings. As for the scenes that I did write out, there are some changes.

Character Introduction: Ji Ran - 1 of Hae Soo's lady-in-waiting

Thank you for reading & commenting guys!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

~Episode 9: 18:41 - 25:39~

The announcement of the 10th Prince Wang Eun marrying General Park's daughter Soon Deok was a pleasant surprise for the royal family. It was a celebration since the drought ended.

King Taejo praised both Hae Soo and Wang So for their hard work during the rain ritual and stated they may ask for anything, surprisingly the royal couple did not want anything at the moment and King Taejo said he will extend the offer and they can come to him anytime they think of something they would like.

Moreover, more royal and noble families were accepting both Wang So and Hae Soo and Wang So secured his position as the Crown Prince's most trusted right man.

With everyone busy with the wedding preparations, Hae Soo tried to spend as much as she could with Wang So, always reminding him to be patient and understanding with people. Their morning routine changed, as every morning Hae Soo would apply makeup for Wang So.

She knew Wang So was not only happy but also desperate to cover up his scars. He looked at his scars as if they were reminders of his weakness, vulnerability, his suffering. But Hae Soo was starting to love his scars, it represented his resilience to survive, his strength & his growth. Even though Hae Soo was glad that Wang So was more confident and more people were accepting him, she felt a sting whenever she helped him cover his scars. She wanted him to see the scars the way she did. She wanted him to accept and love his scars the way she did.

Just as Hae Soo was about to leave, Wang So gets up from his chair and wraps his arms around her. She starts to tug away but his arms were strong and made her feel warm and safe. She relaxes in his embrace and leans back against him, savoring the warmth radiating from his body.

"What's wrong? Why do I feel like you're distancing yourself from me? Is it because I kissed you?" Wang So gently asks.

"NO! It's not," Hae Soo said a little too sharply. "It's just I'm busy with helping Eun and Soon Deok's wedding preparations. And I'm still learning how to prepare tea and pastries from _Sanggung._ I think it's taking a toll on me."

"Kure, should I help you with the wedding preparations too? _Ani_ , I mean since I'm a married man, I'm experienced so I should use that and help out."

Hae Soo burst out laughing, she turns around and stares up into his face, "You're experienced? You did not even help with the preparations during our wedding how are you going to help with 10th Prince's wedding?"

"What? I did not help? I did help by…. wait…what did I help with? Ah I was present at the wedding wasn't I?" Wang So proudly announced, his arms still wrapped around Hae Soo's waist.

"Of course you had to be present it was OUR WEDDING." Hae Soo scoffs.

Wang So's smiled, satisfied that he made Hae Soo laugh, just as he was about to respond Chun Yang knocked on the door and spoke. "Forgive us Soo-buin but Lady Soon Deok is here to meet you."

Wang So presses his forehead against Hae Soo's forehead and whispers, "I'll try to come home early today."

Hae Soo's heart skips a beat, she was already looking forward to Wang So returning home and spending time with her. After he leaves, Hae Soo rushes to the living room where Soon Deok was waiting for her.

"Lady Soon Deok! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?" Hae Soo cheerfully asked.

"Soo-buin. Oh please call me Soon Doek. Can I…. can I call you Unnie?" Soon Deok shyly asked.

"Of course you can. You don't have to ask. Kure Soon Deok tell me did 10th Prince say something again?" Hae Soo protectively asked.

"No not at all, it's just that Princess Yeon Hwa was telling me if I become a Prince's wife I'll have to behave a certain way and she said I'll have to give up martial arts." Soon Deok nervously responded. "I don't mind giving up martial arts though, I'm getting married to the 10th Prince. I'll give it up for him."

Hae Soo takes Soon Deok's hands and holds them, "Soon Deok-ah you don't have to give up martial arts. 10th Prince will never make you do something you wouldn't like and you don't have to change anything about yourself."

"Really? Are you telling the truth Unnie? Than maybe can I come over whenever I want to talk to you even after I get married?" Soon Deok asked shyly.

"Of course you can. Visit us anytime you want. I like having the Princes around and now I'll have you too." Hae Soo smiles at the thought of having a little sister like Soon Deok.

After that particular visit, Soon Deok visited Hae Soo daily and with each visit they became closer. And this bond and sisterhood between them was going to play a very crucial role in the future.

Finally, the wedding day arrived, like any other day Hae Soo got ready before Wang So entered their makeup/changing room. Wang So entered the room and noticed Hae Soo was dressed in a maroon and black hanbok with minimal gold designs all over, her hair pulled up in a simple braid with various hairpins. Hae Soo looked heart-stoppingly divine, long lashes framed her warm brown eyes and her glowing porcelain-like skin made her beautiful red lips stand out.

Wang So sat in the chair as Hae Soo started covering up his scar he gazed at her, never taking his eyes off her, not even when the court ladies informed them the wedding ceremony was about to start.

 **10** **th** **Prince Wang Eun & Park Soon Deok's wedding**

During Hae Soo's wedding, she was too nervous and conscious to enjoy the full extend of the festivities but during the 10th Prince and Soon Deok's wedding, she made sure to enjoy every moment. She got to properly experience and witness ceremonies that she only read about or watched in _sageuk_ dramas.

On the other hand, Wang So noticed that Hae Soo seemed a little pale, he rushed to her and refused to leave Hae Soo's side. As the bride and groom walked down the aisle together, Wang So took Hae Soo's hand and interlocked their fingers together, smiling proudly at her.

Hae Soo's eyes widened in shock, in front of the royal family and nobles Wang So held her hands and he did not seem to bother with the stares being shot at them. A blush crept up her cheeks, she smiled and she squeezed Wang So's hand.

Baek-ah saw his brother goggling over Hae Soo and both of them were holding hands. He shook his head and smiled, he was starting to like his awestruck brother, and he never knew Wang So could be so romantic.

Wook on the other hand was glaring at the royal couple, he wanted to remove those filthy hands holding Hae Soo's.

 _Why didn't she fling or remove his hands. Why is she holding onto his hands? Could she possibly…no there's no way. I need to do something I need to get her out of that house out of this marriage. He does not deserve her._

"Look at them, being so disgraceful even at a royal wedding." Yeon Hwa hissed.

Wook snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his sister. He knew despite her remarks she was furious and hurt. She harbored feelings for Wang So since they were kids but she knew Wang So would never look at her.

"What do you mean? They are married. They can do whatever they want." Wook responded, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice.

Minister Hae and King Taejo witnessed not only the 10th Prince and Soon Deok's matrimonial but they also got to witness how happy Wang So and Hae Soo were. Throughout the wedding ceremony, both of them held hands and were smiling radiantly, oblivious to the people around them.

The nobles present at the wedding were surprised to see Lady Hae Soo and the 4th Prince always together. Some of them wanted to approach the Lady but in fear of what the 4th Prince will say or do they refrained themselves.

Despite their disapproval of the royal couple, they had to admit both of them were a stunning couple. Soo-buin looked heavenly in her hanbok matching the 4th Prince's black and gold robes who looked just as majestic. When they saw the couple holding hands they erupted into exclamations of disbelief and derision.

The _gong_ that sounded snapped them out of their discussions as they looked over to the 10th Prince and his wife bowing as a newly married couple.

The officials and servants were ecstatic as after the wedding they will be able to go on holidays and they even got rewards from the King and Princes. Lady Hae Soo overlooked the wedding preparation and they were certain she requested the King to reward them. They made sure to show their gratitude towards her after the wedding ended.

~Episode 9: 42:13 - 44:04~

 **Hae Soo**

Right after the wedding, the royal family members and noble families blessed Eun and Soon Deok and showered them with gifts. After the royal family members and nobles left, the Princes and Hae Soo approached the newly wedded royal couple.

As the Princes were passing their gifts to the couple, Hae Soo remembered she forgot to bring along the gift she made for Soon Deok. She makes her way to retrieve the gift and on the way she sees General Park watching his daughter and suppressing his tears.

Hae Soo makes her way back to join the royal couple, however, seeing the Princes especially Wang So laughing wholeheartedly she stops and watches them. Savoring the moment.

Suddenly the scene changes, Hae Soo sees Wang So laughing with blood splattered on his face as he swings his sword and slices Eun across the chest. Eun falls beside Soon Deok. In mere seconds the vision ends and she sees the Princes still laughing and chatting.

Horrified by what she saw, Hae Soo staggered backwards and ran until she reached _Dongji Lake_. Away for everyone she plops down on the grass and clutches her chest.

 _What was that? What…why did I see that what does it mean? Why why why! I tired to change things I'm trying so hard to protect everyone, especially 4_ _th_ _Prince. Does this mean nothing will change? Were all our efforts futile? Will he ruin everything in the end? Was I wrong in trusting him and myself?_

Hae Soo felt as if someone had hit her hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thinks about the vision she just had.

 _Is there really no way I can change anything? Is there really no way I can't help 4_ _th_ _Prince from becoming what I saw. There has to be a way. There has to. But why, why did I see a vision again. Why…_

~Episode 9: 48:12 – 59:30~

 **Wang So**

Minutes passed and Hae Soo was still searching for the gift, Wang So sighed as he made his way to their residence. Before he could reach, Ji Mong approaches him and informs him that the King has summoned him. Slightly irritated with the summoning, Wang So reluctantly follows Ji Mong to the throne room.

On their way to the throne room as they pass by a few court ladies, Wang So tells them to inform Hae Soo that he will be in the throne room and he might be a little late. The court ladies bow and rush to inform Hae Soo.

King Taejo assigns Wang So's old tasks to Wang Yo, which requires him to leave the palace. As the King, Wang So and Ji Mong continue discussing court affairs and tasks Wang So will be handling, Wang Yo rushes to Queen Yoo's chambers. Furious with his newly appointed task, Wang Yo informs Queen Yoo who tells him to invite Wang So for dinner immediately.

As soon as Wang So leaves the throne room, Queen Yoo's lady-in-waiting informs Wang So that she invited him over for dinner.

Even with Wang Jung present, there was a palpable tension in the air. Queen Yoo starts off by complimenting Wang So for completing the rain ritual. However, when she mentions the trust he earned from the Crown Prince's and that he will be more involved in the court affairs, Wang So realizes why his mother truly invited him.

As she insists that only Wang Yo is destined to become King, Wang So laughs and declares that even he has a chance to sit on the throne. Queen Yoo laughs mockingly and spits out that a rain ritual will not make such a difference and that his father used him since the Crown Prince was absent for the ritual.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo's residence**

Wang So leaves the chambers and rushes back to his residence. He chides himself for thinking his mother truly wanted to reconcile with him. As he approaches his chambers, he sees Hae Soo rushing out of their hanok with a lantern and making her way towards the lotus pond.

"Soo-yah" Wang So gently calls her.

Hae Soo turns around, shocked she attempts to walk away but Wang So grabs her and hugs her. "Please let me go. Please."

"Just for a moment. Stay with me. I need to rest. Stay with me just for a moment. Please" Wang So begs as he continues hugging Hae Soo.

Immediately, Hae Soo is reminded of the vision, she wrests herself from his embrace. "I don't want to! I'm afraid of you, _Wangjanim"_ Hae Soo exclaims as she trembles.

"You said you were not afraid of me." Wang So responds, refusing to believe what Hae Soo said.

"I thought I could change things. I tried to understand you and protect you but I was wrong. You will ruin everyone in the end. Even yourself. Go. You're better off far away!" Hae Soo declares still trembling.

"Not you too! How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me like this? Don't push me away. Don't tell me to leave. Don't tell me I bring misfortune and that I'm an animal." Wang So says, his voice trembling as he advances towards Hae Soo.

"You at the very least, you can't do that to me. You are…. my person. You are my wife! You are MY person. You belong to me just like how I belong to you. You are mine. Without my permission you cannot leave me. You cannot die either. You are completely my person." Wang So grabs Hae Soo's shoulders as he declares.

Both of them lock eyes before Wang So cups Hae Soo's face and leans in to kiss her. Hae Soo tenses against him and struggles to free herself. After a moment she goes still and tears run down her cheek. Wang So feels the wetness and pulls away. Seeing Hae Soo trembling and tears running down her cheeks, Wang So stumbles backwards, regretting what he did.

He grabs Hae Soo and pulls her after him. Wang So helps Hae Soo onto a horse and they ride off with Hae Soo still shocked over what happened. After riding throughout the night, they reach a beach where both of them watch the Soo sighed and her body relaxed.

"The palace is a suffocating place isn't it? Should we run away? If you want to, I will do it." Wang So whispers into her ears.

"Even if I were to leave Songak someday, I wanted to bring you here. After Pyeha granted us permission to travel I was planning to still bring you here." Wang So adds, a smile in his voice.

Hae Soo gazes around the beach in awe and wonder. She looks at Wang So who just smiles at her.

"I was always forced to leave. I still don't know why I had to leave. I have never brought misfortune. I don't slaughter animals for fun. I don't use my sword so carelessly on people either. Do I still have to leave?" His expression clouded.

"I want you to live with your heart at ease, _Wangjanim._ Even if it's out of the palace somewhere, I want you to live without being wronged or spilling blood, and live life smiling. "She takes a deep breath, her face so still, so placid it's impossible to read.

"Do you feel scared and alone in the palace? Even though I'm beside you…do you want to leave the palace? I will…. if you go with me." Wang So pleads.

"How can we leave? Our family lives in the palace and everyone is starting to accept you. Pyeha and Crown Prince are relying on you to help them. We can't just drop everything and leave." She swallows hard.

"Then I will not leave either. I promised to stay by your side no matter what and protect you. I promised to never let anyone or anything harm you. If anyone tries to harm you or separate you from me, I will kill him. Regardless of who he is." Wang So stubbornly responds.

"Ne?" She looks at him.

"When I called you mine the day Yeon Hwa was beating you, I already considered you my person on that day. You saw me for who I was. There was no need for explanations or excuses. You said you're afraid of me? I don't believe it. You are the only person on my side. You're my wife. My eternal companion. So, I'm not sorry for anything. Not for kissing you or bringing you out here. Even if I threaten anyone who tries to harm you. I won't be sorry." Wang So says, his eye never taking his eyes off Hae Soo.

Wang So takes out a hairpin with peonies and a butterfly and hands it to Hae Soo. "I always wanted to give you something like this. You can throw it away if you want to."

They fall into a comfortable silence as they looked out into the ocean.

 _There's definitely a reason why I was send to the past and why I'm seeing these visions. They are either hallucinations or a chance for me to change something crucial. If I'm afraid of him and push him away just like everyone else what difference will it make? I'll be just like everyone else. I promised 4th Prince and myself that I would try to understand him. I will. I can do this._

Hae Soo glanced at Wang So who had a serene smile on his face. Her anger, fear and worry due to the visions evaporated.

 _I will help you Wangjanim. I don't want you for your past. I don't want you for your future. I want you where we are now. In this moment, because in this moment you are more perfect than any of us could ever hope to be. I will help you in every step of the way. I will be your shield. Your person, your wife, your home. Let me bear all of your pain and burdens with you._

Sneaking back into the palace was more tedious and nerve-racking than sneaking out. Realizing that the court ladies and servants were busy cleaning up after the wedding last night, Hae Soo and Wang So rushed back to their residence.

As they entered their residence, none of the servants seemed surprised and no one questioned them either. Hae Soo and Wang So changed into a new set of hanboks and Hae Soo proceeds to cover up Wang So's scars.

As Hae Soo applies the cream on his face, she gives him instructions on how to make the cream and apply it. She hands him a paper with the instructions written down.

He grabs her wrist and says, "Is this your way of saying it's too bothersome for me so you should do it by yourself?" He stands up and leans towards Hae Soo. "You seem to be trying to push me away. That kind of method is not going to work on me."

Wang So grabs Hae Soo around the waist and pulls her close, "I told you to brace yourself didn't I." Wang So smiles as he leans in for a kiss, Hae Soo covers her mouth with her hand. "Don't worry, I won't do that without your permission anymore." He slowly loosens his grip, still smiling.

~Episode 10: 29:13 –59:36~

 **8** **th** **Prince Residence**

"What did you just say?" Yeon Hwa glares at her brother.

"I confess my feelings for Hae Soo in front of Pyeha & 4th Prince. I will also request that she get divorced so she can marry me. I know she's not happy with this marriage. I will leave the palace and live with her in _Hwangju_." Wook calmly announces unaware to the decree the King wrote before Hae Soo and Wang So got married.

"You think that is possible? You will bring disgrace to our family. Do you want to throw Mother and me aside just for that girl? She's married Orabeoni and to a Wang Prince. For sure you know what that means. Who will protect the Hwangbo household?" Yeon Hwa demands.

"Wook-ah stop saying rubbish. There is no way your requests will be granted. Forget about Hae Soo, she's settling with 4th Prince, don't risk your position just for a girl."

"Hae Soo! Hae Soo! Hae Soo! STOP IT! JUST STOP IT. Isn't it enough that she married Wang So Orabeoni? She stole him away from me. He was supposed to marry me. He was supposed to love me. He was supposed to be mine!" Yeon Hwa trembled with rage.

"Yeon Hwa! You should think before you speak. It is indecent to think of someone married this way. Both of you should stop bothering with Hae Soo and 4th Prince. Wook I will talk to Pyeha about getting you married with someone of a high status and Yeon Hwa don't worry, I will personally look into a royal family for you to get married into. Now let's stop this discussion." Queen Sinjeong says, appalled at both her children.

After Wook leaves, Yeon Hwa confronts her mother, declaring that she does not intent to live as the sister of a King. Instead she will become the wife of one. Yeon Hwa storms off and goes straight to Queen Yoo's chambers to share an "interesting story".

 **Astronomy Tower**

Wang So and Baek-ah were in the middle of having a discussion when suddenly Ji Mong bursts through the door with news of the Crown Prince's family being accused of embezzling the tax money. The ministers were demanding to remove Mu from the Crown Prince's position and to appoint Wang So as the Crown Prince since he successfully completed the rain ritual.

However, the King orders Wang So to return to _Shinju_ for a while.

"Do I have to? Even though all I did was try to help since I arrived. Hae Soo is here too. I can't just leave her here, she can be harmed anytime." Wang So said. It did not matter to him where he was send to anymore, as long as Hae Soo was with him he would go anywhere but he was determined not to leave if Hae Soo did not go with him.

"There are those who wish to make you Crown Prince. Your mother, Queen Yoo is behind it. I'm certain she's just using you to get to the throne. As for Hae Soo, Minister Hae made me promise him I will never send her to _Shinju._ We will take care of her while you're in _Shinju._ " King Taejo states.

"Pyeha I trust my brother, I'm also certain he is being used. Please don't send him away to _Shinju._ He did not even settle down with Hae Soo properly due to the drought and rain ritual. You can't send him away." Crown Prince pleads.

"Crown Prince. I do not doubt 4th Prince but in order to protect both of you I need to take this step. I will summon you back in a few weeks Wang So, I will not make you stay there for long I promise. I'm not sending you away like I did before. But I need you to do this last favor for your brother. Will you listen to your father once more?" Sending Wang So away broke King Taejo's heart.

 **Nightfall in Songak**

A senior lady-in-waiting delivers a vial of poison to one of Hae Soo's lady-in-waiting Ji Ran.

"It must be served by Soo-buin in whatever she prepares for the Crown Prince. Make sure." The senior lady-in-waiting states.

"Ye, court lady." Ji Ran bows and leaves quickly.

The lady-in-waiting informs Yeon Hwa who warns her not to tell Queen Yoo anything. However, after Yeon Hwa leaves, the lady-in-waiting immediately reports to Queen Yoo.

Wang So barges into Queen Yoo's chambers and confronts her, demanding answers. Queen Yoo states that on the ninth day of the ninth month, Crown Prince will die from drinking poisoned tea and that Wang So won't be able to prevent it.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo's residence **

"Where were you? Soo-buin had us looking for you. How can you leave without informing anyone?" Chun Yang reprimanded Ji Ran.

"I apologize I was not feeling well so I took a break and I fell asleep. It won't happen again." Ji Ran lied.

"Ah. How are you feeling now? Do you want to call it a day and rest? Please let us know before disappearing like that. We were worried." Chun Yang responds, concerned about her.

As Wang So made his way back home, he kept worrying about everything that happened and that he found out. He leaves on the same day as the supposed poisoning is going to take place. If his mother could be so bold in attacking the Crown Prince, she will not hesitate to harm Hae Soo as well. He had to do something to protect them. Anything, but what could he do?

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Hae Soo waiting for him in their front yard. As they were having dinner, Wang So gazed at Hae Soo, her mere presence was able to melt away all of his worries and fears. He wanted to tell her that he had to leave Songak but he could not bring himself to say it. He still had time maybe he could convince his father to let him remain in Songak. Wang So pushed his worries and fears aside and just savored the tranquil and mundane moments with Hae Soo.

The next morning, after Wang So left for his lesson with Grand General Park Eun and Jung rushed to their residence. "Soo-yah!" "Noonim!"

"Soo-yah is it true? Is Hyungnim really going back to _Shinju_? How about you? Are you going too?" Eun bombards Hae Soo with questions.

"Noonim, what's going on? Please tell us it's not true. Why is Hyungnim going back to Shinju? What will happen to both of you?" Jung demands.

"Ye? What are you talking about? Send to _Shinju_? Why? That's impossible. _Pyeha_ gave us his word that he will not send Wangjanim to _Shinju_ or anywhere else. You must be mistaken." Hae Soo responds, desperately hoping they were wrong.

"Aniya Soo. I confirmed it with Ji Mong, So Hyungnim is leaving on the ninth day of the ninth month." Eun informs Hae Soo.

"But since Hyungnim didn't tell you maybe there's a chance Pyeha might reconsider his decision." Jung says.

"Why? Why is he being send away? He did not do anything at all, instead he helped with the rain ritual. So why is he being punished and why did I not hear of this? If Wangjanim is being send away, I will go with him. No matter what. I need to talk to him." Hae Soo rushes to the martial arts training grounds.

"Soo-yah let's go together." "Noonim we will come along" Eun and Jung follow Hae Soo, trying to keep up with her pace.

 **Training Grounds**

Wang So was in the middle of training when Hae Soo walks up to him and pulls him aside and glares at him.

"You heard. You can hate or resent me, it's entirely my fault. I didn't tell you cause I thought I could think of something and change Pyeha's decision but you found out before that could happen. However, I already caused the problem and you've been hurt." Wang So says.

"Problem? What problem? And what about me? Are you going to leave me here? Don't even think about it cause I'm coming with you." Hae Soo responds, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"Soo-yah Pyeha ordered me to go back to Shinju for a while and he ordered you to stay in the palace. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll come back for you. I promise." Wang So assured her.

"I understand. I won't ask any more questions. I have to go." Hae Soo says.

"Soo-yah. Please listen to-" Wang So tries to stop Hae Soo.

"I remembered something important I have to attend to that. I'll see you later." Hae Soo cuts him off and quickly leaves.

 **Cheondeokjeon**

"Pyeha! How could you do this to 4th Prince? You promised us you wouldn't send him away, especially not to _Shinju._ " Hae Soo demands.

"Soo-yah I understand you're vexed but I have no choice but to send Wang So away. You will be staying in the palace of course. I promise he will come back within a few months." King Taejo tries to reason with his daughter-in-law.

"A few months? And why are you not sending me away with 4th Prince. You granted our requests before marriage why are you not fulfilling them Pyeha? Wangjanim helped the nation by ending the drought so why is he being punished?" Hae Soo pleads.

"Enough Hae Soo. I will not hear of this anymore, it's my final decision. Nothing will have to any of them. I will protect both of you but you will have to endure this separation." King Taejo dismissed Hae Soo and returns to reading his scrolls.

 **Wang So & Hae Soo's Residence**

Hae Soo tried to talk to Wang So after meeting King Taejo but he was busy with some court affairs so she returned home.

"Soo-yah it's Baek-ah. I'm coming in." Baek-ah enters the library. "How are you doing? I heard you met Pyeha to talk to him about So Hyungnim?"

"Ne, but Pyeha is sticking to his decision and sending Wangjanim away. I just don't understand why. There has to be other ways," Hae Soo says.

"Hyungnim is currently being interrogated by the ministers and officials. He won't be able to leave until they are done. He told you to have dinner and go to bed first and he told me to give you this letter." Baek-ah hands a letter to Hae Soo.

" _When the water has run dry, sit and watch for the rising clouds_." Hae Soo reads letter.

"Wang Wei's poem, Zhongnan Mountain Retreat." Baek-ah adds.

"I had no idea that he wrote so well. There's so much more I don't know about him. I was mistaken in thinking I had him all figured out. How foolish of me." Hae Soo says as she admires his writing.

"He meant it when he said he wanted to leave the palace with you. Now that he has to leave you and go back to _Shinju,_ it's tearing him apart." Baek-ah states.

After Baek-ah leaves, Hae Soo takes out her brush and traces over his characters as her own and repeats the poem over and over again with tears running down her face.

Several hours passed and Hae Soo was still engrossed in tracing over the poem when she heard the servants greeting Wang So. She drops the brush and runs to their chambers in a hurry, desperate to not let Wang So leave alone. She bursts into their chambers and holds Wang So's hands.

"Let's leave the palace. If we can leave the palace I'll go anyway you want to go. Let's run away from here." Hae Soo demands, a lump of emotion clogging her throat.

"Soo-yah, calm down. We are not going anyway." Wang So grabs Hae Soo's shoulders.

Hae Soo cups Wang So's face, "You said if I wanted to run away from the palace you would run away with me. You said you would so let's go. Let's run away. Where do you want to go? _Hubakjae_? The mountains? I'll follow you anywhere. Don't leave me here. Take me away from here, please." Hae Soo begs, tears streaming down her face.

Her knees felt weak and she grew lightheaded, Wang So pulls her into a hug and Hae Soo clung onto Wang So. He leans in and kisses her forehead as he soothed her.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way, I'll think of something so we won't be separated. Do you think I'll ever let you go?" Wang So whispers.

Hae Soo pulls back and stares up into the face she'd slowly grown to love. Wang So wipes her tears and gazes into her glassy eyes.

"I am right here. No matter where you go or where Pyeha sends you, I'll follow you. I'll run away with you if I have to. I will not leave you." Hae Soo states stubbornly. Wang So's arms tightened around her.

"We will think of something I promise. I will never leave you. I will stay by your side no matter what. Don't worry Soo-yah." Wang So declares as he continues embracing Hae Soo and stroking her hair.

They clung onto each other in a comforting embrace and fell asleep, desperately hoping they won't be separated.

* * *

Thank you for reading & thank you for all the comments. Leave a review & let me know what you guys think :)


	10. A World That Is You

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I was busy with my thesis. I can't believe I'm almost done with my honors degree. 4 years just flew by. Anyway, thank you for all the encouraging PM and the reviews! I really appreciate them

Similarly for this chapter, I included certain storyline progression from the drama as well for the other characters. But I didn't write out the scenes so I just mentioned the timings. As for the scenes that I did write out, there are some changes.

This is a really long chapter so brace yourself.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

 **Ninth Day of the Ninth Month**

It was the day both Wang So and Hae Soo were dreading, the day Wang So leaves. To prevent giving the Ministers time to come up with another plot and send Wang So back, they decided to present the decree King Taejo wrote on the day Wang So leaves.

Hae Soo wakes up early and goes to the changing room. While changing into a beige and purple hanbok with a pastel orange stash, one of her lady-in-waiting, Ji Ran approaches her. "Soo-buin, I hope I'm not being rude but since today is the family gathering, maybe you should prepare some tea for your other family members?" Ji Ran says, trying to hide her nervousness.

"That's not a bad idea. Pyeha and the Princes do request me to prepare tea for them. Maybe I should, ah but today we'll be having some drinks with the whole family. Plus I think on a day like this, they would prefer tea prepared by _Sanggung."_ Hae Soo replies.

"It's okay Soo-buin, you'll get practice anyway. Don't you want to impress _Sanggung_?" Ji Ran convinces Hae Soo.

"Well I suppose. Arrasoh let's go." Hae Soo gets up and heads to the kitchen to prepare tea. Chun Yang, Bong Soon and the other ladies-in-waiting assist Hae Soo as she prepares the ingredients. "Hmm…which tea should I prepare today?"

"Ohhh how about chrysanthemum tea Soo-buin? I want to learn how to prepare that too but never got the chance." Ji Ran says a little too loudly.

Hae Soo laughs at her excitement and proceeds to prepare chrysanthemum tea and fresh leaf tea. After preparing the tea, Hae Soo rushes to the changing room and sees Wang So still getting dressed into his black ceremonial robes, with his hair in _sangtugwan._ Even without his scars being covered, he looked magnificent. She looked away nervously, but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face.

~Episode 10: 45:30 – 59:38~

The royal family members were gathered to drink together, from King Taejo and the Queens to Wang Won and his wives. Wang So and Hae Soo arrived a little later but to their surprise, Eun and Soon Deok did not arrive yet as well. They started playing a drinking game, which involves them to drink and recite stanzas from poems.

"Why isn't 10th Prince and Soon Deok here yet?" King Taejo asks after a while.

"Maybe they woke up late or something happened? Should I go look for them?" Hae Soo offers.

"Give them a little more time, if they don't arrive by the end of our game you can personally go pull them by the ears and drag them here" King Taejo said lightly.

Queen Yoo notices Crown Prince fumbling with his cup and setting it down. She takes the opportunity and suggests for chrysanthemum tea.

"My daughter-in-law, I know the Crown Prince enjoys tea prepared by you. Will you prepare some tea for your brother?" Queen Yoo says sweetly.

"I actually prepared some chrysanthemum tea today, I can go get it-"Hae Soo was about to get up when Yeon Hwa interrupts her.

"No it's fine Hae Soo, Sanggung please go on and get him the tea Hae Soo prepared." Yeon Hwa interjects.

Wang So realizes that Queen Yoo was using Hae Soo to attack the Crown Prince, if he speaks up now, he will only be putting Hae Soo in danger. Everyone will accuse her of trying to poison the Crown Prince so that her own husband who has been shunned and mistreated can be appointed as the Crown Prince.

After getting orders from _Sanggung_ , Ji Ran dashes back to the kitchen and pours the vial of poison in to the chrysanthemum tea as it warms. She looks for Chun Yang so she can serve the tea instead of her but she was nowhere to be found. Another lady-in-waiting pushes the tea tray to her and tells her to hurry. Unable to protest, Ji Ran approaches royal family with trembling hands, thankful that she did not have to taste the tea before it was served.

Ji Ran places the tray in front of the Crown Prince when Wang So abruptly gets up, "I have something to say to you, Crown Prince." Queen Yoo smirks at Wang So, challenging him.

"Go on and speak" Crown Prince responds.

"I have caused you trouble recently. As your brother, I would like three drinks from you to strengthen our kinship." Wang So says. Both Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo stare at him, taken aback by his actions.

"Sounds good. However, it is tea, not alcohol. What do will we do?" Crown Prince replies.

"With the mood that I am in today, I think even tea will get me drunk." Wang So smiles at Hae Soo and approaches to take the cup from Ji Ran.

He drops the cup and blames his clumsiness. King Taejo dismissed the incident and requests Hae Soo to pour the tea for Wang So. Happy with the request, Hae Soo excitedly gets up and pours the tea into a new cup. Wang So smiles at Hae Soo and takes the cup.

"First, I will drink to your longevity." Wang So drinks the first cup "Second, you continue to fight for Goryeo, so I will drink to you fortune." He drinks the second cup and as Hae Soo pours the third cup, he looks at his mother, slowly feeling the effect of the poison.

 _It wasn't the cup. You poisoned the tea?_

Wang So thought as his mother continued to smirk at him. He turns to Hae Soo and took the third cup, his hands trembling.

 _I am…drinking the poison that you've poured me._

Noticing the tremor of his hands, Hae Soo looks at Wang So, concerned. However, Wang So smiles at her and bring the cup to his lips. " Lastly, no matter who tries to sow discord between us with sly words, it is my wish that our friendship will never change."

Due to Wang So's toasts, Crown Prince requests the King to not send Wang So back to _Shinju_ , even if it's for a few weeks. Hae Soo smiles, hoping King Taejo withdraws his orders. "I will go and get 10th Prince and Soon Doek in the meanwhile." Moments after Hae Soo leaves, Wang So excuses himself.

He endures the pain and symptoms arising due to the poison until he is out of sight, even as blood trickles he tries his best to leave the drinking venue. Wang So clutched his robes and held onto the pillars as he stumbled towards Hae Soo to warn her but the vision of her begins to blur. He coughs in a spray of blood to which Hae Soo turns around and sees him, he stumbles and collapsed onto the ground.

"Wangjanim!" Hae Soo was at his side in an instant, her hands cradling his head as she yelled for help. Wang So tries to warn Hae Soo but he becomes unconscious before he could get any word out and Hae Soo continues yelling for help, not realizing the tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, at the family gathering, Yeon Hwa claims she wants to make three toasts as she has a request on behalf of Wang Wook. King Taejo gestures her to proceed and Yeon Hwa takes the cup from Ji Ran. Her first request is that the King allows Wook to remarry, King Taejo permits this request without knowing that the Hwangbo siblings were about to mention Hae Soo.

Instead of drinking the tea, Yeon Hwa pours it down her sleeve. She stumbles and falls to ground, blood ticking from the corner of her mouth as she weakly calls for them to attend to Wang So. Ji Mong tastes the tea and spits it out, confirming that it has been poisoned. Baek-ah dashes to Wang So with the other Princes and Ji Mong following.

Baek-ah kneels beside Wang So and supports his body, yelling at physicians to attend to Wang So immediately. They carry Wang So to the infirmary hanok with Hae Soo following them. Wang Won stops her and blames her for preparing and serving the tea. However, King Taejo reprimands Won for making baseless accusations and tells Hae Soo to stay beside Wang So. Hae Soo runs after the physicians and Baek-ah carrying Wang So.

"Arrest that court lady who served Crown Prince this instant!" Ji Mong ordered. The guards immediately arrested Ji Ran and pulled her away with her screaming on top of her voice, claiming her innocence.

 **Court Lady Oh**

Watching from afar, Court Lady oh realizes the predicament this incident will put Hae Soo in. She rushes to 4th Prince and Hae Soo's residence and dismisses all the court ladies and servants with the exception of Chun Yang she informs her that they have to search for a vial.

Court Lady Oh finds a vial in between Hae Soo's hanboks, she quickly hides it within her hanbok and leaves after informing Chun Yang not to speak a word of this to anyone. Lady Oh hurries to Damiwon and tries to determine which poison was in the vial.

Discovering that it was a type of poison that was rare to find and that there was a handful of places that sold them, she informs King Taejo about the vial and tells him to send out an investigation team to the shops while Wang So is recovering. King Taejo summons General Park and Ji Mong discreetly and tells them to send out an investigation to the shops Lady Oh informed him with the pictures of all the ministers and court ladies.

After ordering the investigation team, he rushes to the hanok where Wang So was being treated.

 **8** **th** **Prince Residence**

Physician Hong notices the symptoms are similar to 4th Prince but her pulse says otherwise. After Queen Sinjeong leaves, Yeon Hwa gets up from her bed and confesses to Physician Hong that she bit the inside of her lips till they bled and now she's freed herself from any suspicion. She also warns Physician Hong to watch what he says about her condition.

Appalled, Physician Hong obliges and reports to Queen Sinjeong and Wang Wook accordingly. He takes one last look at them and leaves to consult Wang So.

 **Infirmary Hanok**

Hae Soo paced back and forth while the physicians tended to Wang So, feeding him antidotes and checking his condition. The moment they finished their check up, Hae Soo undresses Wang So and helps him into a fresh set of hanbok. She sat beside him on the bed and wiped the blood and sweat off his face and his chest.

"Soo-buin don't worry. We administered the antidote on time, 4th Prince will be fine, and he just needs rest now. I'll come to check on his every hour." Physician Lee informed Hae Soo.

"Physician Lee don't go anyway and stay nearby." Baek-ah demands.

Baek-ah kneels beside at the edge of the bed and holds Wang So's hand, "Soo-yah don't worry. Hyungnim is strong, nothing to happen to him."

Hae Soo weakly smiles and continues wiping the sweat off Wang So's face and torso. At that moment, Eun, Jung and Soon Deok burst in. "Hyungnim! Soo-yah!" "Unnie!" "Soo-noonim. Hyungnim!" Baek-ah rushes to them and signals them to lower their voices.

"Baek-ah what happened? How is Hyungnim doing? How about Soo is she okay?" Eun worriedly asked. Baek-ah updated them regarding Wang So's health and the incident. Without a word, Jung and Eun kneeled down and held their brother's hand as they whispered words of encouragement and love. Soon Deok approached Hae Soo and patted her back.

Hae Soo gazed at Wang So, he was sickly and sweating, barely fighting off the poison within him. She felt a lump form in her throat and she overcame with a grief she couldn't identify. Hae Soo reached out again, this time to brush her fingers through his damp hair, pushing the bangs from his face. His face was pale and gaunt, Hae Soo felt a hole opening up in her chest, it felt like her heart was being ripped out and shredded to pieces. It took everything she had not to break down in tears.

Baek-ah looked at his best friend, she was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, the front of her hanbok was dark with Wang So's blood. She looked exhausted and shattered. He looked at the hanboks Chun Yang brought for her to change into. Hae Soo was so busy tending to Wang So that she forgot to change her hanbok and she had not eaten anything since morning. Baek-ah gently tells Hae Soo to change but she does not budge, her gaze never left Wang So's face as she continued stroking his forehead.

Just as he was about to leave to bring food for Hae Soo, King Taejo, Crown Prince and Ji Mong enters, followed by Physician Lee and Hong. They check Wang So' s pulse and updated King Taejo of his condition.

Ji Mong assures everyone in the room that Wang So will make it as General Park trained his body to resist poison. However, they note that he must have known the tea was laced the moment he took his first slip but they were flabbergasted as to why he insisted on drinking three glasses.

Crown Prince deduces that he was the target not Wang So to which Baek-ah and Ji Mong pinpoints that he was trying to leave before his symptoms were evident. But for who, was he aware of the poison and he did what he did to protect the culprit?

"Why do things like this only happen to So Hyungnim? I was always worried and I truly thought he would die this time." Baek-ah states, his voice trembling.

"Don't say that." Hae Soo whispers and everyone turns to look at her. "Don't say things like that. _Wangjanim_ is fine. He'll be fine. Nothing will happen to him. I poured the tea for him, three times and he drank it. I should have stopped him, I should have known. In the end even I'm a danger to him and his happiness."

 _Why did you do it? Why do you keep putting your life on the line for me? I wanted to be your shield, I wanted to protect you but in the end all I did was harm you. All I did was cause you pain._

Something inside her gave way, in fury, in hopelessness, in the certainty that she almost lost Wang So. The image of Wang So bleeding and collapsing, the pain in his beloved face never left her. Tears of frustration, of fear, of worry streamed down her cheeks.

Soon Deok rushes to Hae Soo and soothes her as she cries. King Taejo and the Princes gaze at Hae Soo, despite being suspected of the poisoning, she was more worried about Wang So. They could clearly see how heartbroken and devastated she was.

King Taejo walks to the edge of the bed and touches Wang So's face. The son, whom he had tried to send away due to a few complications and statements from the ministers, the very same son, put his life on the line just to save his brother.

King Taejo wipes Hae Soo's tears and pats her head.

He gets up and orders the guards to surround the hanok and not let anyone other than Hae Soo and the younger Princes enter without supervision. He also orders them to taste the food before they are served. He leaves to face the ministers plotting to frame his daughter-in-law and his son.

"Soo-yah please change into these, your hanbok is soaked with blood. Hyungnim will be worried if he sees you in this condition." Baek-ah holds out a hanbok but Hae Soo does not respond. "At least eat something. You have not eaten since morning."

"How can I eat knowing Wangjanim almost died? He's struggling to stay alive and not once has his own mother came to visit and check on his condition." Hae Soo tried to keep a tight rein on her emotions.

"That's why he needs us, he needs you more than anyone Soo-yah. With you beside him, Hyungnim can overcome anything so stop blaming yourself. Just focus on Hyungnim and yourself." Baek-ah says.

"Noonim you better eat or else we'll be in trouble with Hyungnim. Please noonim. We are here we will take care of Hyungnim in the meanwhile." Jung adds.

"Unnie, I'm here too." Smiling, Soon Deok stretched her hand towards Hae Soo.

Hae Soo looked around the room so much concern and love for not just her but for Wang So as well. They are family after all. Her family. Wang So's family. Nothing will happen to her Prince and her as long as they were beside her. She smiles weakly and takes Soon Deok's hand.

They enter a small room within the same chamber. Soon Deok helps Hae Soo out of her bloodied Hanbok. She wets a towel and wipes the blood clinging on Hae Soo's neck, arms and chest. After changing into a new set of hanbok, Soon Deok urges Hae Soo to sit at the table crowded with various dishes. Soon Deok and Jung placed food on Hae Soo's plate.

Noticing their hopeful faces Hae Soo silently starts eating as she glanced at Wang So who was still unconscious. After dinner, Hae Soo takes the towel from Eun and tells Baek-ah and Eun to have dinner as she takes over.

That night, Hae Soo could not sleep as she watched over Wang So, he was sweating and his chest heaved up and down with his breath. Physician Lee and Physician Hong attended to Wang So several times throughout the night. They checked his pulse and fed him herbs and tonics.

It was early in the morning when everyone was asleep, Wang So coughed and startled himself awake. Hae Soo woke up with him, he blinked his eyelashes rapidly and looked around the room. Several candles were lit and there were bowls of water at the edge of his bed. The air thick with the smell of herbs and tonics.

He locked eyes with Hae Soo who had tears rolling down her cheeks, he tried to get up and sit, but he winced at the pain from the poisoning. In an instant Hae Soo pulled him upright and hugged him close to her chest. She held him so they were heart to heart.

"I thought I lost you. I.…I thought you…. I thought I really lost you this time." Hae Soo said into his ears, tears steaming down her face.

"I'm fine. It's going to take more than that to kill me." Wang So weakly responds, he cradled Hae Soo's face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Hae Soo pulls him into a hug.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't ever do something like that again. I thought I lost you. I can't live without you. I can't imagine living without you. It terrifies me." Hae Soo continued holding Wang So, rocking him back and forth. "You can't leave me, I won't let you go."

Hae Soo pulled back and pushed aside his bangs, she kissed his soaking-wet head and face. Wang So weakly smiled at her as she encircled his torso so tightly, they could have melded together as one.

With the remaining of his energy being drained, Wang So falls asleep in Hae Soo's arms she gently rests his head on the pillow and curled up next to him. She watched him sleep, following the rise and fall of his chest, listening to his even breaths. She wanted to touch him, trace every curvature of his face but she did not want to disturb his slumber.

 **King Taejo**

The ministers were being extremely difficult and unreasonable regarding the poisoning incident. Especially Minister Park who was accusing the Crown Prince of the poisoning along with Hae Soo. After a long court session, the Ministers insisted on interrogating Hae Soo and the Crown Prince.

King Taejo knew the consequences both of them would face if they did not oblige to the interrogation. Crown Prince volunteers to go ahead with the interrogation first so that Hae Soo could spend more time staying beside Wang So. After several hours, the Ministers had no choice but to accept that Crown Prince had no role in the poisoning. However, they still have to interrogate Hae Soo.

The moment both King Taejo and Crown Prince was informed that Wang So gained consciousness, they rushed to meet him. Assuming Wang So was resting, his arrival was not announced. Upon entering the chambers, King Taejo was pleasantly surprised. Hae Soo was sound asleep but Wang So was awake, he had his back towards the door as he faced his wife, caressing her face.

Sensing them enter, Wang So tried to sit up but he winced due to the pain. King Taejo immediately rushed to his son and asked him to rest. Even though King Taejo and Crown Prince tried to hide their concerns, Wang So saw right through them and demanded they tell him what was happening.

King Taejo informs Wang So regarding Hae Soo's impending interrogation. He tries to argue but King Taejo warns his of the consequences and accusations she will have to face if they go against the Ministers this time.

"You finally woke up and the first thing you hear from us is this. I'm so sorry So-yah. But don't worry I will be beside her throughout the interrogation. I know you want to stay beside her but you need the rest. For our sake just rest and get better." Crown Prince says.

 **Wang So**

Wang So knew the Ministers will never take his statements seriously and they will constantly bring up his health if his statements are not in their favor but he still could not stand the idea of Hae Soo being all alone with those vicious and immoral men probing her.

"No, I will attend the interrogation with her. I won't leave her alone with those Ministers." Even if he was unwell and weak he will attend the interrogation with Hae Soo. After another check up by the Physicians, King Taejo, Crown Prince and the Physicians leave. Wang So looks at Hae Soo who was sound asleep, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Hae Soo wakes up and realizes Wang So had his arms wrapped around her tightly, she smiles and gazes at him. Sensing someone watching them, she raises her head and looks around the room, Crown Prince was sitting at the table with Baek-ah and reading some scrolls. Eun and Soon Deok were arranging a few hanboks on a chair. Noticing Hae Soo, Soon Deok rushes to her and helps her up.

Hae Soo pulls the comforter over Wang So and walks over to Crown Prince. As they have breakfast, Crown Prince informs Hae Soo about he interrogation and the arrest of Ji Ran. Hae Soo feels a pang of sadness thinking about Ji Ran. Wondering if she was okay.

"But Soo-yah, Wang So wanted to attend the interrogation with you." Crown Prince adds.

"No! He's still recovering. He can't even get up without help, let alone stand throughout an interrogation. When is it? Let's get it done with while Wangjanim is resting." she looked at him, as he lay in the bed, his jet-black hair ruffled and his body lax.

"I understand I'll inform the Ministers that we will hold the interrogation today itself. Soo-yah I need you to be strong. I need you to stand your ground, no matter what they say, even if they threaten you, you need to be firm. One wrong statement and you can be found guilty and punished. I need you to put yourself first. Your live depends on it. Can you do that?" Crown Prince says, his concern evident on his face.

"Ne, I'll be fine. I can do this." Hae Soo responds as she thought to herself.

 _I want to live. I want to live…with him…. I want to be with him a little longer._

"You'll be fine Soo-yah. Don't worry. The King, your father and even Crown Prince will be with you." Baek-ah says as he pats her shoulders.

 **Court Room**

The fourth investigation team consisting of three guards, Kwon Yool, Seung Ho and Tae Hyun did not arrive and there was no news of where they were. The Ministers assumed they got lost or were attacked while investigating. General Park tried to delay the interrogation after the three guards arrived but the Ministers were adamant and wanted to get over with the interrogation before someone becomes the target.

The Ministers were tearing at both Hae Soo and Crown Prince. Minister Hae and King Taejo tried their very best to defend both of them but due to the lack of evidence there was only so much he could do. The four investigation teams, only three teams made it back but they did not discover anything that could be helpful.

The Ministers requested that Hae Soo should be exiled and stripped off her title of being a Princess by marriage. Appalled Crown Prince tried to argue but the King refused to exile her.

The ministers bow to the King while chanting that Hae Soo be exiled. Left with no choice, King Taejo tries to buy some time by telling them she will begin her punishment only after Wang So makes full recovery. He leaves the throne room before the ministers could argue with his decision.

~Episode 11: 17:00 –38:00~

 **Nightfall in Songak**

The moment Wang So wakes up without Hae Soo beside him, he knows that she decided to go with the interrogation without him. He tried to get up hastily but he winces from the pain. Baek-ah immediately rushes to his side and supports him. Wang So shakes him and attempts to leave the infirmary. Despite feeling weak and struggling to stand, Wang So holds on to the pillars and limps as fast as he could, he knew she must be feeling isolated and scared.

Before he could leave Wook approaches him and informs his of the allegations against Hae Soo and that she might be sentenced severely. "I should have never let Hae Soo get married to you. I should have stopped it." Wook spits out, glaring at Wang So.

Wang So sends Baek-ah away and reveals to Wook that it was Queen Yoo who as behind the poisoning and he drank it to prevent anyone from finding out but it got complicated when Yeon Hwa drank it too.

Wang So did something he had never done before, he asked from help. He was desperate, he would do anything to save Hae Soo from the allegations. " Wook-ah you need to expose Queen Yoo for what she has done. No one would stand up for Soo as much as you. Do anything you have to but we need to help her."

"I will…find evidence." Wook says, determined to clear Hae Soo of all the allegations made against her. He hoped after all this incident the King and Minister Hae will realize how Wang So is a threat to Hae Soo and that she's better off with him. Before they could say anything else, Baek-ah and Jung came running towards.

"Hyungnim, the interrogation ended. Hae Soo noonim…they asked that she be exiled and the King ordered that she will only start her punishment after you recover." Jung informed his brothers.

Wang So staggers backwards and Baek-ah rushes to him and hold him before he could fall. Wang So clutches onto Baek-ah before darkness engulfed him. Wook clenches his fist and with one last look at Wang So he storms off.

Wook tracks down the Court Lady who first conspired with Yeon Hwa. The Court Lady was receiving another package from Yeon Hwa who was in disguise. Before the court lady could leave he holds his hairpin against her throat and demands the cloaked figure to reveal herself. Yeon Hwa removes the veil and confronts her brother, knowing very well he will not be able to abandon his family. In the middle of all these, the Court Lady escapes, unharmed.

Unable to think of any other way to help Hae Soo, he makes his way to meet Lady Oh. To beg for help. He knew Lady Oh loved Hae Soo more than the King and she would do anything to make sure she's safe.

News of Hae Soo being exile spread like wild fire and everyone in the palace knew, even Ji Ran was aware of the news. Before heading back to Wang So, Hae Soo goes to the prison to see Ji Ran. She sees Ji Ran curled up at the far end of the jail wearing a white hanbok that was soaked in blood. She was shivering and her face was badly bruised with dried up blood.

Ji Ran notices Hae Soo and forces herself to sit up. "Ji Ran-ah. How…how are you doing? I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're suffering because of me…you must be in so much pain…" Hae Soo says, tears streaming down her face.

Ji Ran scoffs, "You're mistaken. I'm not suffering at all I'm glad you're being exiled you deserve it. You should leave I don't have the energy to talk to someone like you." Ji Ran turns her back towards Hae Soo. Shattered, Hae Soo looks at Ji Ran and leaves.

 **Infirmary Hanok**

When Hae Soo enters the room Wang So was being treated, she was surprised to see Yeon Hwa sitting at the edge of the bed with Baek-ah and Eun sitting beside Wang So who was still sleeping. Jung and Eun rushed to Hae Soo and bombarded her with questions. Exhausted with the day's happenings, Hae Soo simply smiled at them weakly and settled down beside Wang So.

Jung and Eun did not press further and sat down. Just as Yeon Hwa was about to wet a towel to wipe Wang So's sweat, Hae Soo took the towel from her hands and proceeded to wipe his sweat. Furious, Yeon Hwa was about to rebuke when Baek-ah spoke up. "Noonim you should leave, there are already so many of us here. I think Hyungnim is grateful you visited but we should give Hyungnim and Hae Soo some time alone."

Unable to retort to Beak-ah, Yeon Hwa reluctantly leaves. After making sure both Wang So and Hae Soo were comfortable, the younger Princes move to the room beside theirs to give the couple some privacy. Hae Soo continues wiping his sweat as she tries to push the feelings of devastation and fear. Not only will she have to leave Wang So but her own court lady who was like a sister to her was being tortured.

Hae Soo pressed her lips against Wang So's forehead and curled up beside him.

 **Court Lady Oh**

After Wook's visit, Lady Oh was in a dilemma. Despite trying to do everything they could, from determining the vial to sending the investigation teams, Hae Soo was still being accused and exiled. She knew her child was innocent, she knew it was Queen Yoo's who was behind all this. She could not let her steal another child from her. She would do whatever it takes to save Hae Soo. Even if it meant that she has to give up her life. With a determined mind she makes her way to King Taejo's chambers.

After serving the King's tea, Lady Oh claims she tried to poison the Crown Prince but King Taejo dismisses her claims. Lady Oh lays out the bloody clothes of an infant and tells him that Queen Yoo send her tea to drink when she was pregnant. Unaware that it was laced she drank it diligently and a week later, their baby died. But this time, she will not let Queen Yoo get away with destroying her child again. King Taejo tries to reason with her but she informs him of her stomach cancer.

~Episode 11: 39:52 –59:29~

The next morning, Lady Oh's execution is announced. "Please take care of him Baek-ah nim." Hae Soo requests as she makes her way to see Lady Oh.

Hae Soo demands to know what is going on and Lady Oh replied that she poisoned the Crown Prince's tea. Fully aware that Lady Oh was lying just to save her, Hae Soo grabs Lady Oh and drags her into the secret tunnel connected to the Prince's bathing pool. Seeing that the exit was sealed off, Hae Soo desperately tries to remove the rocks blocking the exit.

"You said we should visit your hometown after I get married, let's go now! You should at least leave first. I will come after _Wangjanim_ recovers." Hae Soo says, tears rolling down her cheek as she continued to remove the rocks.

Seeing the desperation and devastation, Lady Oh pulls Hae Soo into a hug. "It's not your fault. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the King." She soothes Hae Soo as she informs her of her stomach cancer and that she does not need to be burdened. Hae Soo continues weeping and Lady Oh strokes her back.

"Just because I'm not around, doesn't mean you can slack off and not prepare tea. Hae Soo, my child. You have to live well and happily with the 4th Prince. Remember, the only person who you can trust after I go is your husband. Don't miss me for too long my daughter." Lady Oh adds.

After the guards arrive and pull Lady Oh away, Hae Soo makes her way to the King's quarters and kneels in front of the steps, in an attempt to make a formal protest for him to stop Lady Oh's execution.

Soon it is nightfall in Songak, Hae Soo's protest pleas grow quieter and she struggles to keep herself from falling over. Baek-ah tries to stop her but she's adamant, "it's better than doing nothing" causing Baek-ah to give up. Before he leaves, she asks him how Wang So was doing. Relieved that he was better, she went continued protesting.

After two days, Hae Soo was still kneeling in front of the King's quarters but the execution was not cancelled. As it starts to pour, Jung, Baek-ah and Mu join Hae Soo in her protest. Wook finally approaches Hae Soo in the pouring rain and Hae Soo smiles.

 _I knew you would accept me as your family despite everything. I knew the day would come when I can call you Orabeoni proudly and be a part of your family._

However, instead of moving forward Wook stops and backs away. Hae Soo realizes this as he turns away and starts walking away from her.

 _Why? Why are turning your back on me?_

Hae Soo as if someone had hit her hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, a cloak spreads and shields her from the rain and someone steps up beside her. Hae Soo looks up and realizes its Wang So. Clad in raven black hanbok and a cloak, he stands as close as he could to her as he continued to shield her.

As the gong announcing the start of the execution sounds, Hae Soo and Wang So look at each other in shock and fear. "Lady Oh…. Lady Oh…." Hae Soo chants. However, instead the gong is heard several times. Unable to decipher why or what it meant, Hae Soo assumed it meant the execution was completed.

Unable to control her feelings, Hae Soo broke down and tried to crawl to the execution area. "Lady Oh! Lady Oh!" Wang So held onto Hae Soo as she continued to cry and scream out for Lady Oh.

"If I had known someone would die because of me…. I would not have been so greedy to live again. I wish this were all a dream. I wish I could wake up and not remember any of this." Hae Soo thought as she fainted in Wang So's arms.

Hae Soo jolts awake and her heart starts racing as the realization of what happened hits her. She tries to get up but winces from the pain, Wang So grabs her and tries to prevent her from leaving the bed. Before she could say or do anything, a familiar voice calls out to her, " Hae Soo-yah…"

She desperately scans the room and her eyes meet with a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. " _Sanggung_ …?" Standing at the door of the room was Lady Oh, who was smiling radiantly at Hae Soo. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Lady Oh pulled Hae Soo into a hug.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and words of encouragement. It means so much. Thank you for reading and do leave a review. : )


	11. A Lot Like Love

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I thoroughly enjoyed writing it ;)

Character Introduction:

 **Hwang Baek Myo** – Physician who sold the poison.

 **Kim Jong Shik** \- In Chapter 8: Misty Road, I briefly mentioned Kim Jong Shik as the man dressed in rough and torn clothes with his face partially covered who was blackmailed to interfere with Wang So's rain ritual. He plays a crucial part in this chapter.

Thank you for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

 **Infirmary Hanok**

While unconscious, Hae Soo dreamt of her family.

 _Omma, Appa, Hyuk-ah. I miss you so much. Where are you? Where am I? It's so scary here, everything is so difficult. I'm scared Omma. I'm so afraid._

Tears roll down and she feels someone wiping them, this causes her to jolt awake. Hae Soo's heart starts racing as the realization of what happened hits her. She tries to get up but winces from the pain, Wang So grabs her and tries to prevent her from leaving the bed. Before she could say or do anything, a familiar voice calls out to her, " Hae Soo-yah…"

She desperately scans the room and her eyes meet with a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. " _Sanggung_ …?" Standing at the door of the room was Lady Oh, who was smiling radiantly at Hae Soo. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Lady Oh pulled Hae Soo into a hug.

Weak with relief, Hae Soo starts sobbing loudly, Lady Oh soothes her while Wang So watches with a smile on his face. After crying her heart out, Hae Soo bombards Lady Oh and Wang So with questions as to how she was saved and what happened.

Before anyone could respond, King Taejo and Ji Mong announce their arrival and enter their chambers. Hae Soo protectively hugs Lady Oh and tries to hide her with her torso. Lady Oh gazes at Hae Soo, despite being so petite and experiencing what she experienced in the past few days, she did not hesitate and immediately throw her body to save and protect her.

Lady Oh pushed Hae Soo's hair from her face and wiped her sweat. King Taejo approached Hae Soo and sat at the edge of the bed, "Don't worry Soo-yah, nothing will happen to any of you."

"But…. what happened? Did you find evidence? Nothing will happen to _Sanggung_ or 4th Wangjanim right?" Hae Soo grabbed King Taejo's sleeves and pleaded.

"The criminals have been punished. We should have waited, we should have worked more efficiently. If we did, you and Soo Yeon would not have to go through this." King Taejo lowered his head in apology and shame.

He stared out of the small opening of the window in the room, rain was still pelting down. He thought back to the critical moment the last investigation team arrived.

*Flashback *

 **King Taejo**

The third and last investigation team consisting of Kwon Yool, Seung Ho and Tae Hyun arrived mere seconds before the execution and they had piling evidence that proved neither Hae Soo nor Lady Oh had anything to do with the poisoning.

They showed the drawings of the Ministers and court ladies to the physician selling the poison that was used and the physician recognized the Court Lady that delivered the vial of poison to Ji Ran but what was more surprising was that they recognized Minister Park Young Gyu as well.

Claiming that he witnessed the court lady and Minister Park Young Gyu had a conversation before she purchased the vial of poison. They asked the physician if they remember what both of them were dressed in and even though they vaguely remembered they provided as much details as they could.

The guards went further by asking more commoners if they recognized the court lady or Minister Park Young Gyu when suddenly a man in torn and rough clothes grabbed them by their collar and demanded to know why they were questioning them regarding Minister Park Young Gyu and if he was still alive.

The guards immediately tackled him and held him down, they demanded why he was so agitated and the man started sobbing.

"That scoundrel kidnapped my wife and my children. He told me to deliver a package to Hubaekje and during the rain ritual he made me initiate the rock throwing at the 4th Prince." the man wept.

"What else did he say or do? Speak now we can help you. We will bring you to the King." Kwon Yool demanded.

"He said if I followed his orders, he will return my wife and children to me but he didn't. It has been a month and I tried to sneak into the palace but I got caught. I just want my family back. Please help me." the man knelt and rubbed his hands.

The guards looked at each other sensing that Minister Park Young Gyu was playing a bigger and much more dangerous game than they expected.

"Come with us. We won't hurt you, we will bring you to the king. You can tell him everything you told us and trust us when we say he will help you." Kwon Yool stated.

Assuming the King and ministers will halt any interrogations until they arrived, the guards proceeded to do further investigations. However, on the 3rd day of their investigation they heard rumors of Lady Oh being executed. They hastily requested the physician and the man whose family was kidnapped to go to the palace with them.

They ran to the King, screaming at the top of their voices, " _Pyeha_. Please stop the execution!" " _Pyeha_ , we found the criminal. It's Minister Park Young Gyu!"

King Taejo looked at Ji Mong, fear and rage evident in his eyes. Before he could speak Ji Mong nodded, "I'll ask them to stop." He ran towards the execution site as fast as he could.

Moments later he arrives and he stops the guards carrying out the execution. The gong is sounded several times to let everyone know the execution has been stopped. Seeing the execution being stopped, weak with relief the King let's out a sigh however his knees give way and he stumbles backwards. The guards rush to him and hold him up. Queen Sinjeong orders Yool to call the physician and she proceeds to usher King Taejo to his chambers but he stops her.

King Taejo shelters his eyes against the pummeling rain and looked over at Hae Soo who was lying still in Wang So's arms. Wang So scooped her into his arms and the other Princes who were kneeling down in the rain with Hae Soo rushed to her and proceeded to the infirmary.

"Yool I'm fine sent all the physicians to Hae Soo this instant! And ask someone to check up on Soo Yeon too."

King Taejo wanted to rush to Lady Oh and hold on her but he knew if he did, the ministers would try to plot something else. It took everything he had not to run across to the execution site and pull her into his arms. He looked at the guards who seemed confident and satisfied with their investigation. He ordered them to the throne room right away.

The guards entered the throne with the physician, Hwang Baek Myo and the man whose family was kidnapped, Kim Jong Shik. They informed the King what they found out and presented the evidence.

Hwang Baek Myo and Kim Jong Shik told King Taejo everything, from the court lady forcing the physician to sell the poison to Jong Shik's family being forcefully taken.

"Park Young Gyu, arrest him and bring him to me! Find that court lady too and arrest her." King Taejo growled.

The guards did not waste any time and immediately got into action. King Taejo promised Jong Shik that he will find his family and thanked both of the men for their help and honestly.

 **8** **th** **Prince Residence**

Meanwhile, as the guards were in a meeting with the King, Queen Sinjeong informed Yeon Hwa regarding the current situation and that Park Young Gyu was the culprit. Fear engulfed Yeon Hwa, she knew if they arrested the court lady, she would confess everything and Yeon Hwa would be exiled or worse executed.

She excused herself by telling her mother she wanted to rest, the moment Queen Sinjeong leaves, Yeon Hwa summons the court lady. She threatens the court lady and demands that when asked who ordered her to buy the poison, she must blame Park Young Gyu.

The court lady knew very well that either way she would be punished but Yeon Hwa promised that she will take care of her family by paying off their debts and making sure they were able to afford three basic meals of the day. She knew she was committing another sin but it was all for her family. She wrote a farewell letter for her family and handed to another court lady who was from the same village as her. The guards arrested her and she willingly went with them.

 **Prison**

The court lady confessed, claiming that Park Young Gyu schemed the poisoning so he could eliminate the Crown Prince, Mu and let his son-in-law Wang Yo become the Crown Prince.

Even Ji Ran was aware of the entire situation due to the prison guards gossiping the whole day. Despite the guards mentioning the evidence against Park Young Gyu, she had a feeling that even though he was a spiteful person, he was not behind the poisoning. But who would listen to a criminal who was caught red-handed poisoning a Prince. The very next day she was going to be executed, strangely instead of being frightened, she felt calm.

She did feel a twinge of sadness that she hurt Soo-buin, despite being at fault and trying to poison a Prince, Soo-buin came to visit her at the prison and all she did was hurt her by saying spiteful things. She heard about Lady Oh almost being hanged and that Soo-buin fainted and she was still unconscious. She did not know so many innocent people could have gotten hurt when she accepted the bribe. But what was done cannot be undone, she was glad the 4th Prince survived and that Soo-buin was cleared of all allegations against her.

Because of her greediness, so many innocent people got hurt and both Soo-buin and Lady Oh, the two women who were always kind and so compassionate towards her almost lost their lives. She knew she was a sinner and that praying for forgiveness would not do any good now, instead she silently prayed for Soo-buin and the 4th Prince, hoping that they will remain as they are now, so beautifully and hopelessly in love with each other and that no one will come in between them.

 **King Taejo**

The court lady's confession regarding Park Young Gyu being the culprit who schemed the poisoning, the statements given by both Hwang Baek Myo the Physician and Kim Jong Shik, they had feasible evidence against Park Young Gyu which led to his arrest.

" _Pyeha,_ this is unfair! I'm being framed Pyeha I have nothing to do with this poisoning. _PYEHA_!" Park Young Gyu pleaded and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So you're telling me these gentlemen and my guards are making up stories and lying to me? Did you or did you not kidnap Kim Jong Shik's family? Did you not threaten the safety of his family? TELL ME!" King Taejo snarled furiously.

" _Pyeha_ , I was only helping my son-in-law, the 3rd Prince to become a favorable Prince instead of the 4th Prince. That's all." Park Young Gyu responded, his voice trembling.

"Now you're using my other son as an excuse? Where is his family Park Young Gyu? I always knew you were a scoundrel but to be outrageously diabolical and stoop this low. Tell me this instant before I behead you." King Taejo said sharply.

After Park Young Gyu confessed the location where Kim Jong Shik's family was kept captive, the guards immediately freed the family. King Taejo watched as the family clung onto each other and wept. The physician was rewarded however, the King ordered him to keep a record of the medication he sold in the future.

The very next day, Ji Ran, the court lady and Park Young Gyu were executed. Their families were informed and their bodies were disposed of immediately. The other ministers either kept mum or were cautious as to not instigate the King who seemed furious.

King Taejo was glad the execution was over, the problem was solved and Hae Soo, Wang Mu and Lady Oh were cleared of all allegations made against them. However, he was worried about Hae Soo, it has been almost two days but she was still unconscious.

The Physicians informed him that her body and mind was reacting this way due to the immense stress and shock she experienced the past few days and that it did take a toll on her physical health as hell. Her heartbeat seemed to be weaker compared to the normal heartbeat rate. They were closely monitoring her but she was still unconscious and her face was paler than usual.

It was evening when Hae Soo gained consciousness, King Taejo rushed to the infirmary the moment the physicians informed him. When he entered the room, he saw Hae Soo and Soo Yeon clinging onto each other as Hae Soo sobbed. She looked so fragile, he cursed himself for making her go through what she did. He promised that nothing will ever harm her but he failed her and his son. Despite being a King he hurt his loved ones the most and he could not do anything about it.

When Hae Soo blocked Soo Yeon and glared at the King, it shattered his heart, his own daughter viewed him as a culprit. He almost took away Soo Yeon who was like a mother to Hae Soo and he wanted to separate her from her husband. He regretted everything that happened in the past few days but it only made him more determined to protect his family. He swore never to let anyone or anything harm or hurt his family in anyway.

 **Hae Soo**

Hae Soo was aware of what happened and how Lady Oh was cleared of all the allegations made against her. However, when she found out that Ji Ran, a court lady and Park Young Gyu were executed when she was unconscious, she did feel upset for them but she was glad that Lady Oh and Wang So was safe. She knew it was a selfish thought but she still felt thankful that they were no harmed in anyway.

The next few days, Hae Soo did not let Lady Oh and Wang So out of her sight. King Taejo, the younger Princes and Soon Deok visited her frequently and would have meals with them. Hae Soo would constantly make the Physicians do check ups on both Wang So and Lady Oh before they tended to her. On the 5th day, before anyone spoke, Hae Soo knew something was wrong. Everyone left the chambers except Lady Oh.

"I'm leaving the palace Hae Soo." Lady Oh said softly.

"What?" Hae Soo felt her heart sink.

"The doctor recommended that I leave the palace to recuperate due to my bad health." Lady Oh cradled Hae Soo's face and choked back the tears threatening to fall.

Hae Soo gazed at the woman who was like a mother to her, the mother who was willing to die for her without any hesitation. She wanted her to stay beside her in the palace so bad, she wanted her mother to be the light in the dark and vicious palace but she knew she had to let _Sanggung_ go. She knew how much _Sanggung_ suffered in the palace, if the doctor recommended it, it meant that her health was really deteriorating. It broke her to let her mother go but she had to, she knew she had to do it, for _Sanggung_.

"When are you leaving? Can I escort you back to your hometown?" Hae Soo sniffled and smiled at Lady Oh.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. No Hae Soo, the physician said you cannot move around too much and you need rest. The journey back to my hometown will be long and the pathway that we will be travelling is not safe. When you're better you can visit me and stay as long as you like but for now just stay and continue your treatment." Lady Oh sternly responded.

"But is any of the Princes or guards going with you just in case?" Hae Soo asked.

"Wang So Wangja and Wang Jung Wangja are travelling with me. You don't have to worry at all." Lady Oh added.

Relieved that both the 4th Prince and 14th Prince were travelling with Lady Oh, Hae Soo did not argue. Lady Oh smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful of everything. You can't trust anyone except the 4th Prince. Every moment of everyday, and with every step you take you need to be careful as if you're walking on thin ice. Don't live like me all right?" Lady Oh softly said. Hae Soo nods, a lump of emotion clogging her throat.

"As for the court ladies, don't trust anyone other than Chun Yang. I knew her family and she's an honest child so if you have to do or say anything only confide in her." Lady Oh sighed, hoping Hae Soo will not blindly trust anyone. "Visit me when you can my daughter I'll be waiting for you." Lady Oh adds.

Hae Soo spend the remaining hours with Lady Oh, telling her about her life with the 4th Prince and making sure Lady Oh knew how much she meant to Hae Soo. She insisted on visiting Lady Oh several times and staying for over a month, which Lady Oh happily accepted. That night Hae Soo laid her head on Lady Oh's lap and fell asleep with Lady Oh gently patting her.

The next day Lady Oh, Wang So, Jung and the guards prepared to leave. Hae Soo goes to the astronomy tower to search for Wang So. She finds him packing basic necessities for the trip she shyly hands him a bundle, which consisted of the make up she, used to cover up his scars and another bundle with some food in case he got hungry.

 _ **Dongji Lake**_

They go for a walk at _Dongji_ Lake. Wang So was fully aware of how much Hae Soo cared and adored the court ladies who were attending to her. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he knew she was suffering due to Ji Ran's betrayal and execution. He mustered up his courage and asked Hae Soo how she's feeling and if she will be able put everything that happened in the past few days behind her.

"No matter how much my heart may ache, the world doesn't stop its course. I suppose if I keep watching its busy course, I may come to forget everything someday." Hae Soo softly said as she clutched onto the lotus hairpin that she kept with her at all times.

Wang So noticed Hae Soo holding the hairpin in her hand but did not mention it. "Forget it quickly if you can. The more difficult things are, the better it is to work hard to forget." Wang So responded.

"I'll try. Did you pack everything you need to? Do you need me to do anything or get you anything? How long will the journey be?" Hae Soo asked worriedly.

Wang So broke into a grin. "I'll be back within 6 weeks. _Pyeha_ ordered us to ensure _Sanggung_ is comfortable in her home so we might have to help her with some things. Are you worried? Don't be. Even the guards are coming along in case we encounter any bandits or any other kind of danger." He responded.

"You have to be careful. No matter how angry you get, you must hold it in. Don't threaten anyone and don't glare at people like you do when they don't listen to you. Eat your meals properly and sleep well. Try not to have bad dreams if you can. " Hae Soo demands.

"Gosh you and your lectures. I'll return soon so wait for me." Wang So adds, a smile in his voice.

"Have a safe trip and come back soon." Hae Soo insisted.

Unable to resist, Wang So grabs Hae Soo's waist and pulls her closer, he gazes at her before leaning in for a kiss. However, at the last moment Hae Soo turns her head while causes Wang So to smile.

"Babo. I said I would get your permission." Wang So playfully added.

He longingly gazed at her for a few more seconds before loosening his grip. He looks around and when Hae Soo was least expecting it, Wang So steals a quick kiss. "I lied." He teasingly says with a goofy smile.

He takes the hairpin in her hand, "I'll borrow this for good luck. I'll be back soon." As he starts walking away, Hae Soo thinks to herself,

 _I become afraid every time we are together. Why is it that I can't let you go and ignore you…I will wait for you. Even though you had to risk your life for me, even if we have to face much more difficulties…I will not let you go._

Still lost in her thoughts, Wang So turns around and waves at Hae Soo with the hairpin in his hand, after which he continues to walk away. As she watched him walk away, tears sprang to her eyes and she was overcome with grief. Hae Soo runs after him and throws her arms around his waist, enveloping him in a back-hug as warm tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You have to come back to me safely. I will wait for you so come back to me." Hae Soo pleaded.

Wang So slowly turns around and pulls Hae Soo to him as his arms wrap tightly around her waist. He pulls back to see her crying and wipes away her tears with his thumb. As they gaze into each other's eyes, Hae Soo grabs him by the collar and pulls him towards her, she rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. A warm, gentle and soft kiss. She pulls back and stares up into his face, her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound like beating wings in her ears.

Even though Wang So was shocked, it took him mere seconds to recover. He cradled Hae Soo's face and lowered his head to kiss her. Hae Soo's lips parted naturally the moment his touched hers and Wang So deepened the kiss. His lips were warm, soft and moist. His mouth moved slowly over hers, kissing her deeply and passionately, savoring every moment. They only broke off the kiss for the need of oxygen.

They smiled at each other, still dizzy and lightheaded from the kiss. Wang So pulled Hae Soo into a hug and her arms tightened around his waist. They stayed like that for a while, savoring the moment.

It was almost time for Wang So to leave so they made their way to _Cheondeokjeon_. Jung and the guards were done preparing and were waiting for Wang So to arrive while Lady Oh was bidding farewell to the other court ladies.

Hae Soo approached Lady Oh and took her hands, "Have a safe trip. I'll send you letters whenever I can and I'll visit you soon."

Lady Oh hugged Hae Soo, "Remember everything I said and be careful. I'll look forward to your letters and your visit."

As everyone prepared to leave, Wang So caressed Hae Soo's cheeks, "I'll be back soon." He whispered. Hae Soo reached out and mimicked him by caressing his cheeks.

Lady Oh, Wang So, Jung and the guards galloped off with Hae Soo, King Taejo and the Princes gazing at them. Soon Deok took Hae Soo's hands in hers, "Let's go Unnie, it's time for lunch and you need to take your medication." She said. Hae Soo nodded and followed Soon Deok to her and Wang So's residence.

She wasn't looking forward to the long wait but she was looking forward to Wang So's return. Not even an hour passed since he left but she was already missing him. Hae Soo was thankful she had the Soon Deok and the younger Princes to keep her company.

She silently prayed for them to have a safe trip, promising herself that she will visit the wishing tower and pray for them everyday.

* * *

Thank you for reading and commenting. :)


	12. Because I Miss You

Hey guys, I'm back :)

So as you all know, Park Young Gyu has been hanged so Woo Hee's introduction and aim in my storyline completely changes. Instead of being threatened and blackmailed into assassinating King Taejo, I decided to let her take on the role of a Court Lady. Of course she befriends Hae Soo as per the drama but in a different approach and setting. Despite the difference, dear Baek-ah falls for her So one of the few things that remain consistent with the drama is Hae Soo & Woo Hee's genuine friendship and Baek-ah & Woo Hee's love for each other.

Thank you for waiting and thank you for all the reviews : )

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.**

* * *

 **Palace, Songak**

2 days after Wang So and Lady Oh's departure, Minister Hae arrived from his trip to Silla. Despite the long journey, he did not bother to stop and rest nor change his clothes, he stormed into the throne room where King Taejo was attending to court matters. Upon seeing Minister Hae, King Taejo dismissed everyone in the throne room.

"How dare you? Because of your selfishness, two innocent lives were almost lost. Not to mention one of them being my daughter's. I go on a trip on your request and in my absence so much happens and you don't even have the decency to inform me? You have hundreds of guards, it never crossed your mind to send one of them with a letter or news regarding all that happened?" Minister Hae's deep voice boomed through the throne room.

"Minister Hae, that's not it I thought I could handle it myself but things got out of hand. You really think I would let anything happen to Hae Soo? Don't you trust me?" King Taejo meekly asked.

"I trusted you Taejo Wang Geon but look at what good it did. In my absence you nearly exiled my daughter. Not only did you executed Soo Yeon but you wanted to send Wang So Wangja to _Shinju_." Minister Hae growled.

"I had a plan, you know I would do anything to keep both Hae Soo and Wang So Wangja safe. You know that. I promise you, I did not intent carrying out the punishments. Hae Soo is my child too, I love her and I would do anything to protect her." King Taejo pleaded.

"Our discussion can be continued. I need to see my daughter this instant." Minister Hae walked out of the throne room before King Taejo could respond.

 **Hae Soo & Wang So's residence**

Being notified of her father's arrival, Hae Soo ran out of her residence with Chun Yang following. "Soo-buin, you should not be running! SLOW DOWN PLEASE!"

" _Aboeji!_ " Hae Soo yelled as she ran straight into her father's arms.

Minister Hae's anger evaporated and he laughed at his daughter's adorable antics. "My daughter, how have you been?" Minister Hae tried to hide his concern and not mention what happened in the past few days. He knew he would upset Hae Soo, especially with both Lady Oh and Wang So gone, he could see that she was trying not to breakdown.

"I've been well of course but I missed you so much." Hae Soo pouted. "Aboeji, come to our residence! We planted trees and flowers and there were some construction done too, Let's go!" Hae Soo pulled Minister Hae towards Wang So and her residence.

Minister Hae was pleasantly surprised, the entire land from Hae Soo and Wang So's front yard to the land stretching towards _Dongji_ Lake was covered in flowers blooming and trees. The garden was laden with various types of trees and flowers, birch trees, pine trees and the ponds around their residence was covered in countless blooming lotuses. The flowers of the Tabebuia rosea and Tabebuia rosea-alba blossomed in massive numbers, presenting a slight of tranquil color mix of nature's green and brown with its light touches of white and pink.

"Was I gone that long?" Minister Hae muttered.

"What do you think? Isn't it beautiful? Wangjanim will be delighted when he comes back! Aboeji? What are you thinking about? Is something wrong?" Hae Soo asked, concerned about her father.

"Aniya, I was just thinking about how long is has been since I saw you. You look so thin, is the food not to your liking? Are you stressed about something? I heard from Physician Hong that you have been bottling up your feelings that's why you were conscious for so long." Minister Hae asked, a worried frown creased his forehead.

"Not at all Aboeji, I love the food here and I've been eating well. Maybe its just cause I'm so worried about _Sanggung_ and the Princes. I hope they have a smooth journey back to her hometown. I wish I could have gone with them." Hae Soo sighed. She was aware that her father was being extremely cautious as to not mention the poisoning incident and upset her. She wanted to tell him that she was doing fine. "Let's go in! It's almost lunch time you need to eat." Hae Soo pulled Minister Hae into her residence.

After changing into a new set of _hanbok,_ Minister Hae looked around their hanok. The hanok was as big as three hanoks combined. They had a library, calligraphy room, a changing room, the chambers the couple slept in and various other rooms. The second hanok connected to their main hanok was undergoing construction, even Hae Soo was unaware of what was being constructed. After lunch, Hae Soo showed Minister Hae to one of the guest room and told him to rest.

That night, during dinner, Minister Hae finally addressed the elephant in the room. "Soo-yah, let's leave the palace. It has been merely 10 months since your marriage and you were almost exiled for something you did not do. They did not even carry out proper investigations and decided to just interrogate you and exile you based on that. Let's go." His cool voice cut through the room.

"Aboeji…. how can I just drop everything and leave? I understand your concerns and I know you're just trying to protect me but what about 4th Wangjanim? Who will protect him? Even with me around, he almost died." Hae Soo's eyes welled up just thinking about how much pain he was in. "I can't leave him just because I was wrongly accused. He drank that tea to protect me Aboeji, that's how much I mean to him. I can't, I won't leave him. I'm his everything…. I promised that I'd wait for him and I will. I'm not going anywhere." Hae Soo pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

Minister Hae gazed at his daughter, she looked so pale he thought she might faint. His heart sank like a heavy stone, he knew Hae Soo was right. She was married and she had a life with her husband, she can't just drop everything and leave especially since she was married to a Wang Prince. Minister Hae blamed himself for everything that happened in the past few weeks, if only he listened to his daughter when she refused to marry any of the princes, if only he brought her back to their hometown after Myung Hee's death instead of urging her to get married. His daughter would have been safe and unhurt.

As if she could read his mind, Hae Soo squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault Aboeji, how is it you fault you did not know this would happen. The culprits have been caught and punished. Isn't it a relief that all the allegations made against _Sanggung_ and me were cleared?"

"You could have been exiled or worse hanged. Do you realize the severity of these punishments Hae Soo?" Minister Hae grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I do…. I was scared too, I was extremely scared but with Wangjanim lying in bed and Crown Prince being framed, I knew I had to be strong and go along with the interrogation. In the end everything turned out fine so there's nothing to worry about." Hae Soo softly responded.

"Foolish girl. Why are always putting others first? In situations like these you need to think of yourself cause no one can safe you except you." Minister Hae tried to bury his frustration.

Despite his attempts at trying to convince Hae Soo to leave with him and even offering to ask Wang So to leave with them, she did not budge. Minister Hae was aware of his daughter's fondness and feelings towards Wang So. Even though he was glad that they loved each other and that Wang So would do anything to protect his daughter, he also knew his daughter would do the same for Wang So. He was afraid his daughter's compassion and kindness would lead to her demise.

After having countless discussions and arguments, Minister Hae finally decided to trust Hae Soo and stop convincing her to leave the palace. But it was a good 4 weeks before Wang So returned to the palace, which was plenty of time for the spiteful ministers and royal members to conspire against Hae Soo. After much deliberation, Minister Hae decided to stay in Songak and protect his daughter.

King Taejo readily accepted Minister Hae's decision and offered him to stay at the hanok where he and Hae Soo stayed at before her marriage.

 **8** **th** **Prince Residence**

Yeon Hwa cursed under her breath, she was planning to visit Hae Soo and tantalize her but with the arrival of Minister Hae and the increased guards around Hae Soo and Wang So's residence, Yeon Hwa had to abrogate her plans.

On the departure day, she witnessed the way Wang So kept gazing at Hae Soo, his eyes never leaving hers. Not even when someone spoke to him. Wang So the person everyone assumed had no feelings for anyone or anything was gazing at Hae Soo with so much tenderness and affection, it made everyone staring at them look away.

After a few moments, he caressed her face and so did Hae Soo. She glared at them, it took everything she had to keep a tight rein on her emotions and not tear them apart. She chided herself for doing something she reprimanded Hae Soo for, staring at a married couple. Unable to watch them any longer, Yeon Hwa stormed off.

Since Wang So, Wang Jung and Lady Oh were gone for the next 6 weeks and the other younger princes were busy, she had all the time in the world to humiliate Hae Soo and break her spirit. Or so she thought, within 2 days, Hae Soo's father arrived and he was staying at the palace until Wang So and Wang Jung returned.

It was time to pay Queen Yoo another visit, she was certain Queen Yoo did not approve of Hae Soo as her daughter-in-law.

~Episode 12: 10:54 – 13:41~

 **Queen Yoo's residence**

"There was a person who was a pesky creature and she almost lost her life. Was it your doing?" Queen Yoo said, referring to Lady Oh.

"I'm sure you wanted to get rid of her too, Your Majesty." Yeon Hwa responded.

"When I see you like this, you seem like a daughter I bore myself. You and I, we will get along very well." Queen Yoo states.

Yeon Hwa scoffs, "That will not happen. I just remembered. My mother was accused of causing the miscarriage of a court lady the King loved. My mother was exiled for it. That was Court Lady Oh. It is you, Your Majesty, who killed the woman that the King loves the most. I cannot become close to you who could be caught and kicked out at any moment."

"You should get it straight. You are in the same boat." Queen Yoo stated.

"I drank the poison by my own hands. Who would doubt me? Anyone who knows the truth or abetted in the act are all gone now. You are alone now, Your Majesty." Yeon Hwa said, a dangerous smile teasing her lips.

Queen Yoo laughs at Yeon Hwa's statements. "You foolish thing. You really think Park Young Gyu's presence at the Physicians store was merely a coincidence? I send him there along with the Court Lady you bribed. Of course I didn't tell him anything about the poisoning, I just send him to the store and told the Court Lady to talk to him and make sure people saw them interact. You still think there is anyone in the palace that works for YOU? I saved you, you foolish girl. You really think you can outsmart me? Tsk tsk tsk. Your mother taught you nothing. You better watch your back girl. You might have a worse fate than them." Queen Yoo smirked at Yeon Hwa who was clearly shaken by the revelation.

Appalled at Queen Yoo's confession, Yeon Hwa hastily got up and left Queen Yoo's chambers. Wang Yo, who overheard their conversation, enters the chambers and claims he can't help but like Yeon Hwa for her astuteness. Queen Yoo warns him to stay away from her, however, Wang Yo considers her warnings as a challenge. He informs Queen Yoo regarding his uncle Wang Shik Ryeom's support for him to rise to the throne however on the condition of making Seokyeong the capital city.

 **Traveling to Lady Oh's Hometown**

6 weeks, 42 days. 42 days were too long for Wang So to be away from Hae Soo. He smiled thinking about the way Hae Soo enveloped him into a back hug, the warmth radiating from her body when they were embracing. Wang So touched his lips and thought about their last kiss before he left, the way she tasted and the how her lips felt on his, sweet, tender and moist.

Wang Jung glanced at his brother and chuckled, his brother was grinning and had a dazed look in his eyes. He was certain his brother was thinking about Hae Soo. He hoped they could travel back to the palace as soon as possible. After the poisoning, neither Wang So nor Hae Soo had a chance to spend some time alone. He was glad the whole ordeal due to Park Young Gyu did not put a strain on Hae Soo and Wang So's marriage.

As predicted, travelling to Sanggung's hometown was challenging. They encountered some thieves along the way, which delayed their arrival. It took them 12 days to travel and reach Sanggung's hometown. They were astounded by how run down Sanggung's residence was.

Fortunately, a day after they arrived, the construction workers hired by the King arrives and gets to work immediately. It took them 16 days to complete the construction and help Sanggung settle down in her new residence.

After ensuring that Lady Oh was comfortable and had sufficient herb and food stock for a year, Wang So, Wang Jung and a couple of guards immediately made their way back to Songak while the remaining guards stayed behind. The trip back to Songak was surprisingly smooth, it only took them 10 days to reach the Palace.

Despite arriving 4 days earlier, upon their arrival, Queen Yoo, Queen Sinjeong and Yeon Hwa greeted them. As Queen Yoo showered Wang Jung with love and affection, Yeon Hwa approached Wang So. Before she could say anything, Wang So ran off to find Hae Soo.

Yeon Hwa shook with rage as she watched Wang So running to his wife. _How can he not even look at my way at least once? You were supposed to come back to me not her. She's nothing. She can never make you King. She will never be able to make you happy Orabeoni. You will be mine, I promise you that._

 **Hae Soo**

The next few weeks were excruciatingly slow for Hae Soo, she felt a cold slab of fear whenever someone showed up at her residence unannounced, hoping they did not bring any negative news regarding Wang So, Lady Oh and Wang Jung.

Other than that, everything else was going smoothly. The construction at one of their hanoks was done and upon completion, Baek-ah handed Hae Soo a letter from Wang So.

"Hyung-nim knew he wont be present when the construction is completed so he told me to deliver this letter to you when it's done. Seriously I'm a Prince but here I am delivering letters for a married couple." Baek-ah shook his head, a smile teasing his lips.

"Thank you Baek-ah-nim. Say hi to Woo Hee for me will you." Hae Soo smirked at Baek-ah, she was aware of his fondness for Woo Hee.

Woo Hee started working at the Palace as a Court Lady recently, due to her lack of cooking and tea preparing skills, she would watch and assist Hae Soo whenever she prepared tea. Hae Soo took a liking to her immediately and since then, Woo Hee has been tending to her often. She mostly gardened and watered the garden surrounding _Dongji Lake_ and Hae Soo and Wang So's residence.

Hae Soo smiled at the thought of Woo Hee, it was almost teatime and Woo Hee would arrive anytime soon. Hae Soo opens the envelope and realizes there are two letters inside. The first letter was the poem Wang So wrote to her previously.

" _When the water has run dry, sit and watch for the rising clouds._ " Hae Soo brushes her fingers over each of the characters, her eyes welling up. She took out the second letter, "I hope you like it."

Unable to decipher what Wang So meant in his second letter, Hae Soo ran to the newly constructed hanok and Baek-ah followed. Upon entering the hanok, Hae Soo gasped, it was the exact replica of the bathing pool area in Damiwon. There was an indoor pool that leads to an outdoor pool. The entire area was decorated with candles and vases of flowers. Rocks and tall trees surrounded the outdoor pool, a precaution taken to prevent outsiders from peeking in.

"A bathing pool? Weren't you spying on us when we were showering in the bathing pool in Damiwon? I don't know if Hyung-nim is teasing you or genuinely trying to please you." Baek-ah said, confused at his brother's actions.

"What do you think was going through his mind when he decided to go on with this plan?" Hae Soo asked, flabbergasted at her husband.

"I have no idea. He's so odd. Well I better be going. Enjoy your bathing pool, at least I can take a bath in Damiwon peacefully now." Baek-ah teased her.

Hae Soo walked around the bathing pool area and sat down at the steps of the outdoor pool and thought about her arrival in Goryeo and the first time she saw Wang So without a mask in the pool in Damiwon. Hae Soo felt tears rim in her eyes, as the memory of Wang So, his scent, his image flickers inside.

She visited the wish tower daily, she even made a little wish tower near _Dongji Lake,_ praying and hoping for Wang So to return safely. Just thinking about Wang So made Hae Soo's heart ache. She could not fathom her life without him in it, she spiraled downward into a dark depression of thoughts.

Hours, days, weeks later, the sun is shining, dimly, but shining. Hope glimmers on the horizon. Hae Soo wakes up and realizes the pain and heartache of Wang So being absent isn't dragging her down nor inducing any dark depression of thoughts. Oddly, she felt calm.

Hae Soo was braiding her hair when Chun Yang ran into her changing room, "Soo-buin…4th Prince…. he's back!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

Not bothering about her loosely braided hair, Hae Soo ran out of the room and to the front yard. "Where is he? Where?" She yelled as she desperately tried to find Wang So.

She stops in her tracks when she sees a vision of Wang So in the corner of her eyes, only to turn around and find no one there. Just as she was about to leave, she stops as she feels a presence behind her. Wang So wraps his arms around from behind and rests his chin her shoulders.

"I missed you." Wang So says. Hae Soo turns around to face him and Wang So cups her face, "Just as always, you're beautiful." He states, smiling at her.

Noticing the mask, Hae Soo breaks out of her stupor and questions him as to why he is wearing his mask. Wang So unmasks himself, "I didn't take it off so I wouldn't forget you. I was determined to come back and see you."

Warm tears flowed down her cheeks. "I've missed you." Hae Soo cried snuggling up against Wang So's chest. Winding his arm around Hae Soo, he pulled her closer.

Hae Soo pulled back and stared up into his face, Wang So wiped her tears and smiled at her. He did not realize he was crying until Hae Soo wiped his tears. He leans over, his gaze holding her like he would lose her if he looked away. Gently, he tips her chin with his finger and presses a sweet and soft kiss onto her lips.

"I've missed you so much." Wang So whispered against her lips, not letting her go.

"I missed you too." Hae Soo whispered and pressed her lips onto his. Wang So's hands cradled her face and he kissed her harder.

* * *

Thank you for reading and commenting. : ) Have a great weekend.

* * *

 **Mia** : Thank you for reading and commenting. More chapters coming soon : )

 **Lovefreely** : Aww, thank you for saying that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm always so tensed when I upload a new chapter cause I'm afraid it's awkward or not enjoyable. Yeah to an extend, a few of the bad seeds got punished but the root of all-evil are still roaming around freely. Hae Soo's compassion for others is really commendable. Oh my brazen? Not at all ;) well maybe…in the future.. ;) Omg I was so excited to write the kiss scene I'm so glad you guys like it :)

 **Guest** : Thank you. I'm so happy you like it. Honestly it feels so surreal that you guys are reading my fanfic and being so encouraging and leaving positive reviews : )

 **Guest** : It pains me to separate our SoSoo too but don't you worry, nothing bad will happen. Cute babies hahahhaa soon soon **wink wink**

 **Chiamaka** : Thank you for reading and leaving a review :)

 **Meena** : Hey omg, I see you read my notes from the previous chapters hahaha. I know what you mean, I invest so much time and feelings into dramas that when it ends I'm just empty and a mess. Writing this fanfic has been a coping mechanism for me tbh. I doubt I'll ever get over Scarlet Heart:Ryeo but it's ok ;) argh don't get me started on the ending. I'm thinking of writing a season 2 since the ending was so ack but I don't know if I should. I will try my very best to finish this series :) thank you for loving my fanfic and being so sweet and encouraging. I cannot wait to hear for you again on my upcoming chapters: ) I hope you enjoy the progression of the storyline :)


	13. One More Step

Hey guys! So sorry for the 2 weeks hiatus, I was planning my vacation trip and it was a mess like OMG.

 _I replied to those without accounts at the end of the chapter : )_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

Not even a week since Wang So returned to Songak, Minister Hae and King Taejo persuaded Hae Soo to start taking lessons on general politics, martial arts and other lessons that royals required. Hae Soo was not only a royal member but also a Princess by marriage. In order to prevent further interrogations, questions and mistreatment from other ministers and royal members, both her father and King Taejo convinced her to take lessons.

 **Wang So**

While Hae Soo had lessons, Wang So and Wang Jung had intense martial arts trainings. General Park made Soon Deok bring Wang Eun along so he could learn basic defensive skills. The martial arts training grounds was right beside the hanok Hae Soo was taking her lessons. Wang So, Jung, Soon Deok and Eun made sure they visited her often due to her constant complaining about being overwhelmed with all the reading and studying she had to do.

"Make sure you visit me during your breaks! Training is important but visit me so I don't lose my mind." Hae Soo whined during dinner.

Both King Taejo and Minister Hae were overlooking the classes she took and whatever she learnt. When Hae Soo did not have lessons, she and Wang So would walk around their garden and _Dongji Lake._ They felt the dynamic shift in their relationship. It was much more intense and they were closer.

Despite all the teasing and gossip among the younger Princes and the court ladies regarding their nightly events, Wang So and Hae Soo were taking it slow and savoring each and every moment.

Strolling around their residence, having picnics at random timings. Having breakfast, lunch and dinner together and falling asleep in each other's arms seemed like a dream to Wang So.

From the way Hae Soo looked at him with admiration and love shining in her eyes to Hae Soo touching him and letting him touch her and hug her without flinching or pushing him away. Everything seemed so surreal to Wang So, he was afraid he would wake up one day, only to realize everything was a dream.

Due to Hae Soo's examinations, her teachers and King Taejo insisted she stay at the hanok where they had been studying which meant she could not go back other their residence for a week. After marital arts trainings ended, Wang So would impatiently pace back and forth outside the hanok where Hae Soo had classes. If her classes took longer than expected, he would howl to signal his presence so the teacher would end classes.

At the start, both the Teacher and Hae Soo assumed it was an ill dog howling thus, they did not pay much attention to the howling. However, after several similar incidences, they found out it was Wang So trying to howl like a wolf according to his description. Though to Hae Soo, it sounded like he was choking on rice cake.

Late night strolls around the palace, star gazing the entire night and returning to the hanok at dawn caused more court ladies and Ministers gossiping about the royal couple. However, it did not stop them from continuing their daily strolls and star gazing. Wang So was surprised at how knowledge Hae Soo was when it came to constellations.

Everyday he learnt a new constellation and they got to know each other a little more. The only problem about the constellations was the pronunciations. He had never heard of such names and constellations. Even then as they sat beside each other with their shoulders touching, looking at the stars, Hae Soo was trying to get him to pronounce several constellations, names that left Wang So flabbergasted.

"That crocked thing that looks like combination of several shapes over there is called Lupus." Hae Soo said, anticipating how Wang So will pronounce the constellation.

"Lu…lup what?" Wang So asked, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as he looked at Hae Soo.

"LU-PUS." Hae Soo emphasized each syllabus with a gentle smile on her face.

"Lupus." Wang So muttered which caused both of them to burst out laughing.

Moonlight was gleaming through the trees, as the cold crisp wind swept through her hair. Wang So looked at Hae Soo admiringly. She was noticeably happy and excited talking about constellations. He watched her hair flutter in the breeze. He had never met anyone who looked past his scars, the derogatory labels given to him and his reputation, let alone someone who was so passionate about something he liked too.

She noticed he was looking at her. "What did I say something? Is there something on me?" Hae Soo asked as she started looking around, thinking there was an insect or animal nearby causing Wang So to chuckle.

"I'm glad you're studying but you staying at the scholar hanok instead of our home is irritating me. We don't see each other as much and we don't spend time together as much as we used to. Whenever I'm with you, all my problems and worries seem to become lighter or disappear completely. So, how can I live without seeing you? For me…it's torture." Wang So pouted, gazing at Hae Soo.

Shocked at this confession, Hae Soo opened her mouth but nothing came out. His deep, dark gaze holding Hae Soo's gaze like a lovers embrace. He leaned forward to kiss Hae Soo but before he could, Hae Soo quickly puts a hand to his lips to stop him.

"What is someone saw us kissing in the open?" Hae Soo said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Huh! We are married, who cares if anyone sees us." Wang So whined as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Hae Soo laughed at his eagerness to kiss her and just as she leaned forward to meet his lips, Chun Yang came running and yelling towards them. "Soo-buin! Minister Hae is looking for you! Soo-buin."

Hae Soo retreated and pushed Wang So as she stood up and brushed the grass from her chima. "Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Aooo Soo-buin let's return to the scholar hanok this instant! Minister Hae ordered the guards to search for you. You should be preparing for your exam. Let's return." Chun Yang pulled Hae Soo towards the scholar hanok.

"Ah wait a minute! I'll be fast." Hae Soo ran back to Wang So who was pouting.

"You have to go I get it. Go…leave me here why don't you. I'll be here all alone in the dark." Wang So whined, unable to hide his disappointment.

"I don't want to leave either but I have to do this, for us, for our future. So that no one can point their fingers at us and mistreat us. We just to endure it for a few for days." Hae Soo tried to comfort Wang So.

"Let's go to the prayer tower together after your first round of examinations. I want to tell you something. I think I should tell you there. You'll come, won't you?" Wang So asked.

Hae Soo smiled at him and nodded her head vigorously. Upon her confirmation, Wang So's face lit up with joy. Even with Chun Yang dragging Hae Soo back to the scholar hanok she could not stop looking back and waving at Wang So who was waving back at her.

 **Training Grounds**

The events from the previous night were reported to King Taejo, he summoned Wang So and reprimanded him for obstructing Hae Soo's classes. He was ordered not to meet nor loiter around the hanok until her examinations were over. Feeling dejected, Wang So headed to the training grounds to pass some time.

As Baek-ah and Jung were walking past the training grounds, they stopped to watch Wang So practicing. Noticing the rage and rigidity of his movements, Jung confronted his brother.

"I can't meet Hae Soo until her exams are over. None of us can meet her." Wang So said, annoyed.

"Like that's going to stop you from meeting her." Baek-ah teased.

Wang So glared at his favorite brother however, instead of being frightened, Baek-ah just laughed and patted him on his back.

"Don't worry we'll help you! Sneaking around, delivering letters are my speciality." Baek-ah smirked and nodded his head in assurance.

Before they started sneaking around to meet Hae Soo, they had to find out the minutiae of Hae Soo's daily schedule. Every single one of them were having too much fun sneaking around to meet Hae Soo during their training and her lessons.

 _ **Dongji Lake**_

After Hae Soo's first round of examinations, got ready to meet Wang So at the Prayer Tower. Unlike other days, when the Younger Princes, Wang So and Soon Deok would visit her, today it was just Wang So and she. She could barely contain her excitement as Chun Yang helped her into a silk baby blue and white hanbok. Hae Soo braided her hair and arranged it in a bun, she gently inserted the hairpin Wang So gave her into her hair.

While waiting for Wang So at the prayer tower they built near _Dongji Lake_ , Hae Soo kept pacing up and down and she touched the hairpin to ensure it was still secure in it's place.

Noticing Hae Soo waiting for him with her back faced towards him, he smiled and approached her. When Hae Soo turned around to face him, he did a double take. She looked absolutely beautiful and ravishing. He gazed at her admiringly, her long glossy hair was pulled back in a bun with the hairpin her gave her. Her face was soft and glowing and her warm brown eyes sparkled like diamonds through her long thick lashes.

Hae Soo looked up and saw Wang So approaching her, she immediately broke into sweet smile. Clad in a white and admiral blue hanbok, he looked majestically handsome. They looked at each other and smiled meaningfully.

"I didn't think you would really come, so I took my time getting here. Did you wait long?" Wang So teased.

"You said you had something important to tell me. Of course I had to come." Hae Soo stated matter-of-factly.

"Something important? Oh right. I did say that. What was in again?" Wang So brows furrowed.

"Ne?" Hae Soo's eyes widened.

"I just cannot remember. What was it again? What was it?" Wang So asked, scratching his neck as he tried to remember.

"Why would you ask me that? You asked to meet here and said I had to come because it was important." Hae Soo lowered in her in disappointment.

"Why? Did you get your hopes up high thinking it was something great? Now I feel bad." Wang So said teasingly.

"No I didn't." Hae Soo pouted and looked away.

"Really? I still feel bad, so let's do something else." Wang So smiled as he took her hands in his and led her to his boat placed at the bank of the lake.

The sinking sun cast warm rose-colored rays down the river and the surrounding garden, creating a dreamlike ambience throughout. There were fallen leaves and flowers scattered all around the lake, water splashed and swirled around, making a heavenly music.

Wang So's gaze caressed Hae Soo's face, the sun was glistening off her soft pale skin. She was too preoccupied with the scenery to notice saw him staring at her. As Wang So continued to row, he noticed her tight grip on the edges of the boat, he tips the boat making it sway. Hae Soo anxiously grabs onto the edge of the boat. She stares at Wang So in dismay as he continues laughing, satisfied with his joke, he starts rowing the boat again.

"Can't you go any faster? I want to feel the breeze if I'm in a boat." Hae Soo says, still annoyed at his joke.

"Do you want to row?" Wang So said.

"Tsk. I was always curious, is this your boat _Wangjanim_?" Hae Soo asked, still pouting.

"I brought it to the palace when I was younger and first arrived. I wouldn't have to care about what others thought of me if I came out on the boat. This boat was my favorite thing in the palace." Wang So responded as he sets down the paddles.

"Strange that it's your favorite, yet I haven't seen you out in it." Hae Soo stated.

"Because I liked it too much. I used to think that if I did something I liked too much, I might not want to leave the palace. I didn't take it out on purpose." Wang So sighed.

"Liked it? Used to think? So don't think that way now and it's not your favorite thing anymore?" Hae Soo curiously asked.

"I love our home more than anything now, this boat is nothing compared to it." Wang So said, his gaze holding hers.

Hae Soo felt a smile tugging at her lips, she held his gaze a bit longer.

"Why are you staring at me?" Wang So asked.

"I was thinking about what it must be like to turn away from something you like. I was also thinking what a relief it is that you don't have to do that anymore." Hae Soo gently smiled at him.

After several more minutes, Wang So rowed to the edge of the lake stretched his hand out to Hae Soo to help her but she pushed pass his hand and got off the boat by herself. He chuckled and shook his head as he secured the boat. They strolled around the isolated hanok right beside the lake in comfortable silence.

"Do you…do you ever regret getting married to me?" Hae Soo asked shyly.

" _Ani_. I think it's the best decision I made. Even if I never make a good decision and only make bad decisions for the rest of my life, it won't matter cause I already made the best decision of my life and that's getting married to you." Wang So looked at Hae Soo, his gaze tender. They gazed at each other adoringly.

"I'm just asking IF…if you did not get married to me then would you still have gotten married?" Hae Soo asked.

"It depends…. I mean I am a Wang Prince after all. I would have received many proposals. Even Yeon Hwa came forward with an informal proposal." Wang So stated.

Shocked by his response, Hae Soo scoffed, raising her nose high into the air, she pouted her lips and stormed off. He ran after her and grabbed her arm gently as he spun her around to face him.

"I wouldn't have married anyone. Do you remember? The day I said you're mine, I made up my mind if it's not you, I wouldn't marry anyone else." Wang So said, his gaze deep and intense.

"When our marriage was announced, why were so reluctant to marry me? Were you afraid of my scars or me?" Wang So asked, his voice trembling.

"I…. I wasn't afraid of your scars or you, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to carry out the duties of a wife and a royal family member. You deserve all the love, care, and happiness in the world. And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to provide that for you." Hae Soo softly admitted.

For the longest time he just stared at her, drinking in every detail of her face and remembering all the times she took a step towards him while everyone else shut him out or walked away from him. Even his own mother rejected him and shunned him but Hae Soo, she'd allowed him and herself to become vulnerable, and she opened her heart to him as he opened his heart to her.

He loved her eyes, he loved her hair, he loved her smile, her laughter, he loved her spirit and her mind. He loved the trusting way she looked at him when they lay in bed together. He loved her. He had realized he loved her months ago but never told her he did. He gazed at her with more love and intensity than ever.

"You said you had something important to tell me. You never did forget did you?" Hae Soo asked and Wang So nodded. "What is it?"

Still gazing at her adoringly, he took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. "I…. love you." Wang So said in a deep voice.

Her eyes, bright with tears, softened as if she didn't believe him. Hae Soo smiled and closed the gap between they by leaning up to kiss him. "Next time, don't forget it."

Wang So smiles at her warmly, he grabs her waist and pulls her closer. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, a slow, deep, wet kiss. Hae Soo's lips moved against his, reciprocating his kiss as her arms encircled his waist. He pulled her even closer to him so that their bodies were molded together, almost as if they were one.

The heat from his body radiated over her skin, sending electric currents through her limbs. Hae Soo broke off the kiss, gasping for air while he rested his forehead against hers. Still flushed from the kiss, she bit her lips and reached up to cup his face between her hands, puling him down for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Soo-buin!" "Hyungnim!" "Soo-yah, where are you?" The younger Princes and court ladies screaming snapped the royal couple back to reality.

Wang So groaned in frustration, which made Hae Soo laugh. Still holding her close, he pressed his forehead against hers, both of their chests heaving as they struggled to regain their breath.

"Let's go." Wang So sighed as he intertwined his hands through hers and started walking towards the scholar hanok.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing :) I hope this chapter made you smile, have a great day!

* * *

 **Guest:** Awww, thank you so much for liking it, hehehe I was worried it was too sweet but thank god you guys like it. Girl I'm not separating SoSoo in any way I myself can't handle it hahaha. So sorry for the delay in updating :( thank you so much for reading and leaving a review : )

 **Lovefreely : **Hahahaha I got PMs regarding that part actually and I'm glad you guys like it. It's to tease Hae Soo a little but it's also cause that's where she saw his entire face without the mask & despite his scar & him threatening her to forget his scarred face, look at where they are now. So it holds a great significance for both of them. HS also arrived in Goryeo due to drowning and that's where she first appeared. Another reason is cause he wants her to be comfortable and he wishes to add familiar things around their residence so she feels at home (especially now that Lady Oh has left the palace too). OF COURSE they will be utilizing the bathing pool nyahahaha ; ) and I'm certain you guys will like it hehehe look forward to it ; ) yup yup they are gonna have a more committed relationship as lovers, husbands and wife have. I'm kinda taking it slow and showing the development of their relationship cause the show did not give us that so I'm really having a blast writing it. Moreover you guys have been so sweet and encouraging about each chapter thank you for that :) Oh hohoho...maybe soon ;) Aww Thank you so much for saying that! I hope you like the upcoming chapters as well : )

 **Ernie:** Thank you for loving this chapter : ) and thank you for reading and reviewing : )

 **fictionalworlds:** Thank you so much for loving this series. Yeah I wanted to kinda integrate some parts of the drama and not ignore the events completely and I'm glad and so thankful that you like it and it's not out of place. I really loved writing new events and scenarios and the reactions of the pre-existing characters. More coming up : ) thank you for saying that it truly warms my heart. You're so sweet and encouraging : ) I hope you like the upcoming chapters as well. Thank you so so much for reading : )

 **BrySt1:** I'm so so sorry for the delay in updating : ( me too I'm glad I did not drag or let anything happen to anyone during the 6 weeks. Kinda wanted to torture YH but it's ok hahahhaa. I love Baek-ah he's such a dork hahaha. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing : )

 **Anon:** Thank you for reading and loving this series : ) I hope you like the upcoming chapters as well : ) Thank you for reviewing : )

 **RKFH88:** I will try to update more: ) thank you for reading and leaving a review: )


	14. Can You Hear My Heart

I think by now, we all established the fact that I'm a kiss mania. So KISSES for everyone! Anyway this chapter drove me crazy cause I wanted to ensure I delivered the emotions properly and I hope I did.

Thank you for reading and leaving reviews.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

* * *

After Hae Soo's examinations, Soon Deok was busy teaching her basic defensive skills. Even without much practice, Hae Soo managed to bruise herself all over. Wang So enthusiastically offered to help with her training but noticing how awed and mesmerized he was by her and how he would constantly gaze at Hae Soo, General Park banned him from entering the training grounds during her training.

Wang So would loiter around the training grounds and despite King Taejo and General Park's lectures and warnings, he did not heed. However, when Hae Soo reprimanded him for not following their instructions, he had to listen to her and stop lurking around. Right after her martial arts training, Hae Soo had other lessons. He could not talk to her nor meet her till it was dinnertime, which drove him crazy.

It has been several days since he properly sat down and talked to Hae Soo and it was making him lose his mind. He silently cursed at her Teacher for being so thorough and strict with her lessons and examinations. Since everyone in the palace was aware of their daily strolls and boat rides, King Taejo would order Hae Soo to stay at the scholar hanok whenever she had exams.

"For someone with that many wives, he really does not understand our desire to be together does he?" Wang So stated, annoyed at his father.

"You'll be in trouble if anyone hears you speaking that way about _Pyeha_." Baek-ah tried to hush his brother.

"I confessed my feelings to Soo and we were getting closer but these forsaken exams and classes are coming between our marriage." Wang So said and took another sip of his wine.

"Well at least you're married to the woman you love Hyungnim. The woman I love, she doesn't even know I have feelings for her." Baek-ah said, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"What? Who is it? Is it the court lady Woo Hee?" Wang So asked, smiling at his brother's shocked face.

" _Ani, Ottokae_? How did you find out? Argh…. Hae Soo told you didn't she? I told her not to tell anyone." Baek-ah shook his head.

"I have eyes Baek-ah, before I had a discussion with Hae Soo I noticed your interest in everything Woo Hee does. What are you worried about, just confess your feelings." Wang So took another sip of his wine.

"She's a court lady and an orphan, I doubt _Pyeha_ and the other Ministers will approve of our relationship." Baek-ah sighed.

"I'm sure he will approve, _Pyeha_ is in good mood these days because Hae Soo is doing well in her examinations. And we will help you with anything you need. You can stay with us if anything happens. Hae Soo would be delighted, she really likes Woo Hee you know." Wang So stated, looking at his brother reassuringly.

They talked until six in the morning. Wang So wouldn't have left then, but his martial arts training started at seven. Despite General Park's absence, Wang So started practicing martial arts. Several hours later, he was informed that General Park had to attend a court affair with the King and Ministers and it would take longer than they expected. Instead of continuing with his practice, he ran to the balcony at the back of the scholar hanok where Hae Soo was studying.

He waited for several minutes and when the Teacher left the hanok, after assuring Hae Soo was alone inside, he howled to signal his presence. Hae Soo broke into a smile upon hearing the familiar piteous howling. She put down her books and opened the door leading to the balcony at the back of the hanok. Wang So grinned at her and Hae Soo's heart beat faster.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?" Hae Soo said as she leaned over the balcony railing.

"I was missing you, so I came over. Also General Park, _Pyeha_ and father-in-law are busy with some court affairs." Wang So smiled, never taking his eyes off her.

"Wait so you would not have visited me if they weren't tied up with court issues?" Hae Soo narrowed her eyes at Wang So.

Wang So chuckled. "You have more authority over me compared to them. You told me not to lurk around and I listened to you. But today is a different case, I missed you so much I could not contain myself."

"I missed you too." Hae Soo bit her lips.

Wang So dropped his sword and leaped into the air. His hands caught the top of the railing of the balcony as he lifted himself up. Hae Soo leaned over farther and grinned down at his sweaty face.

"I missed you so much." Wang So whispered, dropping his gaze to her lips.

Hae Soo laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She tasted the salty swear glistening on his skin as she kissed him. He didn't let her break away when she shifted and tried to position herself so none of them fell over. Instead, he somehow managed to hold himself with one arm on the railing while the other cradled her face and pulled her closer towards him.

"How am I supposed to focus on my training now?" Wang So murmured against her lips.

Hae Soo smiled and pressed one last sweet kiss onto his lips. "Do you think I'll be able to focus on my revision?" Hae Soo asked and Wang So flashed an impish grin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, "Soo-buin, I'm entering now." In shock, Hae Soo pushed Wang So, which caused him to lose his footing and fall onto the ground below the balcony. "Just a moment!" Hae Soo yelled.

He groaned and got up, brushing the debris stuck to his clothes. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." Hae Soo leaned over the balcony to make sure Wang So was not badly injured.

"Of course I'm fine. It's barely a feet drop." Wang So shrugged.

"Soo-buin, I'm coming in." A court lady entered the room with snacks.

Hae Soo hastily waved to Wang So and closed the door pretending that she was pacing around the room.

"Are you okay Soo-buin?" the court lady asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine just stretching my legs." Hae Soo laughed awkwardly.

Wang So scoffed at how he became and the things he did just to see his wife. He never imagined that he would be sneaking around just to catch a glimpse of his wife. Ensuring that Hae Soo closed the door of the balcony and there was no one around, Wang So slowly limped back to the training grounds.

 **Training Grounds**

Yeon Hwa was walking past the training grounds when she noticed Wang So practicing with his sword moves alone. It was a chilly evening and she wanted to go to him and pull in from the cold. She knew he practiced everyday and she avoided watching him at all cost. The way his jaw muscles tightened and the graceful yet swift sword movements, she was afraid she would be able unable to contain her feelings for him. Now, she could not tear her eyes away from him.

"You have been staring at that dog for a long time." Wang Yo snarled, glaring at Wang So.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of your brother. On second thought, you should be. His sword movements are exceptional." Yeon Hwa smirked at Wang Yo tensing up.

"Exceptional? You don't even know what I can do. I should challenge him to a duel." Wang Yo declared.

"I'll look forward to you losing. But if you lose what will you do for me?" Yeon Hwa asked.

"Lose? Yeon Hwa I don't ever lose anything. What makes you think I'll do something for you when I win? You're not special." Wang Yo said mockingly.

"Are you saying that because you're doubting yourself _Orabeoni?_ " Yeon Hwa said, smiling smugly.

"If I win, you'll do anything I ask you to and if I lose, I'll do what you ask me to." Wang Yo responded haughtily.

"We have a deal." Yeon Hwa and Wang Yo smiled at each other meaningfully.

When Wang Yo challenged him to a duel and Wang So readily accepted. Wang So jumped forward unsheathing his sword cutting the air before him and Wang Yo mirrored his movements. Wang So stepped forward, while whipping the sword as Yo tried to defend himself. Wang So moved through the next few motions with increasing speed causing Yo to be taken aback by his strength and stumble backwards. Realizing that he was striking too fast, Wang So hesitated on the next strike.

Too engrossed in their duel, none of them noticed that their sword duel garnered a small audience. Queen Yoo joined Yeon Hwa with her ladies-in-waiting standing behind her. Queen Yoo was aware that Wang Yo would lose and get severely injured if they continued this duel and she was not about to let that happen. Queen Yoo took a few steps towards them.

"Wang So Wangja…. my son." Queen Yoo said sweetly, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Shocked, Wang So freezes and turns to face Queen Yoo. Wang Yo takes the distraction as an opportunity and strikes at him. The edge of the blade cut through Wang So's pauldron armor and sliced against the flesh of his arm. Blood, hot and sticky, ran down his arm and across his wrist and hand.

Wang So twisted away, using his uninjured arm, he whacked the sword out if Yo's hand and the sword cluttered to the ground. Wang So could felt his own warm blood soaking his tunic armor and the clothes underneath. He turned and looked at Queen Yoo who was smirking at him, satisfied with the results she chided him for being distracted so easily.

"Tsk tsk. You're lucky your brother did not kill you instantly. We are so kind to you and this is how you repay us? By attacking your brother and tying to kill him. You should be aware he was holding back so you did not get hurt. You're a beast. Who would want you as their family member?" Queen Yoo condemned him.

Wang So remained silent, satisfied with herself, Queen Yoo walked away from the training grounds and Wang Yo followed her shortly after. After composing himself, Wang So picked up his sword and headed towards his residence. Yeon Hwa ran to him and tried to help him but he pushed her away, walked away without looking at her.

 _This is it, this is my chance. Without Hae Soo around and_ _Orabeoni feeling vulnerable, he will open up to me and let me comfort him. I will make sure he knows that he's mine, only mine. I'll leave my mark on him and accept his mark on me. I'll make him love me and want me physically and emotionally. I'll be his woman from today. You can only be mine. I'll get rid of anyone who tries to come between us. Even if it's Hae Soo._

Yeon Hwa thought to herself as she smiled menacingly. She hurriedly made her way towards the 8th Prince's residence to grab some medication to treat Wang So's wounds before heading to his and Hae Soo's residence.

After grabbing some bandages and medication, she made her way to Wang So and Hae Soo's residence. Noticing the servants and court ladies at his residence panicking and running around, she hid behind a tree to ensure no one saw her. With no one in sight, she ran and entered Hae Soo and Wang So's chambers.

She gasped upon entering their chambers, it was bigger than any of the rooms in 8th Prince's residence. It was decorated tastefully with candles and vases of flowers scattered around. Within the chambers, there was another door leading the chambers where Hae Soo and Wang So slept. In front of their bedroom, there was a table, Yeon Hwa was about to set the medication and bandages down when she heard someone entering. She quickly searched for hiding spot and found a door that lead to an empty storage area within their chambers. She entered and closed the door softly.

She heard Wang So moaning and carefully opened the door a little so that she could look to see. He peeled off the martial arts hanbok he was wearing and changed into another hanbok. He did not put his injured arm through sleeve, instead he tried to apply some medication by himself. She finally mustered up her courage to come out of hiding but someone else burst through the door.

 **Hae Soo**

Hae Soo was concentrating on her revision when Chun Yang burst through the door looking flushed and worried. "Soo-buin! There's a problem! 4th Wangjanim got severely injured during a sword fight and he's bleeding profusely! He refused to call the physicians."

"WHAT? Where is he now? Where!" Hae Soo leapt up and ran out of the hanok before Chun Yang could respond.

Before she could leave the vicinity, her Teacher stopped her.

"I have to go! Wang So Wangja is gravely injured and he's refusing treatment. Please he needs me." Hae Soo pleaded, on the verge tears. Her Teacher asked her to hurry to her husband while he informed the Physicians and the King.

Hae Soo ran like a lunatic, barefoot and with disheveled hair. She burst through the door of their chambers looking anxious and half-crazy. Upon seeing Wang So leaning against the table in their chambers, she sighed in relief as she approached him. She noticed the bloody gash on his arm and looked at Wang So worriedly. Using the uninjured hand, he cupped her face and smiled at her. He tried to stand up and reach for her again but his face contorted into a mask of pain as he winced and cradled his injured arm.

"Let me examine your injury." Hae Soo brushed his hand away gently to examine his wound.

The injury was still fresh and bright red blood trickled down from the wound. She felt the warm sticky liquid on her hands and looked at the bright crimson liquid covering her hands. She hastily washed her hands and soaked a few towels in warm water and began wiping the blood off Wang So. He didn't even wince when she cleaned around the wound. She sets down the towels soaked in blood and applied herbs to his wound and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

Wang So noticed Hae Soo's hands were trembling and she was silent. He took her chin between his thumb and finger and gently tipped her chin up. Tiny droplets of tears moistened her eyes as she looked up at him. His heart lurched in his chest as he looked into her eyes. He reached out and wiped a stray tear.

"Please don't get hurt. All I want for you is to be careful and safe. Please…please don't get hurt again." Hae Soo begged, her voice trembling as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, look at me I'm still walking around." Wang So tried to lighten the mood but Hae Soo did not stop trembling and sobbing. "I promise I won't put myself in danger and I won't get hurt. I promise." Wang So reassured her.

A feeling of calm flowed through her as she looked into his dark eyes. "You need to rest. I'll stay with you tonight, I told my Teacher what happened he will understand." Hae Soo said, stretching her hand towards him.

Wang So took her hand in his, her hand was warm and pulsing lightly. Hae Soo led him to their bed, together, they slipped under the sheets and she moved her body close to his. As they were facing each other, their eyes locked, he caressed her face softly. Hae Soo smiled and ran her hand gently through his black hair. An hour after changing his bandage again, she stayed by his bedside, watching as he drifted to sleep.

 **Yeon Hwa**

Yeon Hwa witnessed the entire interaction between the royal couple. She trembled with rage and disgust. She detested the way they looked at each other and kept touching each other. She observed the way Wang So looked at Hae Soo, like she was the only person in the world who mattered. Not only that, Hae Soo looked at him like she really loved him.

As Hae Soo was crying, she could see Wang So trying his best to choke back his tears and comfort Hae Soo. The way he looked at her when she cried, his face paled and lined with pain as he wiped her tears.

Watching them sleep together with Wang So holding her so tightly, as if she were the only person keeping him alive and giving him a reason to live infuriated her. After Wang So and Hae Soo drifted to sleep, Yeon Hwa tried her best to escape before anyone woke up and caught her. Once outside, she looked back at their hanok.

 _You're mistaken Orabeoni, she doesn't love you at all. She doesn't love like I do. I feel so dirty watching you touch her. If you can't see her true colors, I'll show you. It's time you hear about her feelings for 8_ _th_ _Prince…_

Several weeks later, Hae Soo completed all her examinations and Wang So was completely healed. Wang So was over the moon as Hae Soo was moved back into their residence and they could spend every waking moment together.

With the news of Wang Yo leaving Songak to visit every region and inspect the grain storehouses, Queen Yoo was getting increasingly agitated as she tried to convince King Taejo to withdraw his order but to no avail.

A few days later, one of Queen Yoo's ladies-in-waiting arrived at Hae Soo and Wang So's residence and informed them that Queen Yoo wanted to have dinner with the royal couple. Despite being highly suspicious of her motives, Hae Soo and Wang So decided to accept her invitation to prevent any potential altercations in the future.

Clad in a black and purple hanbok, while waiting for Hae Soo, it Wang So paced restlessly up and down. The doors of the changing room opened and Wang So turned around and gawked at Hae Soo. She was adorned in a turquoise and purple _hanbok_ with the hairpin given by Wang So in her braid.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hae Soo asked ensuring her hairpin was in place.

"You look beautiful as always." Wang So said in a low sweet voice, his eyes looked into hers so gently, and so full of admiration.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hae Soo said in a teasing voice.

Wang So chuckled and intertwined his hands through hers. "Let's go, we don't want to be late or else Queen Yoo will declare a war."

Hae Soo and Wang So made their way to Queen Yoo's residence for dinner. The dinning table was covered with different sorts of dishes and desserts. Both Wang Jung and Wang Yo joined them for dinner as well. As they started eating, Queen Yoo enquired about Wang So's health and Hae Soo's classes. Just when Hae Soo and Wang So were warming up to them, Queen Yoo interrupted them.

"Your father, _Pyeha_ is sending Wang Yo away. Convince him not to send Yo or volunteer to take Yo's place and I promise we can reconcile. I'll even consider accepting your wife." Queen Yoo pursed her lips and scrunched her nose in disapproval.

"Eomeonim." Jung tried to interfere but Wang So squeezed his knee to silence him.

"What do you take me for Queen Yoo. Reconcile? Fix what relationship? You never considered me as your son so what's there to fix? She's my wife and _Pyeha's_ daughter, what do think will happen to you when he hears how you speak to her and talk about her?" Wang So challenged Queen Yoo.

"Consider it, this might be the last chance at reconciling. I'm giving you a chance to prove your worth and loyalty to this family." Queen Yoo declared.

"I don't need to prove anything to you or your family. You abandoned me remember?" Wang So responded with a glint of something dangerous in his eyes.

"See child, your husband is throwing away a perfectly good opportunity to be acknowledged by our side of the family. But since you're not encouraging him, you two must be of the same species. Worthless animals." Queen Yoo menacingly said.

"We are of the same species. We are fiercely loyal and compassionate towards our loved ones but we do not tolerate any type or criticism or threats aimed at them too." Hae Soo proudly retorted.

"Huh, I was certain your father did not teach you any manners and you proved it." Queen Yoo added.

"That's enough of family time for today. We would like to leave this instant." Wang So leapt to his feet and Hae Soo followed.

"You're a disgrace, I should have let you die when I had the chance. Remember, next time I won't be merciful. An animal like you doesn't deserve to live." Queen Yoo growled.

Something flashed across Wang So's face, something that looked like anger or maybe even pain. Hae Soo saw the clench of his jaw and his hands were trembling. Without another word, he walked away from Queen Yoo and Wang Yo. Hae Soo's heart broke for him.

 **Hae Soo & Wang So's residence**

Wang So and Hae Soo rushed back to their residence and upon entering their chambers, he stumbled several times before falling to his knees. He peered at Hae Soo from the corner of his eye and she could fully comprehend his desperation and fear. The ache in her heart deepened.

Hae Soo walked towards Wang So and fell to her knees in front of him, the way he looked at her with those dark tortured eyes made a chill crawl up her spine. She lifts her arms, encircling them around his neck she pulls him into an embrace and pats him comfortingly on his back. Wang So pulls back and Hae Soo gazed at him.

She cupped his face gently and stared deep into the brown eyes she had grown so fond of. She could hear his silent questions, they were written expressively on his face. She could see the devastation and pain inflicted by his mother in his eyes. She felt the slight unsteadiness of his hands, revealing his vulnerability.

Hae Soo wanted to protect him from the pain of his mother's betrayals and denials. She wanted to shield him from any hurt might await him. She wanted to shield him from anyone who dared to treat him with less than the utmost love and respect. She wanted to envelop him with the same sense of safety and that he had given her, but all she could do was stroke him gently.

He pulled back and looked at her so tenderly that she almost started crying. At that moment, she realized she wanted to protect him not just because she was his wife but also because she loved him, every possessive, stubborn and exasperating inch of him. She loved the way he moved through the world, using his powerful body and his far more impressive and intelligent mind. She loved the way he held her so tenderly.

She loved the defiant way he spoke of his past, as if it did not hurt and scar him, as if it had not shaped him. She loved him more than she had and could love another person in her life, more than she could ever say. She loved the broken and scarred man kneeling in front of her with all her heart and with everything she had. She would do anything to keep him safe. To keep him beside her.

Still kneeling on the floor, Hae Soo put her arms around him, her hands on his back, pulling him toward her. She pressed her lips to his. The moment Hae Soo's lips touched his that ache and torment Wang So felt all the way to his bones because of his mother evaporated. She cradled his face, gently tugging his gaze back to hers.

"I love you." Hae Soo whispered gently, gazing into his eyes.

Shocked at her confession, Wang So's eyes brimmed and tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to blink them away.

"I love you." She whispered, softly kissing his eyelids.

"I love you so much." She whispered, kissing the bridge of his nose.

She kissed the tears away from his cheeks. Wang So's hands cradled her face and he kissed her harder. Their tears mixed and ran down their faces.

He kissed her like he was trying to make up for all the missed moments, he poured his possessiveness, his vulnerability, his loneliness, his admiration and his love for Hae Soo into the kiss. He felt her body relax into his embrace and they rocked back to forth, clinging onto each other and consoling each other.

"I love you Hae Soo." Wang So whispered, kissing the tip of her nose and causing Hae Soo to smile.

"I love you too." Hae Soo said as she kissed his lips.

* * *

Thank you for waiting and reading. Have a great weekend.

And yes the balcony scene is inspired by Romeo and Juliet. : )


	15. I Can Only See You

Hey guys, here's chapter 15. Get ready to indulge in more SoSoo moments. :)

Thank you for reading.

 _I replied to my readers without accounts at the end of the chapter :)_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo

* * *

 **Throne Room, Cheondeokjeon**

"Do you remember what you said when we had a discussion regarding your marriage?" King Taejo smiled and asked his daughter.

"If it is a place you choose for me, I will be happy wherever I go. I will wait for you to find a good match for me. That's what I said." Yeon Hwa reminisced about their exchange right before Eun's birthday.

"You remember it so well. It's difficult to believe you're at a marriageable age, it feels like only yesterday you were born." King Taejo mused. "I summoned you today because I found an excellent match for you. Minister Lee's nephew, Lee Shi Yoo. His family is very powerful and they are helping us with the issues in Silla."

King Taejo nodded at Eunuch Hong who approached Yeon Hwa and passed her a scroll with the details of the Lee family and Lee Shi Yoo. She clutched onto the scroll tightly and tried to suppress her anger and distress.

"Silla? But Pyeha that's so far away, do you want me to live far away from the palace?" Yeon Hwa's face hardened.

"I know it's far away my child but I want you to live like Princess Nakrang. She's happy and satisfied with her married life and her new family. I want you to be happy like her but I will miss you terribly." King Taejo responded.

"What about one of the Wang Princes? I'll be staying in the Palace and I will be able to visit you as I do." Yeon Hwa could feel an unreasonable rage flare up in her.

"Absolutely not. That is out of the question. If you do not want to marry Lee Shi Yoo so be it, we will find another match for you but not any of the Wang Princes." King Taejo said, appalled by his daughter's declaration.

"I refuse to marry Minister Lee's nephew. Please find me another match. I'm sure you don't want me to be miserable." Yeon Hwa's lips quivered.

King Taejo stared at his daughter, astounded at her attitude and reaction. He had never seen his daughter so vexed. He knew she was ambitious but to such an extent that she was willing to marry one of her brothers, it made him feel nauseated.

She shook with rage, Yeon Hwa trusted her mother and tried her best to impress and get closer to King Taejo. Despite her efforts he wanted her to be married off to a family living far away from Songak. At this rate, she considered accepting Wang Yo's proposal. At least she would still be living within the palace and she would be able to stay close to Wang So and keep an eye on Hae Soo. She mentioned it to King Taejo but he was so against the idea, he warned her not to make such vile requests.

Yeon Hwa staggered out of the throne room and leaned into the pillar. She threw the scroll onto the ground. She had to do something, anything to stop her marriage. She dismissed her ladies-in-waiting and walked towards Wang So and Hae Soo's residence.

 **Hae Soo & Wang So's residence**

"Princess Yeon Hwa? What brings you here?" Hae Soo asked, shocked by the unexpected visitor.

"I came to talk to you regarding my marriage." Yeon Hwa walked to the living room before Hae Soo could say anything.

As the court ladies served them tea in the living room, Yeon Hwa kept staring at Hae Soo. She looked at the Princess quizzically, but Yeon Hwa didn't attempt to explain her visit anytime soon. Finally, after the court ladies served tea and snacks to both of them and left the room, Yeon Hwa spoke up.

"Leave _So Orabeoni_. I know what you did with Wook _Orabeoni_ before you got married to _So Orabeoni_. I also know you haven't told _So Orabeoni_ and now he's bewitched by you. I cannot bear to see this indecent behavior anymore, so leave him first. Then I won't cause any problem." Yeon Hwa demanded.

"That's absurd. I'm married to Wang So Wangjanim. I will not leave him. Where did you even get such a preposterous idea from and on what basis?" Hae Soo frowned with irritation.

Yeon Hwa scoffed and ignored Hae Soo's outburst. "After everything that happened, I'm aware that your father wants you to leave the palace. I'm sure you want to leave the palace too. I will do that for you. Divorced women are not discriminated in Goryeo, especially if you're from a noble family. So leave _So Orabeoni_ and if you are worried about not being able to marry again, I can get you married into a family that's on a similar level to that of a Prince." Yeon Hwa declared crudely.

"Marriage might be a goal for you, Your Highness, but not for me. He is happy because of me and he makes me feel valued. I will not leave him no matter what you say. If he remains steadfast, there is no reason for me to change. I will not leave him first." Hae Soo felt anger rising within her.

"Now I know why I always despised you. For you, feelings and marriage are all just silly games. They aren't life and death like they are for me." Yeon Hwa leapt up and walked towards Hae Soo, "Don't be so confident that you will not change. No one says such things in the palace. You will have many regrets. I promise you I will make you regret this." She said venomously.

"I will NOT leave Wang So Wangjanim, he is my husband, and my life partner, we love each other. You have no right to just walk in here and declare your absurd propositions and threaten me." Hae Soo responded, morbidly horrified.

"You will regret this Hae Soo. I came here to settle this in a civilized manner but I forgot that you don't have an ounce of respect or compassion for anyone but yourself. Remember whatever happens from now on is entirely your fault." Yeon Hwa hissed and smirked at Hae Soo.

"Threatening someone is not civilized. You have no say in Wangjanim and my married life, no say at all. I do not know what or why you're doing this but I'm his wife, I will protect him. I will make sure nothing happens to him. If you as much as lay a finger on him, I won't sit still. Don't ever come back and sprout any of your nonsense because I will not be as patient and forgiving." Hae Soo firmly said in a definitive tone.

Hae Soo walked to the door and showed Yeon Hwa the way out without saying another word. Yeon Hwa stormed out and before leaving the vicinity, she turned back, glaring at Hae Soo as she thought to herself.

 _Why would I hurt_ _So Orabeoni when I want him to be mine? I can't guarantee I won't hurt you, Hae Soo and others around you though. I will make you suffer, you will regret treating me this way. I will make sure of it._

Hae Soo watched Yeon Hwa storm off, she was outraged at her for making such snide demands. Not only did she tell her to leave Wang So but also she had plans to marry her off to someone else. Was Yeon Hwa that desperate to separate Wang So and her? Wang So did mention that she proposed to him before they got married. Hae Soo's heart sank, she had a bad feeling about this. She had to inform someone about this.

 **Throne Room, Cheondeokjeon**

King Taejo pushed aside him scrolls and rubbed his head. On top of all the existing complains and issues, he had to agonize over Yeon Hwa's behavior regarding her marriage.

" _Pyeha_ is something wrong?" Wang So asked King Taejo.

"No no, it's nothing. _Kure,_ you wanted to discuss something?" King Taejo changed the subject immediately.

"Well now that Soo is done with her classes and exams and I'm done with my martial arts training, I would like to travel with Hae Soo. Maybe to _Namgyeong, Silla_ and other places." Wang So announced.

"Hmm…it's a good idea, after everything that happened and all the studying and training both of you need some time alone. I approve of your plans. Will you be taking any guards along? How long will you be gone and did you inform Hae Soo and Minister Hae?" King Taejo bombarded Wang So with questions.

"No Pyeha, I will not be asking any guards to come along, just us. We might be gone for a while…Ye Pyeha, I asked Minister Hae and he agreed as for Soo, I wanted to surprise her. She has always been keen on travelling so I'm certain she will be delighted." Wang So smiled imagining how excited Hae Soo will be.

"Arrasoh, if you're not taking any guards along, do inform someone where you're traveling to just in case." King Taejo added.

"Of course, I'll let Baek-ah know all the details of our trip." Wang So bowed and made his way towards their residence.

 **Hae Soo & Wang So's residence**

"Soo-yah. I'm back." Wang So announced himself as he entered their study room. Hae Soo who was studying a book on medicinal herbs leapt up and rushed to him.

"Took you long enough, where were you? Anyway, I have something important to tell you." Hae Soo bit her lip.

"I was talking to Pyeha. I have something to tell you, come with me." Wang So excitedly said.

Wang So led her to their chambers and made her sit down at the edge of their bed. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. Hae Soo looked at him and smiled. She had the whole day to ponder over what Yeon Hwa said and decided to tell Wang So but he looked so excited and happy, she did not have the heart to ruin it.

"Pyeha and I were discussing our travelling plans. I know I promised you that we would leave the palace and travel after we get married. Pyeha granted our requests. We leave in three days." Wang So cheerfully said, he looked at Hae Soo a radiant smile playing on his lips.

"That's amazing!" Hae Soo squealed excitedly. "Where are will we be traveling to?"

"To _Namgyeong_ _and Silla,_ a few years back on my birthday, Pyeha built a small _hanok_ in _Namgyeong_. The royal family, Kangs of _Shinju_ had ceremonies or festivities that lasted for days, so I would sneak out and stay at _Namgyeong._ Only Pyeha, Ji Mong and I know of the land I own in _Namgyeong._ I want to bring you there. I planted trees and plants whenever I could, you will love it and no one will disturb us. Or do you have any other place you like to travel to?" Wang So said as he ran his hand slowly over her hair that enclosed her shoulder and fell across her waist.

"No no, _Namgyeong and Silla are_ perfect. I never imagined we'd be going on a honeymoon." Hae Soo chuckled.

"Honey…what? Moon? What is that?" Wang So's eyes widened.

"Honeymoon. It's a trip newlyweds take to celebrate their marriage in intimacy and seclusion." Hae Soo felt herself blush.

Wang So reached up and gave her a feather light kiss on her lips. Hae Soo's lips curled into a smile, she bent down and kissed him. Wang So got up and sat beside her at the edge of the bed, he wrapped his arms around her. Hae Soo leaned her head against him as he stroked her hair.

"I can't wait to show you my favorite places and make memories with you." Wang So whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Wherever we go, as long as I'm with you. I want to spend every moment with you, even if we don't do anything, I just love being around you." Hae Soo responded.

"Omo did you hear 4th _Wangjanim_ and Soo-buin are leaving the Palace and travelling to _Silla and Hubakjae_ . How romantic!" One of the court ladies squealed as she cleaned the bathing pool in Damiwon.

"I heard _Pyeha_ insisted they travel and spend some time alone without guards or anyone around because he wants more grandchildren." Another Court Lady giggled.

"Compared to the other royal couples, they will probably have more children and in the shortest amount of time. I mean did you see the way they look at each other." A court lady mused.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back with a child." The court ladies swooned over the royal couple.

Too engrossed in their conversation, they did not realize Yeon Hwa walking into the bathing pool area. She glared at them, which made them rush out. Yeon Hwa trembled with rage. Despite her warnings, Hae Soo was getting closer to Wang So. They were leaving the palace without taking along any guards and all the rumors about Hae Soo's pregnancy were making her revolted.

She looked at the engagement ring given to her by Wang Yo and scoffed. The only Wang Prince she wanted to marry did not even look at her and his brother was aggressively proposing to her. She rushed to the astronomy tower to have a word with Wang So.

 **Astronomy Tower**

The moment she entered the study, Wang So clenched his jaw and frowned at her. "I want you to marry me." Yeon Hwa said.

"I don't think I heard you right. You want what with me?" Wang So asked, shocked at her request.

"I've been thinking about what kind of a person I am. Although I was born as a Princess and received undeserved love from the King and Princes. I was always missing something, I was never satisfied. When my whole household was on exile, I finally realized I need power. The only thing that can fulfill my insatiable hunger is…. the throne." Yeon Hwa said in a determined voice.

"I'm married to the person I love, I don't need anything else and I'm not the kind of person you want." Wang So firmly said.

"Ye, I know. That's why I kept my distance. However there is something I did not know, I am a girl too. I have loved you for a long time. I am destined to be with you." Yeon Hwa confessed.

Flabbergasted by her confession, it took Wang So a few seconds before composing himself. "Your predestined one? I don't believe in such a thing as fate. And if there is such a thing as predestined partner, I know mine is Hae Soo. We love each other and I will do anything to make sure she's happy and protected. Anything." Wang So said with a glint of something dangerous in his eyes.

"Hae Soo! HAE SOO HAE SOO! That girl brings bad luck, she is hindering your future. She is worthless, how can you love her?" Yeon Hwa yelled, trying to choke back her tears.

Wang So stared at her repelled by her behavior. "Without Soo, there would have been no future for me at all. I am nothing without her. I cannot live without her so don't even try to do anything foolish because I will not hesitate to kill you." Wang So warned her.

"She's not as innocent as you think she is." Yeon Hwa smirked.

"What do you mean? What kind of nonsense are you trying to make up now?" Wang So said, annoyed at her.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Tsk tsk. I guess she doesn't trust you. Hae Soo and Wook _Orabeoni_ were lovers before she married you. They even exchanged letters when sister-in-law was still alive. Such indecency, do you still expect her to contribute to your future?" Yeon Hwa said, satisfied with her comeback.

Shocked with the information, Wang So plopped down on his chair. Seeing the opportunity, Yeon Hwa approached him and tried to touch his arm but Wang So swatted her hand away and ran to his residence.

Yeon Hwa smiled at how Wang So reacted to Hae Soo and Wook's affair. She was glad Hae Soo did not tell him what happened them her and Wook. Now Wang So will be so furious that they will have to cancel their trip. And she would have more opportunities to get closer to him and separate Hae Soo and Wang So. Yeon Hwa hummed as she made her way back to her chambers.

 **Hae Soo & Wang So's residence**

Seeing Wang So burst into their chambers, Hae Soo leapt up and rushed to him. She noticed his face looked impassive.

"I found out why you worry so much about Wook. Why he was so against our marriage, why he never participated in anything related to our wedding and has not spoken to us since our wedding. I know now." Wang So said, his voice trembling. "Did you really have feelings for him?" He struggled to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

"Ye. I did have feelings for 8th Prince before we got married." Hae Soo's voice was a feeble whisper and a lump of emotion clogged her throat.

Wang So's expression clouded. "Were you planning on marrying Wook? Just lie to me instead, tell me it's a misunderstanding! How could you do this? How could you hurt me like this?" He said, his voice shaky as tears sprang to his eyes.

"No, absolutely not. I was not planning to marry him but I…I did have feelings for him or I thought I did, I never loved him." Hae Soo said. "Myung Hee unnie was aware of this too and after talking to her I realized I only had feelings for him because he was the first person to stretch his hand out to me when I just needed someone to comfort me. I mistook my feelings of gratitude and his compassion for something more."

Wang So's eyes stayed trained on Hae Soo's, unblinking. She approached him and touched his arm.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I did not tell you about it because I realized I never did love him nor did I want to marry him. I assumed it will not matter, I'm married to YOU and the only person I love is you. Trust me, I would have told you everything, I should have told you but it does not matter to me. 8th Prince is just my brother-in-law that's all." Hae Soo reached up to his face and touched his cheek, his jaw still clenched. He met her gaze and his anguished face softened.

"I just thought I lost you…I thought you still had feelings for him...I must be out of my mind to believe Yeon Hwa. I should have asked you instead of assuming things and getting riled up." Wang So's anger evaporated.

"Look at me. Nobody can get between us. Not Yeon Hwa, not 8th Prince, not Queen Yoo. No one. I won't let that happen. Ever." Hae Soo said firmly.

"Don't hide anything from me, no matter how trivial it is and no matter how bad and awful it is, you and I both want the truth." Wang So responded and Hae Soo nodded.

Wang So pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his body. "Don't, Soo" he pleaded sounding tortured. "Don't ever leave me, I can't make it without you."

Hae Soo stroked his face and kissed his cheeks. Wang So smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his broad hard chest.

"So are we still travelling to _Namgyeong and Silla?_ I mean I already packed my things and I'm looking forward to the trip." Hae Soo asked and Wang So burst out laughing.

"Of course we are still traveling. There's so much left for us to discover so much of the world and so much of each other. We leave tomorrow so pack whatever is necessary. I'll help." Wang So said, still laughing.

Hae Soo hit him gently and laughed. Wang So hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

Wang So and Hae Soo woke up at the crack of dawn and prepared to leave for their trip. Wang So informed Baek-ah and Jung about where they will be travelling to and where they will be staying. He approached the horses and stroked them while waiting for Hae Soo.

"Soo-buin please don't run! You'll hurt yourself." Chun Yang yelled as she ran after Hae Soo.

Wang So and the younger Princes turned their attention to Hae Soo and chuckled. She was so excited about the trip that she woke up before everyone and started waking them up. She even grabbed Wang So and tried to drag him out of bed but he was stronger than she was, he reacted by pulling her into his arms and held her until Baek-ah and Jung started yelling to wake them up. Hae Soo stopped in her tracks when she saw two horses, one of the horses was being used to carry their bags and the other horse was for Hae Soo and Wang So.

"Oh, I'm riding with you? I don't get to ride my own horse? That's so unfair!" Her chin rose stubbornly and the side of Wang So's mouth twitched as if he were repressing a smile.

Wang So handed Hae Soo a black coat with a hood, which she immediately wore. After saying goodbye to the Younger Princes, Soon Deok and her court ladies, Hae Soo walked towards the horse. Wang So offered his hand to help her onto the horse. Hae Soo put her hand in his and he helped her onto the saddle. He slid up behind her and kicked the horse into a trot. The Younger Princes and Soon Deok waved as the royal couple rode off.

 **8** **th** **Prince residence**

"What you mean 4th Prince and Hae Soo left this morning? Where did they go?" Yeon Hwa huffed.

"I don't know where they went your Highness, they left before you woke up and all the Younger Princes and Soon Deok-buin bid farewell to them." Yeon Hwa's lady-in-waiting Hye Won responded nervously.

"That girl sure has a lot of nerve to challenge me. She is going to regret this. I'm going to make her pay." Yeon Hwa shook with rage as she stormed to see Wang Wook.

"You should have stopped them from leaving! Why did you let them leave?" Yeon Hwa screeched at Wook.

"This is ludicrous. You can't be serious." Wook glared at his sister, outraged.

"I am serious. I want to marry _So_ _Orabeoni_ , I want him to be mine. What are you so afraid of? Once he's mine, Hae Soo will be vulnerable and she will come back running to you. Don't you want that?" Yeon Hwa said, her lips quivering.

Wook seemed to consider what Yeon Hwa said, he slowly turned to her and smiled. "All in due time Yeon Hwa. All in due time." Wook said mysteriously, a sinister smile on his lips.

Taken aback by her brother's response and the look on his face, Yeon Hwa believed her brother had something up his sleeve and she hoped it would help her get to Wang So. In the meantime, she has to find out where Wang So and Hae Soo were travelling to.

 **Travelling to** _ **Namgyeong**_

After riding for several hours, Wang So and Hae Soo stopped to rest and camp for the night in the woods. Wang So got off the horse and extended his arm to help Hae Soo down. She stretched and massaged her back and walked towards the other horse, Wang So chuckled and shook his head. While Hae Soo took out and arranged the food Soon Deok and Chun Yang prepared for them, Wang So started a fire.

As Hae Soo cleared up the food after dinner, Wang So took out some blankets and pillows and place them on the ground. He lay down on the blanket and waited for Hae Soo to lay down with him. Without saying a word, she lay down beside him and let him wrap her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the slow and steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"About 8th Prince and Yeon Hwa Gongju…" Hae Soo trailed off.

"Don't worry about them. Whatever they say is not relevant, I won't let them get between us. Ever." Wang So said firmly.

"I know. I trust you but it's just…. a few days ago, Yeon Hwa Gongju came to our residence and told me to leave you. She told me that she will get me married to a royal family and won't cause any trouble if I do as she says." Hae Soo said, her voice shaky. She felt Wang So tense up and touched his arm, in what was meant to be reassurance, but it only made him tense up more.

"We need to talk to them. She's crossing the line and she has been getting on my nerves recently. I hope _Pyeha_ sends her far away from the Palace, far away from us." Wang So was starting to despise the Hwangbo siblings. "Let's not talk about them anymore. This trip is about us, only us."

Sensing her glance, Wang So turned towards her and smiled. He skimmed his hand along her face, tracing her cheekbones with his thumb, the love and welcoming in her eyes brought a smile to his face. Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his fingertips. He traced her jaw with his fingers, trailing them along the line of her mouth, resting his fingers on her lower lip as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and moist, she leaned in to kiss him back. They held each other closely for a while and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they packed up everything and prepared to continue their journey. Hae Soo wore the black hooded coat and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Wang So asked as he helped her onto the horse.

"This kind of reminds me of Red Riding Hood." Hae Soo giggled.

"Red...hood? What is that?" Wang So asked, puzzled.

"Oh it's just a story I read when I was younger. A big bad wolf eats this girl called red riding hood. Do you want to hear it?" Hae Soo asked and Wang So nodded. "Once upon a time..."

Hae Soo continued telling him the story of the Red Riding Hood as they continued their journey to _Namgyeong and Silla_

* * *

CHAPTER 16 PREVIEW: Well we all know what MIGHT happen in the next chapter since they are on their Honeymoon. ;) Hehehehehe.

Thank you for waiting and reading. Have a great week.

* * *

 **davian:** awww thank you for reading and leaving a review. Hmm YH, well she does play a big part in the upcoming events but it's our SoSoo so don't worry so much ;)

 **sara:** Whoa all 14 chapters thank you! I hope each chapter was not all over the place with the different focus on characters. Thank you so much for saying that, your review made me smile : ) Thank you for reading and leaving a comment!

 **Anon:** Hahaha I watched Romeo  & Juliet a few days before I wrote this chapter and I could totally imagine SoSoo I'm so pleased you liked it. Your comment made me think of Wang So as a puppy eager for kisses. Thank you for reading and leaving a review : )

 **Guest:** Aww that's awfully sweet and generous of you but I think I have so much to improve on but thank you for being so encouraging and pleasant. I'm so glad you like the progression, I can rest in peace and go on with what I have planned. Thank you for reading and leaving a review : )

 **Mina:** Thank you so much for loving and supporting every chapter! I love every single of your reviews and your support and enthusiasm for this series motivates me to keep going : ) awww you're awesome too. Thank you for reading and commenting : )

 **Steph:** I'll gladly join you and torture her till she begs for death. I'm trying to portray her in a more negative and aggressive light in this fanfic and I'm so happy you guys dislike her character. I want her to disappear but I need her for upcoming events don't worry though everything will be revealed ; ) Thank you for reading and commenting : )

 **Moonlovers : **IKR, I'm so happy I got to post this chapter cause omg I needed Soo to confess her feelings! I get what you mean, he's a broken man and QY does not care, she tries to break him further but I'm glad he has HS beside him now. Yes they will be together in every way soon ; ) thank you for being so awesome and encouraging, it made my day. I will! Thank you for reading and leaving a review! : )

 **CHIAMAKA:** I understand, all the best for your studies and despite your studies thank you for reading and leaving a review to let me know your thoughts and to encourage me : ) aww thank you for saying that, I'm glad I got the feelings across : ) Yes yes not to worry more SoSoo moments coming up! Hehe


	16. Through The Night

**Warning: M-Rated Chapter.**

Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay. I was about to post this chapter on Friday but it did not feel right so I had to re-edit it. Anyway, it's my first time writing a M-rated chapter.

Thank you for reading.

 _Replies to reviews of readers without an account at the end : )_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo

* * *

After travelling for several days, Wang So and Hae Soo finally reached their destination. Hae Soo gasped upon seeing the landscape, there was a small and simple hanok on a land surrounded by a lake of beautiful blue water and towering trees. With a ferry raft and a boat as their only means of transportation to the hanok.

Wang So helped Hae Soo off the horse and she walked towards the bank of the lake, mesmerized by the scenery. The afternoon sun was shining, glistening off the lake. Water splashed and swirled around and autumn leaves were scattered and floating on the surface of the water. Trees along the bank reached their branches down as if to touch the glistening blue water as it splashed around. Hae Soo listened to the gentle and soothing music of the water and breathed in the dry smell of crisp fall leaves.

Wang So approached Hae Soo and laced his fingers through hers. "What do you think? I asked the caretaker of this hanok to plant more trees and flowers after we go married. I always wanted to bring you here." Wang So said, breathing in the clean and brisk autumn air.

"It's so…so beautiful and serene." Hae Soo said, her eyes wide with wonder and elation.

Wang So smiled, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. "Come on, let's go. You must be exhausted." He said as he led her to the boat at the bank of the lake.

Just as both Hae Soo and Wang So got off the boat, they heard a shattering noise. Wang So protectively stood in front of Hae Soo and unsheathed his sword, walking towards the hanok without making a noise as Hae Soo followed him. They entered the hanok and the intruder dropped another pot in shock. He was a middle-aged man with crinkles around his eyes.

"Wangjanim! I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon. I'm so sorry I'm still arranging basic necessities." The intruder bowed and said as he composed himself.

"Yang Gyu Dal! How long has it been, how are you?" Wang So sheathed his sword and smiled at the intruder known as Gyu Dal who smiled back.

"Almost 2 years Wangjanim. I'm doing just fine thanks to you and this job. I can feed my family without worrying about anything." Gyu Dal said, a smile in his voice. "Ah, you must be Lady Hae Soo or should I address you as Soo-buin." He asked smiling warmly at Hae Soo.

For a moment, Hae Soo thought about her father, Minister Hae and she mirrored his smile. "Oh…. _otokae?_ How did you know?" She asked.

"I wrote a letter to Gyu Dal after the rain ritual, informing him that we will be visiting soon. He's the caretaker of this land and this hanok so I requested him to ensure everything was properly taken care of and in working condition before we arrived." Wang So responded, proud of himself.

"Ohhh that was unexpected, I'm impressed." Hae Soo nodded in approval, making Wang So chuckle. " And please call me Hae Soo Gyul Dal-nim." She said.

"Ah _animida_ Lady Hae Soo, how can I call you solely by your name and please call me Gyul Dal." The caretaker smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry, I was not aware of your arrival date and I still need to stock up on food. I'll go to the market this instant." He started walking towards the door.

"Gyu Dal-nim, it's okay. Wangjanim and I will go to the market and get the necessary items. This is my first time in _Namgyeong_ so I would love to go look around." Hae Soo announced in excitement.

"Soo-yah, are you sure? We travelled for days and you need to rest." Wang So asked worriedly.

"No no, I'm fine! We need to go the market, all the food Soon Deok and Woo Hee packed for us is finished. So unless you want to starve, we better get going." Hae Soo stated.

"If that's the case then I'll leave after I finish arranging the remaining furniture. Wangjanim. If you need anything, please don't hesitate and summon me." Gyu Dal said.

Hae Soo grabbed Wang So's arm and pulled him towards the boat. Gyu Dal witnessed the royal couple interacting and smiled at them warmly. It was highly unusual for royal couple to display affection so openly and be so comfortable around each other, however, 4th Prince and Lady Hae Soo were exceptions. He could see how much they loved each other and how much they meant to each other.

As the royal couple got into the boat and made their way to the market, Gyu Dal continued arranging the furniture. Wang So helped Hae Soo onto the horse and rode off to the market.

 _ **Namgyeong**_ **Market**

Upon reaching, both of them got off the horse and stationed their horse in the stables at the entrance of the market.

The market was filled with stalls and the paths through it were very narrow. The moment Hae Soo and Wang So walked past the first stall, the citizens noticed them and started whispering among themselves. Both of them felt a little out of place and conscious but they tried to hide their discomfort by focusing on finding the necessary items they needed.

"Where are they from? Look at the way they are dressed, those _hanboks_ are made of high quality silk!" An old lady said as she scanned the couple.

"Maybe they are from the royal family. I heard 4th Prince and 10th Prince got married recently. Maybe that's one of the Princes with his wife." Another elderly lady announced, her statement inducing more chattering.

"I don't know about the man but I'm certain the Lady is a Princess. Look at her, she's so beautiful." A man stated as he stared at Hae Soo in awe.

"What do you mean, the man is so dashing and he looks strong too. If he was my husband, I would definitely keep him up all night." A storeowner said, ogling at Wang So. The other female storeowners giggled.

"I'm going to go and talk to him, that man might be from a noble family. Maybe he will fall for me and we can get married. That woman doesn't look strong enough to give him heirs." A noble lady with her lady-in-waiting declared.

" _Agashi_ they are married, I don't think it's a good idea. Your father will not tolerate such behavior. We got everything we need, we should leave now." The lady-in-waiting tried to convince the noble lady to leave.

" _Aboeji_ won't know if you don't tell him! I'm going to talk to that man. Stay here." The noble lady ordered.

The couple was looking at rice cakes and tasting them, the lady, his wife was feeding him rice cakes after rice cakes and laughing as he tried to eat with his mouth full. The noble lady re-adjusted her hanbok and hairpin and approached them.

"The _songpyeons_ are _Namgyeong's_ specialty. Ministers, scholars, nobles, commoners come from all over the nation just to taste these _songpyeons_." The noble lady said, flashing a smile at Wang So.

Hae Soo tried to hide her surprise by smiling and Wang So glared at the noble lady suspiciously, his eyebrows drawing together like storm clouds gathering.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Lee Jin Kyung. You might have heard about my family, the Lee Family in charge of the military bases in _Silla_. Where are you from?" Lee Jin Kyung asked.

"We are-" Before Hae Soo could continue, Wang So squeezed her hand to stop her.

"We are from _Shinju_. Now if you will excuse us, we have to get going." Wang So said as he took Hae Soo's hand in his and led her away from the noble lady.

As the couple walked away, Lee Jin Kyung's lady-in-waiting rushed to her. Jun Kyung glared at the couple and tried to stifle her anger. "How dare they, they had the audacity to walk away from me." She said, her voice shaky.

" _Agashi_ , we should go back, your mother will be worried." The lady-in-waiting said.

"I want to know where they are staying while they are here and who exactly is that man." Jin Kyung said in a determined voice.

Wang So and Hae Soo continued walking until the lady they encountered disappeared into the crowd. "Why did you tell her we are from _Shinju_?" Hae Soo asked, curious.

"No one except _Pyeha_ and Baek-ah knows we are here and we should keep it that way. I don't want to take any chances, especially not after the poisoning incident." Wang So whispered.

"You're right, I should be more vigilant. And without any guards with us, I should not announce where we are from." Hae Soo sighed and mentally reprimanded herself for being careless.

"Hey, it's okay. It's in your nature to see the good in people and trust them. But I'm here now, I'll protect you at all costs." Wang So petted her head and smiled.

"Let's go! We need to get a lot of groceries before the sun sets." Hae Soo dragged Wang So from stall to stall.

 _ **Namgyeong**_ **Residence**

After several hours of visiting countless stalls, Hae Soo and Wang So finally finished their shopping and headed back to their residence. Upon reaching they encountered Gyu Dal who was returning to his home. He helped them with the groceries and informed Hae Soo where the cooking utensils were.

"I can cook for you Lady Hae Soo, it's not trouble at all." Gyu Dal kindly said.

"Thank you Gyu Dal-nim but you should head home, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Take one of the horses if you need to." Hae Soo said warmly.

"You're very kind Lady Hae Soo but my house is only 10 minutes away from the other side of the lake. If you need anything at all please summon me." Gyu Dal responded.

Before leaving Gyu Dal advised Wang So to not leave the horses on the other side of the lake in case any thieves show up. Wang So tried to transport the horses individually using the ferry raft, the first horse, a Ferghana was easy to transport. However, due to the gently swaying of the raft, the second horse kept shifting. Almost causing the raft to capsize, he tried to soothe the horse and row the raft.

Watching Wang So, Hae Soo pressed her lips to suppress her laughter. She feed the other horse while Wang So transported the second horse. While Wang So tried to arrange an area for the horses to rest, Hae Soo prepared a simple meal with the groceries they brought from the market. She set the dinner table and ran out to call Wang So.

"I didn't know you could cook. This is quite a spread." Wang So said, impressed with the various dishes on the table.

"Of course I can cook. I am a woman with many surprises. I don't know if the taste will be to your liking but that's all we have so eat." Hae Soo declared and pushed the side dishes towards Wang So.

Wang So smiled and started eating, his eyes widened with complete surprise. "This is delicious. I prefer your cooking compared to the chef in the Palace." Wang So said.

"I'll teach you how to cook." Hae Soo inched forward and nodded.

"I'll like that." Wang So added.

After dinner, as Wang So was washing the dishes and Hae Soo was preparing ingredients for their breakfast, rain started pelting down. Both of them walked out and sat at the entrance of the hanok, silently wrapped in each other's arms for comfort and watched the rain for hours.

The rain reminded Hae Soo about the mixed feelings she experienced due to the visions she had during Wang So's rain ritual. The confusion and the fear ate away at her. Even after the rain ritual, whenever it rained, it would unsettle her. But at this moment, she did not want to give in to the fear she felt whenever it rained.

Hae Soo gazed up at Wang So and smiled softly, he looked so serene and happy, she did not have the heart to go back to the palace. She wanted to stay here with him, where no one could find them, where no one will disturb them.

 _Finally, we're together. You and I. We are the only ones left. I do not need to worry about a thing. I can love you all I want._

Hae Soo continued gazing at him with mingled warmth and affection. Having him so close made her heart pound, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She unwrapped her arms from around his waist and ran out into the rain.

"Soo-yah…what are you doing?" Wang So leapt up in surprise.

Light misty rain fell like dew on her, dampening her _hanbok._ She raised her head to the sky, letting the rain fall softly on her face and her body. She began to twirl in the rain like a little girl. She felt good, she felt free, as if she was soaring through the clouds in the night sky. Wang So thought he could watch Hae Soo forever. The way she smiled and laughed, the way she tilted her head back, an action that send ripples down her curtain of hair. Hae Soo stopped twirling and blushed as she noticed him staring at her.

The way he was looking at her, with his heart in his eyes, as if she was the most precious thing in the world made her knees go weak and her body throb with longing. Her heart was still pumping, adrenaline surging through her as Wang So approached her. Water streamed off him and his eyes looked like glowing coals. He cradled her face in his hands and looked at her so tenderly that she almost started crying. He soothed her hair and ran his fingers tenderly along her cheek.

Hae Soo felt a surge of fire course through her body and was surprised that her skin wasn't sizzling with the heat. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her enticingly and intimately, while the rain washed over them.

His mouth moved slowly over hers, she wrapped her hands in his hair and held him firmly against her. She couldn't think when he kissed her this way, she couldn't remember her own name. She loved him. He was the only man she loved and the only man she ever wanted to love. She wanted to be his in every way possible. Body and soul. She wanted to feel him in every way possible.

Wang So cupped her face and the look in his eyes intensified as he stroked a strand of hair from her face and traced a finger across her eyebrows to her cheeks. He loved her more than he ever thought it was possible to love anyone. He wanted her, needed her more than he needed air to breathe.

"I love you." Wang So whispered into Hae Soo's ears.

He kissed her cheek all the way to the gentle slope of her neck and across her collarbone, his tongue stroking a line over her soft skin. Heat and restraint mixed in his touch, Hae Soo gasped deep in her throat and Wang So's heartbeat sped out of control and his breathing started to accelerate. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close as he carried her into their bedroom and put her down.

Without taking her eyes off his, Hae Soo put her arms around his neck and gently pulled him towards her. She kissed him tenderly, on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his chin and moved her lips caressingly on his lips. His own breathing became ragged and uneven as she touched him, leaving a scorching trail of heat that gathered within.

Wang So slowly and gently moved her against the wall, never breaking eye contact with her. She looked at his soft lips and moved in to kiss him. It was a long and passionate kiss as they tentatively explored each other's mouth. Wang So moved his hand up her back and pressed her chest into his body causing Hae Soo's breathing to become ragged and moan softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply, willing him to respond as she increased the pressure on his mouth. She didn't know how long they stood there embracing and exploring each other, she only knew she never wanted to move away from him, never wanted to be separated from him.

The way she kissed him had him nearly shaking with need for her. He reciprocated her kiss and pulled her closer to him. For the first time in his entire life, Wang So knew what it was to feel as if he was home, really home. In the place he belonged more than anywhere else in the world. He kissed her as if she were a part of him he had lost a long time ago and only just regained.

He kissed her mouth, her nose, her temple and her cheeks before kissing a line to her jaw, then down her neck and over to her shoulder. With a pounding heart, Hae Soo pressed herself even more tightly against him as she ran one hand through his hair. She could feel his arousal and every part of his hard body against her. She broke the kiss, leaving them both panting for air as they looked into each other's eyes. Hae Soo undid the knot on Wang So's _hanbok_ and tried to push it off him but he gently stopped her.

"Soo-yah, are you sure…?" Wang So asked, a tortured look on his face.

"I love you Wangjanim and I want to love you in every way. We belong together." Hae Soo whispered, love shinning in her eyes intensely. She knew, this moment was so perfect, so right there was no way to doubt it or deny it.

Hae Soo's cheeks flamed pink and her pupils were dark, swallowing up the brown of her iris. She slowly ran her fingers along his lips, along his jaw and down to his shoulders. She grabbed the front of his hanbok and pushed it off his shoulders, exposing his well defined muscular chest and toned stomach. She stared at the smooth lines of his shoulders, his arms and his neck.

Her eyes brimmed with tears when she noticed his body was covered with scars, old and recent. Evidence that his body had been violated, not once but repeatedly. She traced his scars with her fingertips, she slid her hands across his shoulders and over the jagged raised lump of flesh, part of a long vicious scar. He shuddered the tiniest bit at her warm touch. She traced each and everyone of his scar with her eyes and with her fingertips, until she reached his beautiful face.

"I love you." She whispered and smiled as she traced the scar on his face.

Her tenderness and acceptance made Wang So's eyes well up. "I love you Hae Soo."

He pulled her towards him and Hae Soo opened herself to him, wrapping her legs around him and straddling him as she memorized the slope of his shoulders and back. Wang So moaned as he walked toward their bed and set her down gently. He leaned over her and kissed hard, a moaned escaped her lips and she kissed him back, holding him tightly against her. A wave of desire crashed over Wang So, drowning in its intensity.

He undid her _jeogori_ and _chima_ one at a time, gazing at her in admiration, savoring the sight. Her skin was smooth and silky, and her breasts were soft and full. She was perfect in his eyes. He reached out and ran his hand in a long caress from her neck, down over her breasts and nipples, the curve of her waist, all the way over her hips and thigh. His filled his hand with her, caressing her, causing streaks of pleasure to radiate from the gentle and light brushes of his fingers. Hae Soo felt a static tingling across her skin as he caressed her.

"You're so beautiful." Wang So whispered reverently.

She blushed furiously and started to turn away but he stopped her and pulled her naked body to him. He kissed her neck, her face, her fingers, her stomach, and her thighs. Hae Soo closed her eyes and arched her back and moved towards him. Her skin felt like velvet. She felt warm and vital, soft and sweet. He gazed at her, his eyes telling her how he felt.

Wang So drew his mouth lower and kissed her bare shoulders, her collarbone and down her breastbone. She shivered, not because she was cold but because of the way he was caressing her and kissing her.

He continued to gently suckle and kiss her nipples, tracing a circle around it with his tongue. Hae Soo moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He stroked them with his tongue, he teased her by grazing his teeth gently on her nipples. She gasped and trembled, burying a hand in his hair and grabbing his hair. He continued kissing her breasts, her stomach and her inner thighs.

As he made his way up to her moist and sweet spot, Hae Soo grabbed his face and brought him back to her lips. Wang So kissed her again and again, deep and hungry kisses that Hae Soo reciprocated enthusiastically and enticingly. She kissed his mouth, his neck, the slope of his shoulder, wanting to put every part of him inside her.

Wang So slowly parted her legs and gently moved on top of her, his heart pounding with anticipation. He took her lips in his, kissing her deeply and passionately. He pressed his body tightly against her and slowly entered her soft, moist warmth.

He moved within her and groaned as he felt her warm velvety wetness and soft skin upon his. Her body tensed up and she groaned softly. She tightened up her legs and gently pushed her hands against him to allow her more time to accept him deeper into her.

A solitary tear escaped from Hae Soo's eye, Wang So continued to slowly enter her, steadily making his way deeper into her as he kissed away her tears. Whispering and confessing how much he loved her. He gently followed the rhythm until he was all the way inside. She was moaning softly as tremendous and sensual pleasure surged through her body with his every thrust.

She curled her fingers around his broad shoulders as he moved inside her and pulled him towards her. He kissed her longingly and continued moving inside her. Hae Soo moaned and moved sensually. Her lips nipped at his lobe before working their way down his neck. She nuzzled closer, burying her face in the hollow of his neck and gently bit him. She could feel the electric sensations surging through her body intensify with his every thrust and she let out an euphoric cry. She was set free, her soul tangling with his as she soared into the completeness that she only found with him.

"I love you." Wang So whispered, kissing her lips and her forehead.

"I love you too." Hae Soo said softly as she snuggled up to him

As they lay on the bed clasped together, Wang So held her close. They were one, body to body, soul to soul.

He pulled her in closer and she closed her eyes and listened to the slow and steady rhythm of his heartbeat and found her own heart adjusting to match his. Their chests rose and fell together in synchronization. They began to doze off that way, wrapped up in each other's arm, drifting to restful sleep and pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **It's my first time writing a love scene, I'm still unsure if it's a decent read.**

Thank you for waiting, reading & commenting. Have a great week :)

Fanfics:

 **Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려 (Moon Lovers Season 2):** _ **You are my life, you are my soul**_

* * *

 **davian: ** You're welcome! Hopefully nothing DANGEROUS happens hehehe ; p don't worry, I will protect our SoSoo. Hehehhe as for pregnancy, all in due time ;) thank you for reading and commenting.

 **Cassie Sullivan:** Well SoSoo are married, so they are together but trust me I will not separate SoSoo! I can't endure another heartbreak. ; ) Argh YH, she will be punished for the things she did and will do, so no worries. And as for Wook well he does play a big part when it comes to the throne so we need him to stick around for a while more. Aww thank you so much, I'm glad you like this fanfic, *sigh me too dude me too. I don't think I'll ever get over this drama. Thank you for reading and commenting.

 **Mina:** Aww thank you Mina, well thanks to your reviews I feel more motivated to write and post : ) thank you for supporting this fanfic and reading. Thank you for leaving a review :)

 **Steph:** Hahaha I'm usually trying to think of way to make myself riled up and annoyed at YH when I write her parts and it gives me great pleasure to know that you guys despise her as well. Yeash honeymoon ; ) a very well deserved honeymoon, SoSoo earned it : ) I hope you like the honeymoon chapter :) thank you for reading and leaving a review. : )


	17. Time and Fallen Leaves

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating : ( *Sigh. Things have been crazy for the past few weeks.

I wanted to show how Wang So & Hae Soo felt after they made love for the first time. I hope the SoSoo moments aren't too cheesy.

Thank you for reading, waiting & leaving a review : )

 _Replies to reviews of readers without an account at the end : )_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려

* * *

 **Wang So**

The next morning, Wang So woke up to sunshine pouring in through the window. He gazed at Hae Soo tucked beside him, sound asleep. Peacefully ambling through her dreams, the twitch of a smile played across her lips. He smiled warmly, tenderly smoothening her hair. He felt relaxed and deeply content. He wanted to hold her and kiss her but he didn't want to risk disturbing her. He ran his fingers along the contours of her face. He ran his fingers lightly along her eyebrows, running his thumb down her cheek and over her lips.

Her skin was so smooth and fair and the sunshine made it seem as if she was glowing. Wang So gently caressed her face, he could not stop gazing at her. Last night, he made love to her, he loved her in every way a man wanted to love his lover and his wife. He gave himself to her, every part of him, physical, emotional and spiritual. For the first time in years, he no longer questioned where he belonged.

He needed her, she was his lifeline, the reason he was living. She gave his life meaning, the love and warmth she radiated enwrapped his soul in the most wonderful way. Even though their bodies might be parted, their souls were forever entwined by a love that was stronger than life or death. The intensity and depth of how he felt for Hae Soo and how much he loved her surprised and overwhelmed him. He was unaware that he was capable of loving someone this way and this much.

He subconsciously ran his fingers up the length of her arm from her shoulder to her elbow and back down again. His gently caressing woke Hae Soo up from her slumber.

 **Hae Soo**

Feeling a little shy, she leaned against him, resting in his arms. Wang So pulled her closer and kissed her temple. Just lying there in Wang So's arms, just feeling him breathe, hearing his heart and absorbing his warmth was too much, almost too intense to bear but at the same time it was safe and peaceful. Hae Soo tried to shift her position and pull him closer but she felt sore all over.

Last night, the most beautiful and amazing thing happened. Wang So and Hae Soo merged like two drops of water, they became one, their relationship had changed in the most pure and breathtaking way. But it still had everything she'd valued and cherished in their old relationship. The understanding, the camaraderie, the friendship but now, on top of that was the new excitement of discovering each other as more than just best friends and lovers. She'd found parts of him that she had never been to reach before, emotionally and spiritually. She was a woman who had loved fully and had been loved fully in return.

Winding his arm around her, he pulled her closer and brushed his fingers down her spine, trailing them over her skin until the comforter would allow him to go no further. She felt the sensation in her whole body, his touch unraveling her, she found herself closing her eyes to better enjoy it.

"Did you sleep well?" Wang So whispered as they looked at each other, smiling.

"I did, did you sleep well?" Hae Soo whispered, she reached up and pressed her fingers along the side of his jaw.

Wang So smiled and shifted his entire body towards her, Hae Soo leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. His hands cradled her face and he kissed her harder. They started at each other for a while with smiles on their faces and happiness and love in their eyes. He wanted to stay like this, in bed with Hae Soo in his arms, forever.

However, after the night they had, Wang So assumed Hae Soo was hungry. He tried to get up but she gently tugged his hand pulled him back into the bed, she laid her head upon his chest and snuggled as closely against him as it was possible to get. She gently brushed her finger over the scars covering his chest, Wang So shivered at the depth of emotion her gentle touches conveyed.

She gently patted him, lulling him back to sleep. Wang So simply smiled, too tired get up again. Hae Soo felt herself warm to him as he pulled the comforter over them. She allowed herself to bask in the smile he wore as the last of his consciousness faded. Hae Soo propped up to look at him, she brushed her hand across his forehead before kissing his forehead. She felt comfortable, all snuggled up to him as she started drifting back to sleep. Wang So and Hae Soo slept on, in repose and dreams taking the first steps towards healing them both. It was a night of tranquility, love and healing.

 **center***center**

Over the next few weeks, Hae Soo and Wang So spend their time travelling to different beaches, hills and lakes. They discovered more of i _Namgyeong_ /i and each other. They even travelled to Lady Oh's hometown and stayed with her for several days before heading back to i _Namgyeong_ /i.

Hours passed, days passed, weeks passed and both of them had no intention of leaving the small universe they created. There was no greed, no fighting, no betrayals and lies. Just the two of them and they could focus on each other without worrying about a thing.

In the midst of talking and laughing, at times Hae Soo would have a peculiar and dazed look on her face. She looked heartbroken and scared for some reason, like she was going somewhere far away, away from Wang So and that scared him and made him worried.

Despite asking her what she was thinking about or if anything happened, she would dismiss his questions and simply change the topic. He knew she was gravely agitated and frightened but he was unsure why or what was making her feel this way. After a while, he decided to give her space and tell him when she was ready instead of trying to pry an answer out of her.

Just like any other day, after preparing lunch and placing them into a basket, they rode to lake a few miles away from the hanok. Hae Soo gasped upon seeing the lake and the land surrounding it was beyond description. The lake shimmered in the sun and the wind. Beautiful autumn views with a pictorial triumph of yellow, orange and red leafy trees were everywhere. The cool breeze scattered the autumn leaves in all directions.

Hae Soo and Wang So approached a big oak tree near the lake and placed a mat and the basket full of food. They listened to the gentle and soothing sound of the moving water swirling and splashing against the rocks encasing the lake.

Hae Soo sat down on the mat and Wang So placed his head in her lap and snuggled up to her. While gazing at him, she caressed his forehead.

"Maybe we should spend the night here today. There's no one around and the surrounding are so beautiful, we can stay up the whole night and watch the sky. Or we can do something else." Wang So teased, a smile in his voice.

Hae Soo gently tugged his ears, making him laugh. He got up and cradled her face, his brown eyes were dancing with amusement. He kissed her cheek and her lips lightly before placing his head in her lap.

"Tell me a story." He requested like a little boy. Hae Soo smiled and started telling him the story of _Mowgli_ from _The Jungle Book._

Soon it was evening, the sky was gold and purple as they watched the autumn sunset. As they stood at the bank of the lake, Hae Soo looked out into the distance and sighed. She had that look of fear, agitation and pain again.

"I feel nervous whenever you have that facial expression. I feel like you're going to leave me and go far away. What are you afraid of? What are you hiding?" Wang So asked worriedly as he gazed at Hae Soo.

"It's just…. The longer we stay here, I feel more reluctant to go back to the Palace. Everyday, every moment I lived in the Palace made me anxious. While living in the Palace, every step that I took and the steps that I will have to take, I feel I must be cautious like I'm walking on thin ice. Sometimes, I feel like I cannot breathe." Hae Soo responds, looking out into the distance.

"Even though you have me? You still feel that way?" Wang So asked, afraid of her response.

"If we had met in another world and at another time, I was thinking how great that would have been. If only that could be…I wouldn't fear anything. I could freely…Truly, I could freely love you all I wanted." Hae Soo said, her voice trembling and her eyes welling up.

"We are doing that now. Regardless of everything going on, we are loving each other. You have me so what are you afraid of? I'll still be here at your side, loving you and protecting you in every step you take." Wang So said as he cupped her face in both hands, his long fingers protective and gentle.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, I am only afraid of losing you" Wang So looked deeply into her questioning eyes and whispered. He took her into his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Hae Soo wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. "I am also afraid of losing you." She whispered.

"How will you lose me? I will never let you go. You are my entire world." Wang So said as he stroked her hair.

" _Wangjanim_ ….I am not from here, I am not a part of this time period. I am afraid that one day, I will have to leave this place and leave you unwillingly. Like how I did not want to come here." Hae Soo said, her voice trembling.

"Do you… want to leave?" Wang So asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't." Hae Soo immediately responded, hugging him tighter.

"You are mine as I am yours, for eternity and even in death. You are mine Soo-yah and I will not let you leave me…even in death." He whispered fiercely. "If you leave here involuntarily, I will find you no matter where you are. Even if we are not from the same world, I will find you Soo-yah."

Darkness shrouded the world he knew but she was the only light he ever knew in his life. Just thinking about losing Hae Soo made him feel as if his own life were over.

Something about the way he said those words send a chill down her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. He'd suffered so much, so much that she couldn't even begin to understand. Yet instead of being broken and devastated by the suffering he went through, he was much more devastated and traumatized by the thought of losing Hae Soo.

Her eyes welled up with tears and Wang So hugged her tightly. For a long few minutes they held each other, Hae Soo gazed up at Wang So.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his. Wang So smiled, "I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

 **center***center**

The next evening, as Wang So tended to the horses, Hae Soo continued preparing dinner for them. She went out to see what he was doing and was pleasantly surprised at the scene. Despite it being late autumn and chilly, Wang So was not wearing the top of his hanbok. He was beautiful, the golden light played across his bare skin, his broad back rippling with muscle upon muscle as he arranged bundles of firewood. Hae Soo took a deep breath, she could watch him for hours.

Sensing someone watching him, Wang So turned around to face Hae Soo. The admiration in her eyes made his heart race beyond his control. He smiled and stepped forward with his arms outstretched. Just looking at him made her breathless, made her dizzy, made her heart thump like a bass drum. She couldn't take her eyes from his as she rushed into his outstretched arms. She closed her eyes to better enjoy him. The feel of his hair, the smell of his skin, the sound of his heavy breath in her ear.

Hae Soo leaned forward and kissed him softly, the look of surprise on his face made her laugh. Pulling his head back down to hers, she kissed him again. She broke the kiss and smiled at Wang So.

"What was that for?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Oh I liked the previous one so much I just had to do it again. But I'm done now." Hae Soo said as she slowly started walking backwards, flicking him a coy smile and biting her bottom lip.

"But…I'm not done…." Wang So said in a deep and husky voice, his eyes were molten with desire. Wetting his lips, he slowly started walking towards her.

Hae Soo started jogging backwards, Wang So's chest was rising and falling noticeably as he started toward her at a faster pace. Hae Soo squealed and laughed as she turned around and started running towards the _hanok._

Wang So's body sprang into action as he ran after Hae Soo. Mere seconds later, she felt his strong arms clinch around her. A shout of surprise punctuated her laughter as he pulled her hard against him. She could feel the heat coming off his half naked body. Her body was tingling as his touch awakened her senses and she could feel the pulse low in her stomach starting to beat a little faster.

He kissed the lovely arch of her neck, reveling in her warm, silky skin and drowning in her scent. Hae Soo shivered and tilted her head, giving him better access.

"I can't and won't ever be able to get enough of you." Wang So said with a smile in his voice.

Hae Soo spun around to face Wang So. Smiling shyly, she held took his hand and pulled him into their bedroom, softly closing the door behind them.

 **center***center**

 **Yeon Hwa**

King Taejo and Baek-ah were being extremely stubborn and secretive regarding Wang So and Hae Soo's destinations. Despite Yeon Hwa's efforts to make her father emotional by apologizing to him and assuring him that she will marry someone he chooses, he did not tell her anything about Wang So and Hae Soo's travelling plans.

Her mother, Queen Sinjeong was even more useless as she did not even help Wook with the political aspects. She asked her brother for help but Wook was planning something secretively. With no one on her side and no one helping her, she decided to pay a visit to the family of the court lady who was executed for her involvement in the poisoning of the 4th Prince.

"Ommoni, she was my lady-in-waiting, even though she was involved in such a vile and tragic event, she served me for years. Her family owes this much respect. Please let me go. I'll take some guards with me too." Yeon Hwa pleaded.

It took her several days to convince her mother to let her travel to the court lady's village. Her mother made three guards and a court lady travel with Yeon Hwa. After giving her condolences to the family, she approached the court lady's younger sister Yoo Ra.

"You mean my sister was executed because she was framed? How can that be? I thought she send us a letter telling us that she was sick and did not have many days left. The Physician of our village read the letter to us. I'm certain she wrote that." Yoo Ra said as she fell to the ground due to shock.

"She knew by the time you received the letter, she would no longer be in this world, that's why she told your family not to come, she knew none of you could afford to travel all the way to the palace. I'm sorry Yoo Ra. I should have stopped it from happening." Yeon Hwa tried to sound as upset as she could, she needed to make Yoo Ra trust her.

"I'm certain that you tried to stop her your Highness, please don't blame yourself. Thank you for coming all the way here just to ensure we are doing well." Yoo Ra bowed and thanked Yeon Hwa.

"Your father passed away years ago and neither your mother nor you are working, your sister…was the only one supporting all of you but now what will happen to you? How will you provide for your mother and yourself?" Yeon Hwa tried to sound as concerned as she could.

"You're right, the money Unnie send us is already finishing up and I can't find a job here. How am I going to take care of my family?" Yoo Ra broke down and started crying.

"Why don't you go back to the palace with me? After your sister passed away, I did not hire anyone. No one can fill up your sister's spot but it will be nice to have you around." Yeon Hwa said sweetly.

"Really? Are you sure your Highness? Don't I need to go for lessons and take an exam? What if I can't carry out the duties?" Yoo Ra asked.

"Your sister was really good at her job and I'm certain you will be great too. You'll be serving me and I will protect you so don't worry. It's alright for you to make mistakes and learn from them. I will take care of you." Yeon Hwa assured her, trying to make the offer more appealing.

After discussing it with her family, her parents agreed and Yoo Ra told Yeon Hwa. "I just have one request your Highness. I want to know who framed her, I want to ask them what my sister did that they had to take her life." Yoo Ra said firmly.

Yeon Hwa smirked, satisfied with herself. "Of course Yoo Ra, I will help you uncover the truth and you can confront whoever caused all this misfortunate upon your family. I will help you with whatever you need." Yeon Hwa responded.

Extremely satisfied with the outcome of her visit, she started to smile and feel lighter. She was making a conscious choice to create chaos in Hae Soo's life with her anger, resentment and fears.

 _ **Namgyeong**_ **Residence**

"I almost forgot, _Wangjanim_ , a letter has arrived for you." Gyu Dal stated as he passed Wang So a letter. "Since it's almost dinner time, I will leave now. Good night Soo-buin. Good night _Wangjanim_." Gyu Dal bowed before leaving.

Wang So immediately opened the letter and read it as Hae Soo approached him. His jaw tightened and he took a deep breath. "What's wrong Wangjanim?" Hae Soo asked, worried.

" _Pyeha_ is not doing well. He fainted several times and he's has been in bed rest for the past few days." Wang So handed the letter to Hae Soo. He messaged his temples with worry written all over his face.

"Baek-ah nim wouldn't have wrote to us if _Pyeha's_ condition wasn't serious." Wanting to comfort him, to ease his worries, Hae Soo put her hands on his shoulders and gently pulled him towards her.

Wang So looked at her, he was feeling an incomprehensibly painful regret. Without saying a word, she understood him. Hae Soo knew what they had to do, she smiled and cupped his face.

"I know. You don't have to feel guilty or sorry. _Pyeha_ needs us." Hae Soo said, softly.

After packing and arranging their clothes, Hae Soo cuddled up to Wang So. She laid her head upon his chest and his heart began to beat to a tune that soothed her soul. They lay in bed wrapped in the bed sheets and holding each other.

The next morning, just as Wang So and Hae Soo were about to leave, Gyu Dal arrived. They explained the whole situation to him and after bidding him farewell, they started their journey back to the Palace. During the entire journey, both of them hoped that _Pyeha_ was feeling better and recovering.

* * *

A/N: I loved the scene in BBJX where Rouxi tells Yinzhen (4th Prince & Yongzheng Emperor) that she is Zhang Xia and she's not from their world. I just had to integrate that part, hopefully it's not too out of place. (HS didn't tell WS her name is Go Ha Jin cause I have something else planned for that *wink)

 **Your reviews are greatly appreciated & they make my day so Please do leave a review : ) **

Thank you for waiting, reading & commenting. Have a great week :)

 **Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo/달의 연인-보보경심 려 (Moon Lovers Season 2):** _ **You are my life, you are my soul**_

* * *

 **Kalyn:** Hahaha I just wanted to add Jin Kyung for some reason, making her suffer makes me feel good. Aww thank you : ) I'm glad you liked it. I feel so much better about writing more love scenes for SoSoo : ) hehehe thank you for reading and leaving a review : )

 **davian:** OMG thank you so much, I was so nervous about the making love part but phew thank god you like it : ) thank you for reading and commenting : )

 **Guest:** Hey since you guys liked this chapter and the love making bit, I'm confident & excited to write more love scenes for SoSoo ; ) ehehehe. Thank you so much for enjoying this story, it makes me happy when you guys are so encouraging & sweet : ) thank you for reading and leaving a review : )

 **sosoofan:** Hey there : ) awww thank you so much, it's such a relief you liked it & it was not cheesy or too over the top. I'll get to writing more love scenes ; ) Sorry for the delay in updating but I hope the next chapter is enjoyable too. Thank you for reading & commenting : )

 **Mina:** Hi hi! Aww thank you so much for saying that, it makes me feel more confident  & motivated to write more SoSoo moments : ) I was afraid it was too cheesy or weird but I'm so relived you liked it! Me too : ( I really wish they gave us more SoSoo moments but it's ok that's why we invest in fanfics. More SoSoo moments to come! Thank you for reading & commenting : )

 **Guest:** Sorry for the late update : ( I was busy with some things but the next chapter is up, hope you enjoy it : ) thank you for reading  & commenting!


	18. A New Year, Another Start

First of all Happy New Year to everyone following this series & reading this. It's been more than a year since I uploaded a new chapter for both my Moon Lovers & Goblin fanfic. At first I wanted to apologize but I realized that it was a good thing I decided to take a break. I know some of you might not finish reading this entire post and it's alright, thank you for your love and support but those of you who are reading it to the end, you're one of the reasons I'm thinking about getting back to writing this series from where I left off.

 **To those of you who are curious what I was up to for the past year, I created a tumblr account where I post BTS & GOT7 reactions, imagines, fanfics and memes. F _ollow me_ cityoffandoms _-yjn20_**

To be honest, yes no one asked me start writing but once I did, after a while it was getting to a point where I became a little too caught up in making sure the story was perfect and there were no loopholes. And I was a little upset too cause I was not getting much reviews and most of the messages or reviews were telling to update, update, update. It made me sad cause I spend time to write but I only got reviews that told me to update or when are you updating. It started pressurizing me and I just lost the joy in writing. Now I'm not saying I do not appreciate reviews I do but imagine just getting asked to update every single time, it becomes a little discouraging. I was too caught up in trying to get more support and reviews so that also contributed to the pressure and I felt like it became a task after a while.

2017 & 2018 were the most difficult years of my life, now while writing did help for a moment, I needed to take a step back and kinda do other things that made me happy. I'm in a better place now, though my life is busier cause I started working & I'll be preparing for my Masters soon. I'm happy, I'm healed and I'm more determined than ever and I hope you guys encourage me too :)

To readers who became dear friends over the past 1 year, thank you my loves. Thank you for going out of your way to DM me to check up on me and encourage me. Thank you for supporting me in whatever I did and do without ever asking for an explanation. You guys are so precious to me like OMG.

As for this series, I honestly don't know when or where it's going but I made a promise to myself & to some of you who have been so supportive throughout that I will finish this series so that's one of my goals this year. I don't know if you would wanna read it still or not but if you do I hope you stay till the end. Happy new year again.

\- Nia


End file.
